L'espoir de le voir renaître
by garvera666
Summary: Sakura, ma narratrice, a pris sa decision concernant son amour de toujours, Sasuke ... Jusqu'où ses convictions la mèneront-elle? Ma première fanfic, elle risque d'être longue ... Donnez moi votre avis!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPITRE 1 : Le vent tourne...

Les rayons du soleil traversaient mes rideaux depuis quelques temps déjà lorsque je me décidai à me lever. Il ne devait pas être loin de huit heures...Je poussai un soupir et quittai mon lit à contre cœur. Aujourd'hui, il allait falloir se décider!

Raaaah, je n'en pouvais plus, les pensées se bousculaient dans ma tête. Les pour et les contre ne cessaient de s'affronter dans une sorte de combat à mort interminable dans lequel les soldats seraient sans cesse remplacés. Voilà de quoi ma nuit avait été faite: de combats. Ce qui expliquait plus ou moins d'un part, ma mauvaise humeur, et d'autre part les cernes qui portaient mes yeux ne désirant qu'une chose: se fermer. Un bon entraînement matinal me permettrait d'accorder quelques minutes de répit à mon cerveau et me maintiendrait en forme pour la journée. C'est ce que je me disais. Enfin j'y comptais bien, car aujourd'hui pas question de dormir, la date limite de réflexion étant atteinte: j'allais enfin trouver une issue!

D'abord, direction la salle de bain! A défaut d'être aussi efficace que l'entraînement que j'allais m'imposer, une giclée d'eau ne ferait pas de mal à ma peau qui semblait avoir pris 10 ans en une nuit! Ce premier constat fait, je m'accordai un petit instant personnel devant le miroir. C'est une manie dont je n'arrivais pas à me défaire. Depuis mes premières années à l'académie, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de passer un temps infini à me pomponner tous les matins. Quoique cela avait un peu changé depuis quelques années...Depuis que je ne voyais plus tous les jours la personne à qui je voulais plaire...Ah non Sakura! Du répit! Tu auras tout le temps de penser à cela après! Plus tard! Et pourtant si prochainement...

J'observai de mon regard vitreux cette jeune fille en face de moi. On lisait sur ses traits un manque de sommeil certain mais surtout une inquiétude et une détresse qui ne dataient pas de la veille...Les commissures de ses lèvres se levèrent timidement et dessinèrent un pâle sourire qui s'effaça presque instantanément. A quoi bon se forcer? Plus le temps passait et moins je trouvai de raisons de sourire.

Je brossai rapidement mes cheveux et nouai mon bandeau sur ma tête. C'est là qu'il avait toujours été. Il prouvait mon appartenance au village caché de Konoha, il était le symbole de mon dévouement pour mon village. Et se dévouement m'imposait une chose. Il fallait que j'en sois convaincue, pourtant je n'arrivais même pas à l'exprimer en pensée. Je l'avais pourtant déjà dit à voix haute, je l'avais affirmer avec détermination. Mais c'est un acte qu'il me faudrait accomplir seule. Et jusqu'au bout....

Je tressaillis des pieds à la tête, mais la redressai fièrement et fixai cette femme en face de moi.

- Tu es une ninja accomplie, lui dis-je, et tu sais ce qui t'empêche d'en devenir une encore meilleure!

Puis je tournai le dos à mon image, qui dut surement faire de même, et m'élançai d'un pas rapide dans le couloir, puis dans la cuisine, où ma mère sirotait son café du matin. Elle leva un regard désolé vers moi, me souris puis sembla s'intéresser de très près aux motifs qui ornaient la nappe. Je n'étais pas dupe. Elle était consciente du choix quasi draconien auquel je devais faire face. Elle n'en connaissait surement pas la nature cependant. Elle était simplement inquiète, mais ne voulait pas le laisser paraître, se disant surement que je ne souhaitais pas en parler. Je lui étais reconnaissante de cette attention.

J'avalai rapidement un jus de fruit, croquai quelques gâteaux et posai un bisou sur sa joue, lui souhaitant une bonne journée et l'informant de mon retour dans la soirée. Elle me rendit la politesse et me souris à nouveau.

- Transmet mon bonjour à Naruto!, entendis-je alors que je passais le pas de l'entrée.

- D'accord!, criais-je en fermant la porte.

Et je partis d'un pas rapide vers le terrain d'entraînement, les sens revigorés par la brise fraîche qui m'enveloppa et ébouriffa mes cheveux.

Je passai devant Ichiraku, le vendeur de Ramen et souris en voyant un jeune homme blond de dos, occupé à avaler ce qui semblait être son deuxième bol de nouilles. Lui que l'on qualifiait d'être le plus imprévisible du village, il n'y avait bien que sur ce point là qu'il nuisait à sa réputation!

Je me dirigeai donc dans sa direction et posai une main sur son épaule. Il se retourna, la bouche pleine.

- Chalut, Chakura!, fit-il en souriant, avant d'avaler sa bouchée. Comment va ce matin? Si tu veux assied toi, j'te paye un bol de nouille!

- Il n'y a que toi pour t'empiffrer autant de bon matin, Naruto, répondis-je. Mais merci, j'ai déjà déjeuné et contrairement à certains, je ne souhaite pas tout voir ressortir sur le terrain!

Il haussa les épaules, à peine déçu, et se dépêcha de finir son bol, ce qui revient à dire qu'il en avala la moitié en plus ou moins cinq secondes.

- Alors on fait quoi aujourd'hui hein?, demanda-t-il. J'ai la super pêche! Le maître va pas voir arriver mes coups, mais il va les sentir t'inquiètes!

- Je ne sais pas, ris-je, mais peut-être as-tu oublié que tu vas également recevoir mes propres coups?

- Bah, je sais que tu ne me feras jamais très mal Sakura-chan! Tu m'aimes trop pour ça! Et puis, tu n'es pas assez f...

Je l'envoyai valser contre la barrière la plus proche, qui malheureusement n'y résista pas, et continuai mon chemin. Cela faisait du bien d'être avec Naruto, son bavardage incessant m'obligeait à ne pas me rester focalisée sur mes pensées, ce qui n'était pas plus mal. Je laissais cela pour l'après midi. Pas question de gâcher ce qui pouvait être ma dernière matinée au village!

Le grand gamin me rejoignit en trois saut, la main sur la joue, le regard rivé vers moi. Il grommela à propos d'une fille plus masculine que lui, ce qui valut à la barrière d'avoir un deuxième trou dans sa continuité.

Les évènements se déroulant donc aussi habituellement que possible, nous atteignîmes le terrain et nous assîmes au pied d'un tronc planté dans le sol. Je levai le regard. C'était à ce même tronc que Naruto avait été attaché, quatre ans auparavant, condamné à nous regarder manger, moi et...Je plissai les yeux. Pas question de me laisser aller à la nostalgie! Cela rajouterait un nouveau soldat dans le camp « Contre » du combat!

Je regardais l'horloge qu'on pouvait voir au loin. Il était neuf heures. Le maître nous ayant donné rendez-vous à sept heures, il ne devrait plus tarder. Je m'allongeai dans l'herbe et regardai passer les nuages, les oiseaux et tout ce qui semblait être indifférent à ce qui se passait dans ma tête. Soudain, une tête blonde vint troubler mon champ de vision.

- Dis Sakura-chan, dit Naruto en continuant de me regarder par en dessus, tout sourire, t'es bien pensive ces derniers temps. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire!

Je soupirai. Je pouvais tout lui dire sauf ça. D'ailleurs je le lui avais déjà dis, et au vue de sa réaction, mieux valait ne pas faire une deuxième tentative. Je lui tapai le front avec la paume de la main.

- Baka! Tu ferais mieux de te soucier de tes propres problèmes!

- Ben j'en ai pas, des problèmes! Donc laisse moi m'occuper des tiens, je m'ennuie...En plus depuis que la vieille est plus en état d'être Hokage, j'ai plus personne à embêter!

- Tu pourrais être un peu plus soucieux de l'état de Tsunade-sama...

- Bah, dit-t-il en secouant la main, la vieille est forte, j'm'inquiète pas pour elle!

Mais ses yeux trahissaient son angoisse. Je savais ce qu'il pensait. Je le connaissait assez bien pour ça. Lui aussi, tout comme maman, avait compris que j'étais tourmentée par quelque chose. Et il n'était pas du genre à sembler inquiet lorsque les autres l'étaient. Toujours plein d'un optimisme démesuré...

Je me relevais en acquiesçant, histoire de lui montrer que je comprenais qu'il s'inquiète pour moi mais que la discussion était finie. Il me connaissait bien lui aussi, et n'insista pas.

- Yo, les jeunes! Entendîmes-nous au dessus de nos têtes, pardon pour le retard, mais j'ai eu une fuite d'eau et...

- On les connait vos excuses!, cria Naruto en courant vers Kakashi sensei.

L'entraînement se déroula sans anicroche. Naruto finit plusieurs fois par terre, ou encastré dans un arbre, ou encore au fond de l'étang. Je me fis avoir plusieurs fois par le sharingan de Kakashi sensei, mais réussis à m'en tirer la plupart du temps. Naruto et moi avons finalement décidé de nous associer pour mettre la raclée à notre professeur qui n'avait plus un niveau si supérieur au notre, bien que son expérience lui donna un avantage considérable. C'est finalement essoufflés, suants et couverts de terre que nous cessâmes les combats. Il était près de midi.

- Bien, les enfants, complimenta notre maître, vous faites chaque jour des progrès! Je rentre, j'ai des trucs a régler! Bonne journée!

Et il disparu dans un nuage de fumée. Naruto et moi nous regardâmes d'un air entendu. Pour Kakashi sensei, « avoir des trucs à régler » signifiait qu'il avait un bouquin palpitant à finir, et comme nous n'étions plus des apprentis ninjas de 12 ans, il ne pouvait plus se permettre de lire en combattant. Mon cœur se serra à ce souvenir, car, après l'avoir tant repoussé, l'après midi fatal était là, et il allait falloir agir. Je regardai Naruto. Ma décision était prise. Elle l'était surement depuis longtemps, bien que je n'ai jamais voulu me l'avouer avant cet instant précis. Ce serait la dernière fois que je le verrais, avant longtemps.

J'allais partir.

Seule.

Et tuer Sasuke.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 2: Les départs devraient être soudains

Naruto et moi marchions d'un pas lent, comme si chacun de nous désirait faire durer ce moment le plus longtemps possible. C'était mon cas, mais surement pas le sien, n'ayant pas pu deviner mes desseins. Le monde semblait tourner plus doucement, et je profitai de cet instant de paix, le seul qu'il m'ait été donné depuis plusieurs semaines. Je marchais ainsi, pensant à tout et à rien, lorsqu'une main agrippa mon poignet. Je m'arrêtai net.

Sakura-chan, entendis-je murmurer, tu me le dirais si tu prenais une décision importante pas vrai?

Je me retournai en essayant de prendre l'expression la plus sereine possible.

Mais qu'est ce que tu as encore inventé dans ta p'tite tête Naruto?, rigolai-je.

Répond à ma question s'il te plait, insista-t-il.

Je le regardai, en prenant cette fois les traits de la fille ahurie qui ne comprend pas de quoi son ami lui parle.

Oui, je suppose, je l'ai toujours fais non? dis-je en souriant.

Promet le, jure que tu le feras, continua-t-il.

Mais enfin, Naruto, de quoi tu...commençai-je avant d'être coupée.

Jure. J'ai déjà perdu mon meilleur ami sans qu'il ne me donne d'explication, je n'aimerais pas que ça recommence avec ma meilleure amie. Alors jure le s'il te plait.

Alors là j'étais mal. Je n'aimais pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout l'idée de lui mentir, mais il le fallait, sinon il ferait tout pour m'en empêcher, il pourrait aller jusqu'à m'enfermer... C'est donc avec un sourire empreint de sincérité, autant qu'il fut possible, que je jurai. Il se détendit aussitôt.

Je préfère, rigola-t-il. J'ai vu que ton regard avait changé depuis ce matin, j'ai cru que tu avais décidé quelque chose. Je suis désolééééé, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter en voyant le plat de ma main se rapprocher de sa joue.

Il ferma les yeux, attendant le choc. Mais il ne vint pas. Pour la bonne raison que, pour une fois, ce n'était pas pour le frapper que j'avais levé la main sur lui. Ma paume se lova contre sa joue et je souris d'un air goguenard.

Cela ne te ressemble pas de faire dans la psychologie, tu vois c'est presque aussi drôle que d'imaginer que je ferais ça un jour.

J'attrapai alors son visage, le tournai et posai mes lèvres sur sa joue. Celle ci devint cramoisie.

Mais euh, balbutia-t-il, je...y'a vraiment un truc qui va pas chez toi! T'es malade?

Non, mais c'est ma façon de te remercier de ton attention, dis-je en souriant, tu sais, il m'arrive parfois d'être gentille!

Je lui tirai la langue et lui fis un clin d'œil, puis j'agitai la main et partis en direction de chez moi.

Sitôt que j'eus tourné l'angle de la rue, je sentis que mes yeux me piquaient. Je secouai la tête et pris un air déterminé, regardant droit devant. Hors de question que je pleure. Cette décision, je l'avais prise et je devais l'assumer. J'entrai chez moi et sentis mes papilles réagir au parfum qui planait dans l'air. Tempuras. J'aurais rêvé en manger, mais je devais faire vite.

A peine ma chambre ouverte, je me jetai sur mon sac à dos qui trainait dans un coin, l'ouvrit et fourrait dedans tout ce qui serait nécessaire à ma toilette, à mon couchage plus quelques petits gadgets qui pourraient m'être utiles. Je portais déjà aux jambes les sacoches contenant mes shurikens et mes kunais, qui me seraient utiles pour la chasse, et pour le combat...Je frémis en songeant à celui ci. Et si je n'en étais pas capable? Si une fois arrivée devant lui, je n'y arrivais pas? Que se passerait-il alors?

_Tu mourrais_, dit une petite voix dans ma tête.

Bah si ce n'est que ça...Cela en valait la peine. Sasuke était devenu un danger pour lui même et surtout pour les autres. Pour le village. Je levai la main vers mon bandeau. Oui, pour le village, je le ferais.

Plus motivée que jamais, et convaincue que je tenais là la solution à bien des problèmes, je m'emparai de mon sac et le jetai sur mon dos. Je jetai un coup d'œil par l'ouverture de la porte. Personne. C'était le moment. Je me faufilai aussi discrètement que possible jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. J'entendis le chant de ma mère provenant du jardin. Bien elle n'était pas dans la maison et ne me verrait pas. Du coup hop! Je m'emparai d'un tempura, le fourrai dans ma bouche et décampai aussi vite que possible.

La rue était déserte. Le gros du danger était là. Si je croisais quelqu'un que je connaissais, on ne manquerait pas de me demander où j'allais...Je grimpai donc agilement sur un poteau, puis sautai sur le toit de ma maison et continuai ainsi de toit en toit.

En chemin, j'aperçus Ino, en train d'arroser les fleurs de la vitrine du magasin familial, Kiba, occupé dans le parc à faire la course avec Akamaru, et Hinata, cachée derrière un arbre en train d'espionner...Naruto?

Le garçon avait le regard levé dans ma direction. Je ne savais pas s'il m'avait vue ou s'il regardait simplement par là. Je ne m'arrêtai pas et le vis tourner les yeux sans montrer le moindre signe indiquant qu'il m'avait reconnue. De soulagement, je faillis oublier de sauter et manquait tomber dans les poubelles...

Lorsqu'enfin je vis les portes du village devant moi, je faillis pousser un cri de joie. Mais ce n'était définitivement pas une bonne idée, car Kakashi sensei était là, à discuter avec un homme que je ne connaissais pas mais qui appartenait sans doute au village, au vu du bandeau qui ceignait sa ceinture.

Je marchais à tâtons jusqu'à la porte, relevant sur ma tête la capuche du manteau que j'avais pris en partant, et accélérait au fur et à mesure que je m'éloignais du maître. Il ne fallait faire aucune erreur, sinon tout aurait été vain.

Lorsqu'enfin les arbres m'eurent totalement cachée aux yeux du village, je me mis à courir et je ne m'arrêtai qu'une heure après, à peu près certaine que personne ne m'avait suivie.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPITRE 3: Le temps qui adoucit la peine n'efface pas le souvenir

Il fallait désormais décider de la route à suivre. Je n'avais pris aucune nouvelle de Sasuke depuis que nous étions revenus du conseil des Kage. En prendre avant de partir aurait été douteux.

Je ne savais donc pas du tout comment j'allais mettre la main sur lui, mais connaissant ses relations, je pouvais faire une liste hypothétique.

D'abord, faisant partie de l'Akatsuki, il devait souvent fréquenter leurs repaires. J'en connaissais quelques uns mais pas tous. En revanche, là bas, je pourrais tomber sur le chef de l'organisation, et ce n'était pas contre lui que je voulais me battre. Quitte à être tuée, je préférais que ce soit par l'être à qui je venais chercher querelle, et pas par je ne sais quel fou furieux avide de pouvoir!

Tout en marchant dans la direction du premier endroit que je comptais visiter, je réfléchissais. La dernière fois que Sasuke avait été vu, c'était au conseil des Kage. Peut être était il resté dans cette zone? Non, ça n'aurait pas été prudent, puisqu'il était recherché, il n'avait pas intérêt à rester au dernier endroit où il était apparu...C'était élémentaire...Je soupirai. La traque n'avait jamais été ma spécialité...D'ordinaire, j'étais accompagnée de personnes beaucoup plus efficaces: Kiba, Akamaru, Kakashi et sa meute, Shino et ses insectes...

Je me rendis compte de ma bêtise. Je partais seule, motivée peut être, mais face à un monde immense dans lequel j'espérais retrouver un homme. Et un homme qui se cachait, de surcroît...Autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin!

Mes pas m'avait conduite près d'une cabane qui servait de refuge. Voyant le nuit pointer sous ses premières noirceurs, je décidai de m'y arrêter afin de faire le point. Puis, profitant de l'aubaine de passer ma première nuit au sec, je m'y installais.

Je n'avais pas faim. J'avais prévu ce manque d'appétit. Il me faudrait m'habituer à l'idée de ce que j'étais en train de faire et d'où cela me mènerait avant de pouvoir avaler quelque chose.

M'asseyant à la table du refuge, je replongeai dans le parcours de ma pensée. Sasuke où peux-tu être? Puis, une chose à laquelle je n'avais pas songé traversa mon esprit. Sasuke avait tué son frère. Je savais où ça c'était passé. Aucun doute, il y retournerait. C'était hasardeux, j'en convenais, mais c'était ma seule piste. Mis à part l'Akatsuki et le village de Konoha, personne ne savait où se trouvait cet endroit, et les ninjas du village ne faisaient rien de hasardeux. Rassérénée à l'idée d'avoir une piste à suivre, je me couchai et m'endormis presque rapidement.

A l'aube, je me réveillai doucement mais dans une forme de ninja. Je m'habillai, rassemblai mes affaires dans une tornade et sortis en courant de la masure. Il fallait que je me dépêche. Si effectivement Sasuke retournait là bas, il pouvait y aller n'importe quand et il ne fallait pas le rater. Car je doutais qu'il y fasse une visite hebdomadaire. Je sautais de branche en branche, soucieuse de ne pas rester en vue sur le chemin au cas où un ninja passerait par là. Je n'avais pas de temps à perdre.

Je courus toute la journée, sans m'arrêter pour manger et m'abritai dans un arbre creux pour la nuit. Je décidai de chasser, car j'arriverais probablement le lendemain et il ne servirait probablement à rien d'être prête à se battre en ayant le ventre vide. Je trouvai rapidement un lapin et le fit cuire à l'aide d'un jutsu de cicatrisation qui utilisait le feu, cela m'évita la recherche fastidieuse de bois.

Tandis que je mangeais, je fouillai dans mon sac à la recherche d'un gadget avec lequel m'occuper, quand je vis une poche que je n'avais pas ouverte depuis des lustres. C'était sensé être une poche cachée, et elle accomplissait si bien sa tâche que j'en avais oublié jusqu'à son existence même. Curieuse, je tirai sur l'ouverture et ce que j'y découvris m'arracha le cœur.

C'était un avis de mission qui datait de plus de 4 ans. Mission de rang D intitulée « retrouver le minet en vadrouille ». On pouvait lire sous le mot « mission » une note de Naruto: « trop nuuuuuul!!!! ». Je souris au souvenir de cet instant passé. Je revoyais tout comme si c'était hier.

Kakashi venait de nous annoncer que nous avions une nouvelle mission et avait une fois de plus déçu un Naruto surexcité lorsqu'il en avait donné le sujet. Ce dernier avait piqué une crise et avait pris le stylo de Kakashi. Dans une ultime vengeance il avait gribouillé sur le papier, ce qui était évidemment interdit, puisqu'il devrait plus tard être classé dans les archives. Le maître avait été obligé d'aller chercher un autre intitulé de mission et m'avait tendu celui ci pour que je le jette. Mais je l'avais gardé. C'était encore l'époque de l'équipe 7, et Sasuke avait, comme à son habitude, poussé Naruto dans ses retranchements. S'en était suivi une bagarre que Sasuke emporta, comme toujours...

Le souvenir s'effrita, comme une vieille photo que l'on aurait laissé trop longtemps au fond d'un grenier. Les images devinrent floues et s'effacèrent peu à peu, lorsque je me rendis compte qu'il pleuvait. Je me blottis dans mon arbre creux et regardai dehors. Cependant aucune goutte ne tombait. J'en avais pourtant reçue une sur le visage!

Je posai mon doigt sur ma joue, en recueillit une goutte qui resta, tremblotante, sur le bout de mon index. Je la regardai, abasourdie, puis, dans un élan de doute profond, la mis dans ma bouche. Salée. Pas une goutte, une larme donc. Une fois la chose constatée, mon cœur me fit de plus en plus mal, et je sentis d'autres gouttes tomber sur mes joues.

Définitivement, il pleut...me dis-je.

Je ne me souvenais pas m'être endormie, mais j'ouvris les yeux au matin, réveillée par une mésange qui chantait gaiement à quelques centimètres de mon oreille. Le soleil n'était pas encore pleinement levé. Je remerciai intérieurement cet oiseau qui me permettrait de partir plus tôt. J'avalai quelques baies trouvées sur un buisson voisin et, ce maigre repas dans l'estomac, repris ma course là où je l'avais laissée. Je mangeais tous les fruits que je pouvais trouver, n'ayant pas le temps de m'arrêter pour prendre un repas plus honorable.

Petit à petit, la forêt laissa place à de grandes plaines rocheuses. Je me rapprochais. Les plaines devinrent des montagnes, et bientôt, dans les traits pastels qui peignaient le paysage, le gris devint le couleur dominante. Je songeai qu'il serait facile de trouver un trou sous ces rochers dans lequel me cacher, et continuai ma route. Alors que j'arrivais au sommet d'un bloc immense, je la vis. La zone de combat fratricide que je recherchais.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPITRE 4 : Dans la solitude, le solitaire se ronge le cœur

Le désert de pierre s'étendait devant mes yeux, aussi désolant et triste qu'une plaine de guerre. Tout était lugubre, pas un bruit ne se faisait entendre et seul le vent, venant soulever des nuages de poussière ça et là, redonnait à cet endroit un caractère réel.

Mais je n'avais pas une seconde à accorder à la poésie. Si je devais attendre ici pendant une durée indéterminée, il me fallait tout de suite trouver une cachette, confortable, si c'était possible dans ce dédale de pierre, et sûre. Je marchai donc droit devant moi, sachant que je devais me rapprocher le plus possible des ruines que j'apercevais au loin, tout en maintenant une distance sécuritaire.

Je regardai à droite et à gauche, lorsque je vis deux énormes masses appuyées l'une sur l'autre, bordées par d'autres masses plus petites. Cette véritable petite maison naturelle me laissa coite. Une petite ouverture me permit de pénétrer à l'intérieur et je regardais bouche bée la voute qui s'étendait au dessus de ma tête. Les pierres semblaient bien imbriquées les unes dans les autres, le risque de chute était donc minime. Tout, dans ce petit abri, allait dans mon sens. La surface me permettrait largement d'installer ma couche tout en conservant un espace confortable autour de moi.

Le lieu était également propice à l'observation. En effet, deux rochers étaient très légèrement écartés et me donnaient une vue impeccable sur les ruines, environ cinq cents mètre plus loin. Cette interstice n'était ni trop fin, ni trop épais, idéal pour voir sans être vue. Je n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux. Le sourire au lèvres, je déposai mes affaires sur le sol et regagnai l'extérieur dans l'intention de créer une barrière de reconnaissance autour de mon abri de fortune. Ainsi, si quelqu'un pénétrait dans mon périmètre, je le saurais, à toute heure du jour où de la nuit.

Cette tâche accomplie, je levai les yeux au ciel. La journée touchait à sa fin, et les cieux étaient superbes, le rouge se mêlant à l'or, au rose, à l'orange dans un enchevêtrement de coton. Je sautai sur le rocher le plus proche et m'assis, fascinée par ce ciel si peu en accord avec le paysage alentour. A cet instant, je ne vis plus ce désert de la même façon.

Éclairé par une myriade de couleurs, la plaine rocheuse était magique, belle et lumineuse. Elle semblait infiniment mélancolique, témoin silencieux d'un événement tragique.

Je repensai aux paroles de Tsunade-sama: « souviens toi que tout a une part de beauté si tu regardes en profondeur ». Je me rappelai aussi qu'elle était ivre lorsqu'elle m'avait donné ce conseil empli de sagesse et cela me fit sourire. Quoique Tsunade-sama fasse davantage confiance aux actes qu'aux paroles, des phrases magiques quittaient parfois ses lèvres, tirées d'un passé qu'elle souhaitait oublier, une époque dans laquelle les mots semblaient avoir comptés pour elle.

Elle avait raison: tout à une part de beauté, il suffit juste de savoir regarder. Dans un passé pas si lointain, j'aurais appliqué ce principe à mon ancien coéquipier. Je me serais battue pour dire qu'il était comme cet endroit, gris et froid en surface, mais dissimulant une beauté inattendue. Peut être y croyais-je encore. Du moins, je voulais y croire. Mais je ne pouvais plus prendre le risque d'attendre patiemment que cette lumière jaillisse. Il était trop tard. Et ma décision était prise.

Je m'étirai paresseusement et partis prudemment en quête de nourriture. Je me faufilai entre les rochers, attentive et prête à réagir à la moindre présence. Mais il n'y avait rien. Quelques insectes et de petits mammifères, tels étaient les représentants du peuple de cette terre. Les quelques arbres qui avaient autrefois bordé cet endroit étaient calcinés, victimes innocentes du feu noir d'Itachi. Je mis donc un certain temps avant de retrouver la végétation et avec elle, la nourriture. Une fois ma cueillette terminée, je retournai vivement dans mon antre secrète.

Le soleil avait entièrement disparu, rendant l'endroit encore plus menaçant qu'à mon arrivée. Toute trace de magie s'était éteinte. Les rochers se dressaient de part et d'autre de mon chemin, masses noires inconnues et effrayantes. Je frissonnais. Cette environnement ne m'aiderait pas à chasser les mauvaises pensées de mon esprit. Je regagnais mon antre, mal à l'aise, et allumai une des bougies qui se trouvaient dans mon sac.

Tout en mangeant, je fus assaillie par de terribles doutes. Combien de temps allais-je attendre? Qu'est ce qui me prouvait que Sasuke allait revenir ici? Il n'était pas du genre sentimental...

J'étais vraiment une idiote. Je me serais donné des baffes. Mais où aurais-je pu aller si ce n'était ici? Parcourir le monde était exclu, autant courir après un adversaire invisible. Non c'était la seule solution. Si d'ici un mois, je n'avais rien vu venir, alors je chercherais une autre idée. Et si Sasuke décidait de venir dans deux mois? Six mois? Un an? Comment savoir? De toute façon, je savais bien que c'était hasardeux...

Résolue à me coucher, je retirai mon bandeau et le posai sur le sol. Le symbole du village me sauta aux yeux. Je l'effleurai du bout des doigts. Ils avaient sans aucun doute remarqué mon départ. Naruto avait du piquer une crise...

A cette pensée, mon cœur se serra. Il m'en voulait surement. Je lui avais menti...J'avais agis comme Sasuke...Mais avais-je le choix? Peut être allaient ils me rechercher, mais j'en doutais. Ils avaient bien d'autres préoccupations en ce moment. Ils laisseraient passer quelques semaines avant de s'inquiéter de mon sort. Naruto, lui, voudrait partir tout de suite, mais que pourrait-il faire, seul?

Pétrifiée, rongée par le remord et l'angoisse, je finis toutefois par tomber dans un sommeil agité et me réveillai le lendemain matin. Le soleil laissait passer ses rayons à travers le petit espace entre les rochers. Cette journée allait être longue...

Les jours passaient, et rien ne venait. Je me languissais, piaffais d'impatience et perdais de plus la foi en mon projet. Je mangeais peu, mais à ma faim, et je m'entraînais quotidiennement (pas question de rouiller!) lorsque j'étais certaine qu'il n'y avait personne à des kilomètres à la ronde. Je me débarbouillais dans le petit ruisseau qui serpentait entre les pierres, au pied de la montagne.

Cela faisait plus de deux semaines que je vivais au milieu de ce paysage déprimant, ce qui n'arrangeait pas mon état d'esprit. Une sorte de tension pesante gonflait l'air, et je frémissais à chaque fois que je pensais que c'était ici que c'était tenu le combat pour lequel Sasuke avait tout sacrifié. J'avais les nerfs à fleur de peau. Le silence et l'attente m'avait rendue paranoïaque, et à la moindre chute de pierre, mon cœur et mon corps bondissaient de frayeur.

C'est dans cet état que je me trouvais ce jour là, un jour comme les précédents, duquel je n'attendais rien. Mais je ne me doutais pas en me levant ce matin-là que ce pour quoi j'étais venue viendrait me trouver au milieu de la journée. Je n'aurais pas imaginé sentir brusquement une onde électrique parcourir mon corps. Cette onde qui annonçait que quelqu'un était entré dans mon périmètre de sécurité.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPITRE 5 : Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre

Je me raidis et restai immobile. J'entendais des pas à l'extérieur. Bien heureusement, j'avais entouré mon repaire d'un jutsu cachant mon chakra. Théoriquement, je ne devais pas me faire repérer.

Lorsque les pas se furent éloignés en direction des ruines, je glissai furtivement et aussi silencieusement que possible jusqu'à l'ouverture d'où j'observais les décombres. Quelqu'un était là.

Je ne le connaissais pas. Il était grand, blond et imposant. Il chuchotait. Tout seul? Non, car je vis un petit oiseau posé sur son doigt. C'était à l'oiseau qu'il parlait. Je levai les yeux au ciel. Cet homme ne m'intéressait pas. Il s'agissait probablement d'une sorte d'ermite qui parcourait les endroits les plus improbables en discutant avec la nature.

J'allais quitter mon poste d'observation, quand je me figeai. Aurais-je entendu une voix? Je tendis l'oreille. Rien. Je restai sans bouger, ne voulant prendre aucun risque. En effet, au loin, une voix de femme hélait quelqu'un. Cette voix se rapprochait. Je décidai d'attendre.

…..................................pas tout seul!, discernai-je dans le flot de paroles qui se rapprochait......................rester ensemble!

Cette fille devait être au bout de la plaine rocheuse. Mais elle se rapprochait rapidement. Je commençais à entendre ses pas résonner de rocher en rocher. Après quelques secondes, je ressentis un nouveau choc électrique et sut qu'elle avait elle aussi pénétré dans mon périmètre.

Hey, le fou furieux!, dit-elle, tu m'écoutes? Je te rappelle que la consigne était: on reste ensemble!!

Je regardai par l'interstice et vis une femme aux cheveux rouges. Je ne voyais pas son visage, car elle me tournait le dos, mais tout dans son attitude disait qu'elle était furieuse. Fascinée par ce drôle de couple, ne sachant pas ce qu'il allait m'apporter, et un peu inquiète dans le fond, je décidai d'écouter et de regarder en silence.

Bon, soupira la jeune femme, je suppose qu'on est sensés chercher maintenant...

….

Je prends ça pour un oui, grommela-t-elle. Va de ce côté, t'as intérêt à m'appeler si tu trouves quelque chose!

….

Je les vis soulever des rochers, fouiller les ruines. Plus le temps passait, plus la jeune femme aux lunettes, dont j'avais enfin vu le visage, semblait exaspérée.

Non mais comment veux tu qu'on le trouve???? Ah il y a que lui pour demander ça!, fulminait-elle.

Calme toi Karin, dit le costaud d'une voix calme.

Comment espères-tu que je me calmes?, cria ladite Karin en se laissant tomber sur un pierre plate, on ne le trouvera jamais!

On ne le saura que si on cherche, assura le costaud avec sagesse.

Mouais, admit Karin en redressant ses montures sur l'arête de son nez, eh ben je veux bien chercher une petite heure mais après, j'irais lui dire ce que je pense, moi, à Sasuke!

A l'émission de ce nom, je faillis perdre mon équilibre précaire. Enfin je le tenais! Ces gens connaissaient Sasuke, je n'aurais qu'à les suivre pour le trouver lui même! Je me retins pour ne pas hurler ma joie et mon soulagement à l'idée de quitter cet endroit glauque et repris mon observation. Ces deux là cherchaient quelque chose, mais quoi? Ce devait être quelque chose de petit, car ils se penchaient très près du sol.

Ils continuèrent leurs recherches pendant ce qui me sembla des heures. J'étais fourbue, tous mes muscles criaient Halte!, mais je devais tenir bon. Il faut dire que pour voir à travers la petite ouverture, il me fallait être continuellement dans une position qui n'était pas totalement assise, mais pas totalement debout non plus... La voix de Karin devenait de plus en plus insupportable, je l'entendais ronchonner, hurler, maudire le monde et casser tout ce qu'elle avait sous la main. Je savais que je ne pourrais plus tenir longtemps comme ça...

Alors que mon dos s'insurgeait et que tout mon cerveau semblait focalisé sur la douleur, je vis le costaud se redresser et faire jouer la lumière du soleil sur un petit objet qu'il tenait entre le pouce et l'index.

Karin?, appela-t-il, je crois que j'ai trouvé!

C'est pas vrai??? Ça aurait du être moi!, se lamenta l'intéressée. Montre, tu t'es peut être trompé!

Elle fonça sur lui et en un éclair le petit objet était entre ses doigts. Elle l'approcha si près de ses yeux qu'elle le touchait presque du bout du nez.

Je pense que c'est ça...dit-elle à contrecœur. Un pendentif en forme de Kunai, avec le symbole et tout... Il ne doit pas y en avoir beaucoup dans le coin...

Elle regarda fixement le petit objet, puis son compagnon, puis à nouveau l'objet. Un sourire malicieux étira ses lèvres. Elle sauta sur le rocher devant elle et lança au blond un regard de vainqueur.

Puisque tu me l'as donné, dit-elle d'un ton triomphant, je le garde. Je dirais à Sasuke que c'est moi qui l'ait trouvé, après avoir cherché des heures sans faiblir. Il sera tellement content de moi!

On aurait pu voir des étoiles dans ses yeux. Elle prit un air absent en souriant jusqu'au oreilles. Je sentis une douleur dans ma poitrine. Elle ne me plaisait pas cette fille là...Quelle cruche! Je secouais la tête de dépit. Son attitude ne me rappelait que trop bien celle d'une personne de ma connaissance. Et cette personne c'était moi...quand Sasuke était encore au village et que je tournais autour de lui comme une abeille attirée par je ne sais quel nectar savoureux. Pfff...c'était le passé! Qu'importe ce que j'avais pu faire dans l'ancien temps, l'important c'est ce que j'allais faire désormais!

Pendant que je me battais avec moi même, les deux acolytes avaient disparus. La panique me submergea et je rangeai rapidement mes affaires dans le sac. Si j'avais laissé passé cette occasion à cause de pensées inutiles et stupides, je m'en voudrais toute ma vie! Heureusement j'entendis des pas résonner à quelque distance derrière moi. Je pris grand soin de faire subir le même jutsu que j'avais lancé sur mon abri à ma propre personne. Pas question d'être repérée à cause de mon chakra, et ce sort que j'avais trouvé en fouinant dans les affaires de Tsunade-sama (je n'avais aucune honte à l'avouer) m'était une fois de plus bien utile.

Je quittai ma tanière rapidement, ajustai le sac sur mon dos et me lançai à la poursuite de ces deux personnes qui me conduiraient sans aucun doute à Sasuke. Enfin, je m'approchais du but.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPITRE 6 : Quand l'illusion apporte la souffrance

Nous marchâmes pendant un peu plus de vingt-quatre heures. J'en appris davantage sur ceux que je poursuivais. Karin n'étant définitivement pas une personne discrète, je l'entendais souvent vociférer après son compagnon. J'appris ainsi qu'il se nommait Juugo. Ce nom ne me disait pas grand chose, peut être l'avais je déjà entendu, peut être pas. En tout cas, Juugo était une personne calme et en accord avec la nature. C'est la conclusion à laquelle j'étais parvenue au bout de quelques heures de marche. Mais je changeai vite d'avis lorsque, le soir venu, je l'entendis, au loin, réclamer sa dose de sang et de meurtre. Des personnes atypiques, songeais-je, voilà qui allait à merveille avec Sasuke...

Nous avions abandonné les rocs pour la verdure et les arbres, les buissons se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux. Enfin, le lendemain de notre départ, en fin de journée, Karin et Juugo s'arrêtèrent. Je sautai sur les branches d'un arbre, précaution que je prenais à chacun de leurs arrêts, dans le cas où j'aurais été repérée, puis allai ainsi d'arbre en arbre avec la souplesse d'un chat.

Lorsque j'atteignis l'endroit où le duo avaient stoppé je ne vis rien. Mais alors rien de rien! J'étais bluffée. Était-il possible qu'ils m'aient effectivement repérée et qu'ils aient agi en conséquence? Disparaître? Où se cacher pour mieux me surprendre!

Je rejoignis d'un seul bond l'arbre le plus proche et me camouflai derrière ses feuilles. Je sortis un kunai de ma sacoche et contrôlai ma respiration afin de ne pas me trahir. J'attendais. Mais rien ne venait. Tout semblait calme autour de moi et je ne sentais aucune présence. L'astuce devait être ailleurs... Comme la nuit tombait, je m'assis sur une branche haute et épaisse, et me fit un lit de ses multiples rameaux.

J'attendrais ici, aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait. J'étais proche. Je ne savais pas comment ces gens avaient disparu, mais j'étais convaincue qu'en restant à cet endroit, je le saurais bien assez tôt.

Et j'avais raison. Alors que la nuit était dans son plein épanouissement, un léger bruit me tira du sommeil. Je me laissai doucement tomber sur la branche d'en dessous et regardai avec un intérêt non dissimulé le petit cercle d'herbe au pied de l'arbre.

Un homme était là. Et cet homme, c'était le mien. Celui pour lequel j'étais venue. Sasuke. S'en suivit un long débat personnel durant lequel une partie de moi (A) me disait de l'attaquer tout de suite tandis qu'une autre (B) me conseillait d'attendre et de percer le secret de cet endroit. Mais aurais-je une autre occasion de le trouver seul, dans l'obscurité et visiblement occupé à...à quoi au fait?

Je laissait A et B de côté pour le moment et préférait observer celui qui avait été pendant longtemps l'objet de mes pensées. Il semblait réfléchir. Il était assis à même le sol et regardait droit devant lui. Se serait-il trouvé un nouvel intérêt pour la méditation? J'en doutais, ce n'était pas son genre. Dans le noir, je distinguais très mal ses traits. Je me demandais quelles émotions il ressentait à cet instant. Si tant est qu'il fut encore capable de ressentir quelque chose...

Soudain il se leva et se mit à faire les cents pas. Lentement, il fit le tour de mon arbre, puis il s'éloigna, et revint finalement sur ses pas. Je le voyais remuer les lèvres. Le si inébranlable Sasuke aurait il lui aussi affaire à des controverses intérieures? Je souris à cette pensée. Ce n'était pas du tout l'idée que je me faisais de lui, mais après tout il avait beau s'être toujours dissimulé derrière ses airs froids, il n'en restait pas moins humain. Mais alors que je le voyais se rassoir, un détail me gêna. Pourquoi restait-il ici? S'il avait besoin de réfléchir, rien ne l'empêchait d'aller plus loin...Pourquoi rester à cet endroit où ses coéquipiers pourraient à tout instant le déranger. Lorsque je compris il était trop tard.

Je me sentis partir dans les airs, pour retomber brutalement sur le sol, un poids sur le dos.

Qui es tu?, demanda une voix calme au dessus de moi. Parle, où je te tue.

Pas avant que je ne t'étripe moi même, clamais-je en faisant appel à la grande force que m'avait transmise Tsunade-sama et en inversant les rôles: lui couché et moi sur son dos. Je croisai brièvement son regard incandescent, le rouge de ses pupilles brillant à travers la pénombre. Je pris un kunai et le passait sous sa gorge, lui tirant la tête en arrière.

Ici se termine ton histoire, mon cher Sasuke-kun, dis-je d'une voix tremblante en pressant ma lame sur sa peau.

Je devais le faire. Je serrai d'une main ferme mon kunai et fermai les yeux. D'un geste rapide, je tranchai sa gorge et me relevai instantanément. Je voyais son corps se vider sous mes yeux, il n'était plus rien, une enveloppe sans vie. Je tombai à genou, laissai choir mon kunai et ouvris de grands yeux. Mon corps se tétanisa et je me mis à trembler de toute part.

Peu à peu, mes larmes perlèrent, ma respiration se coupa et je portai mes mains à mon visage, dans l'espoir d'échapper à cette vision d'horreur. Mais elles étaient couvertes du sang de ma victime. L'odeur de fer s'insinua dans mes narines, mon estomac se contracta et je réprimai plusieurs haut le cœur, les yeux fixés sur le liquide rouge qui coulait le long de mes avants bras. Horrifiée, je me blottie, prostrée contre mon arbre, et pleurai toutes les larmes de mon corps. Ces bruits allaient très probablement attirer les coéquipiers de Sasuke, mais peu m'importais. Je voulais mourir à mon tour.

Je sentais que je m'épuisais mais je ne pouvais arrêter le flot de ma souffrance. Tous les souvenirs, tant repoussés ces derniers mois, remontaient à la surface, me faisant l'effet de braises brûlantes sur le cœur.

Le premier jour où je le vis. L'amour. Mon désir de changer pour lui. La formation de l'équipe 7, les entraînements, les missions. Je revoyais Sasuke criblé d'aiguilles, ma douleur quand je l'avais cru mort. L'examen Chuunin, où toute cette histoire avait commencée. Mes bras autour de son corps lorsqu'il avait fallu l'arrêter, et lorsqu'il m'avait écoutée. La marque sur son cou qui le rongeait. Le jour de son départ, mes supplications, les pleurs comme aujourd'hui, le sentiment de déchirement. Le jour où Naruto me promit de le ramener. Cet instant où je le revis après tout ce temps passé dans l'angoisse. Sa froideur, sa cruauté. Orochimaru, mon désir de le tuer et la haine que j'avais ressenti à son égard.

Tout revenait. J'étais assaillie par un torrent d'images, interminable et atroce. Chacune d'elles était un nouveau souffle de vent sur le foyer ardent qui étreignait mon cœur, et je pleurais en songeant que je n'allai plus former qu'un tas de cendres au pied de cet arbre où j'avais mis fin à ses jours. Je plongeais dans l'obscurité, je ne voyais plus à travers mes yeux ouverts. Je n'entendais plus les chants nocturnes de la forêt. J'étais résolue à glisser dans l'abîme sans fond qui s'ouvrait devant moi, lorsque j'entendis une voix provenir d'un endroit lointain, inconnu.

_C'est un rêve_, disait-elle.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPITRE 7 : L'imagination trouve plus de réalité à ce qui se cache qu'à ce qui se montre.

Je relevai faiblement la tête. Tout était flou, mais je distinguai une silhouette en face de moi. Finalement ils m'avaient entendue. Très bien, ils abrègeraient mes souffrances. Je n'avais aucun doute là-dessus, après tout j'avais assassiné leur chef.

Allez-y, tuez moi qu'on en finisse, chuchotai-je.

C'est ce que je vais faire, mais pas maintenant, me répondit-on.

Puisqu'ils avaient décidé de me faire souffrir, je souffrirais.

Alors laissez moi, soufflai-je, à bout de force.

Puis je me laissai tomber sur le sol, les larmes ne cessant d'humidifier mes joues. J'entendis ma respiration faiblir, et je me retrouvai à nouveau engloutie par l'obscurité. Je sentis à peine que l'on me portait, mais ce mouvement m'éclaircit les idées. J'entrouvris les yeux, sentant l'épaule de quelqu'un sous mon ventre. A ce contact, un souffle froid quitta mes poumons et je repris peu à peu conscience de ce qui m'entourait. J'avais la tête en bas. Je la tournai le plus possible à droite, vis des cheveux noirs, et refermai les paupières...pour les rouvrir aussi sec! Attendez il y a méprise là! Ces cheveux ne peuvent pas appartenir à la personne à qui je crois penser qu'ils appartiennent! J'avais l'esprit embrumé, la gorge asséchée mais j'ordonnais de la voix la plus ferme possible:

Pose moi.

Non, me répondit Sasuke.

Pose moi!, criai-je.

Tais toi, me répondit-il d'un ton sec.

Impossible de me dégager. Ma crise émotionnelle m'avait complètement vidée de mes forces et je ressentais encore la douleur qui avait torturé chaque partie de mon corps. Je frémis. Je n'avais plus qu'à attendre qu'il daigne me lâcher. Je n'avais aucun doute quant à mon futur proche; maintenant que je connaissais le lieu où il se terrait, il ne me laisserait jamais retourner au village. Il n'avait qu'une solution: en finir avec moi.

Mon cœur se serra. Son meurtre subtilement organisé par son propre Genjutsu m'avait remis les idées en place. Je me savais désormais incapable de lui faire le moindre mal. Du même coup, je ne serais pas à même de me défendre lorsqu'il m'ôterait la vie. En définitive, j'étais toujours cette petite fille fragile d'autrefois. Règle n°25: En quelque situation que ce soit, un ninja ne doit jamais laisser transparaître ses émotions, l'accomplissement de la mission passe avant tout, le ninja n'a pas le droit de verser des larmes. Une fois encore, j'avais tout raté. J'étais faible. Toutes ces années d'entraînement n'avaient servies à rien.

Quitte à être nulle, autant l'être jusqu'au bout. Alors, à nouveau, mes yeux s'engorgèrent de gouttes d'eau qui s'écoulèrent en silence.

Arrête de pleurer, tu veux, grogna Sasuke.

Je pleure si j'ai envie!, ripostai-je telle une enfant, entre deux sanglots.

Il ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de conserver son allure et de marcher droit devant lui. Alors je m'étais trompée en croyant que l'entrée de sa cachette était vers le cercle d'herbe? Pourtant c'était là que s'étaient arrêtés Juugo et Karin. Soudain je compris. Il n'avait pas du tout l'intention de m'y emmener, il comptait en finir avec moi maintenant! Après tout, pourquoi me garderait-il sur les bras plus longtemps? J'étais un poids pour lui, comme je l'avais toujours été.

Petit à petit, le paysage me sembla familier. Nous étions déjà passés par là...Tiens, je voyais à quelques mètres l'arbre sur lequel j'avais dormi! On voyait une trace, là où j'avais atterri après que Sasuke m'ait jeté à bas de mon perchoir. Pourquoi tournions nous en rond? Peut-être cela cachait-il quelque code secret? Un langage caché? Un jutsu camouflé? Mon imagination commençait à dépasser les bornes, je décidai donc de l'enfermer à double tour dans une boîte marquée « Ne pas ouvrir. Danger ». Je verrais bien assez tôt!

Il continua de tourner pendant plusieurs minutes. Il semblait hésiter, son pas se faisant tantôt rapide, tantôt lent. Patiente, j'attendais, mais je commençais à avoir mal là où son épaule appuyait sur mon estomac. Rapidement, cette douleur m'agaça.

On est bientôt arrivés?, demandai-je naïvement.

Tu verras bien quand nous y seront, dit-il, mystérieux.

J'en déduisis qu'il n'était même pas sûr lui même de la destination. Mais je commençais à avoir sérieusement mal...Je ne pourrais pas tenir encore bien longtemps. J'aurais aimé qu'il pense à changer sa façon de me porter, parce que là, ça commençait à me taper sur les nerfs.

Tu peux pas me poser deux minutes?, râlais-je.

Non, répéta-t-il simplement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il s'arrêta. Nous étions revenus au pied de mon arbre. Je tressaillis, revoyant trop bien les images associées à ce lieu mortel. Le sang, son corps sans vie, les souvenirs brûlants. Je fermai les yeux, attendant que le cela passe. Au bout de quelques secondes, Sasuke me posa sur le sol. Il ne me lâcha pas, mais forma une série de sceaux avec sa main libre et le sol se souleva pour laisser place à une entrée souterraine très sombre. Elle était assez large pour nous permettre de passer tous les deux et donnait sur un escalier en pierre, recouvert d'herbes sèches entremêlées, qui disparaissait dans les profondeurs. L'un dans l'autre, un très charmant endroit... Il me tenait par le bras et me tira avec lui en direction de cette ouverture sinistre. J'eus un mouvement de recul. Il se tourna vers moi, ses yeux noirs sans émotions croisant les miens:

Tu devrais avancer, dit il avant de me tirer à nouveau.

Cette fois je le suivis, douchée par la menace qui perçait à travers ses mots, et entrait avec lui dans ce lieu inconnu.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPITRE 8 : Dès que le silence se fait, les gens le meublent

Les escaliers nous menèrent dans une pièce toute en pierre. La pierre était vieillie, effritée, en piteux état. Tout était gris. J'avais l'impression de retourner dans mon antre rocheuse. Je songeai à l'impact que pouvait avoir un tel lieu sur Sasuke et me tournai vers lui. Comme d'habitude, il ne laissait rien transparaitre. Il m'attira vivement derrière lui. Il semblait enfin savoir où nous allions... Nous parcourûmes un long labyrinthe souterrain. Sasuke formait régulièrement des sceaux avec ses mains, ou marmonnait telle parole. Je compris qu'il annulait des jutsu. Nous arrivâmes finalement dans un couloir au bout duquel se trouvait une porte imposante. Il l'ouvrit, non sans avoir frappé trois coups brefs et un coup plus long au préalable.

Nous pénétrâmes dans ce qui ressemblait à un salon. De vieux canapés longeaient les murs, une table meublait le centre de la pièce. Je ne discernai aucune décoration mis à part les lampes. Nous étions sous terre donc il n'y avait aucune fenêtre. Il y avait une porte à droite et une autre à gauche. Quelques livres erraient sur la table, mais c'était tout. Somme toute, cette pièce était affreusement vide.

Un bruit de verre cassé attira mon attention sur la gauche.

J'ai senti un chakra de femme!, entendis-je hurler.

Presque aussitôt, trois têtes apparurent dans l'ouverture qui donnait sur une autre pièce. L'une était celle de Karin, elle n'exprimait que de la colère et de l'indignation. L'autre était celle de Juugo, il n'émanait de lui que de la douce curiosité. La dernière m'était inconnue, elle appartenait à un jeune homme aux allures de gamin, dont le vif intérêt se lisait dans ses yeux verts-mer et son sourire si étrange. Alors c'était là l'équipe que Sasuke s'était constitué.

Je ne savais pas si je devais sourire, garder la tête haute ou détourner les yeux. Je décidai donc de prendre un air qui englobait un peu les trois. Dessinant un sourire fier sur mon visage, je détournai mon visage en redressant le menton. C'était parfait comme ça.

Sasuke, c'est qui celle là?, demanda froidement Karin.

Une espionne, répondit-il. Je l'ai trouvée dehors.

Et pourquoi l'amènes-tu ici?, s'insurgea-t-elle.

Je pense qu'elle pourrait nous être utile, assura-t-il.

Commeeeeeent???

Écoute, siffla-t-il, ça ne te concerne pas. C'est ma décision.

Karin me lança un regard mortel, se retourna et repartit d'où elle venait. Les deux autres s'étaient approchés, curieux. Le gamin aux yeux bleus donna une tape dans le dos de Sasuke:

Eh ben, tu ramènes des filles maintenant, dit-il d'un air narquois. Après tout, tu es humain, ajouta-t-il dans un haussement d'épaule.

Suigetsu, ne commence pas, prévint Juugo.

Et Suigetsu sortit sans demander son reste, le sourire aux lèvres. Je restai là, immobile, n'osant regarder rien ni personne. Sur mon bras gauche, la prise de Sasuke se raffermit. Signe d'impatience. Le connaissant, il ne devait pas beaucoup apprécier la situation présente...

Juugo m'observa et me sourit. Était-ce une habitude chez lui de sourire à ses ennemis? Je lui rendis timidement la politesse et il sembla satisfait. Il ferma la porte de la pièce de gauche et s'assit sur un des vieux canapés. Sasuke esquissa un mouvement, quand Juugo l'interrogea:

Alors? Que vas-tu faire d'elle?

La mettre dans la chambre vide jusqu'à nouvel ordre, répondit Sasuke

Mmmh, se contenta de répondre Juugo, songeur. Et que vas-tu dire à Akatsuki?

Ils ne viennent pas ici, répondit Sasuke d'un ton sec.

Juugo garda le silence. Sasuke lui lança un regard appuyé, comme s'il attendait la suite. Mais rien ne vint.

Vous serez chargés de veiller à ce qu'elle se nourrisse, dit alors Sasuke, comme je l'ai dis, elle pourrait nous être utile et un cadavre ne nous servirait à rien.

Eh c'est de moi qu'on parle là!, songeai-je. Il avait de la chance que je sois encore sonnée sinon je lui aurais sorti une réplique qui l'aurait remis à sa place! Je me contentai donc de le fusiller du regard. Juugo m'observait avec intérêt, et je me sentis gênée. Je fus contente d'être à nouveau tirée par le bras et suivis Sasuke jusqu'à la porte de droite. Il l'ouvrit, et la referma derrière nous.

Nous étions dans une pièce carrée tout aussi sombre que le reste de l'habitation. C'était visiblement une chambre, puisqu'un lit était collé au mur. Un petite cloison dissimulait des toilettes et un lavabo. Une table de chevet en bois portant une lampe était posée à côté du lit. En face, un petit meuble à tiroirs devait surement faire office de commode. Une vieille chaise était appuyée contre le mur. Mis à part ça, il n'y avait rien dans la pièce. Je frémis à la perspective de ne rien voir d'autre que cette chambre pendant des mois.

Sasuke me conduisit vers le lit, fit pression sur mes épaules et me fit assoir. J'étais perdue. Pourquoi ne m'avait-il pas jetée dans la pièce comme la digne prisonnière que j'étais? Il attrapa la chaise contre le mur. J'observai chacun de ses gestes. Ces dernières années, les rares fois où je l'avais aperçu, je n'avais vu qu'un combattant. Le voir pratiquer des gestes banals, l'imaginer assis dans un des canapés d'à côté, cela me laissait perplexe. J'avais perdu l'habitude de le voir dans le quotidien.

Il posa la chaise face à moi et s'assit à califourchon dessus. Je le regardai sans comprendre, mais je n'osai rien demander. Ses pupilles froides se posèrent sur les miennes et il ouvrit la bouche:

Que fais-tu ici Sakura?


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPITRE 9 : Amour et haine, parents consanguins?

La question me désarçonna. Il voulait savoir pourquoi je venais perturber sa douce vie de renégat, c'était légitime. Mais je ne me serais pas attendu à ce qu'il me pose la question directement. Eh bien, mon cher, je n'ai aucunement l'intention de te répondre! Je durcis mes traits et lui jetai un regard peu amène.

Tu sais que je finirais par connaître la réponse en utilisant certains moyens en ma possession, dit-il. Libre à toi de choisir ou non la facilité.

Il prit un air cruel et je compris tout de suite de quelle nature étaient ces « certains moyens ». J'avais eu ma dose de souffrance pour cette nuit, mais l'idée d'abandonner si facilement ne me plaisait pas du tout. Pourtant, je savais très bien qu'il ne bluffait pas. Il réussirait très certainement à me faire parler. A la seule pensée du Genjutsu que j'avais subit un peu plus tôt, j'étais déjà prête à tout lui avouer. Tout, plutôt que revivre ça.

Conscient du dilemme auquel je faisais face, et voyant probablement mes yeux passer de la détermination au doute, Sasuke attendait patiemment que je me décide. Je lisais sur ses traits qu'il ne se faisait aucun doute quand à la décision que j'allais prendre. Il était lui même perdu dans ses pensées, le regard encore plus vide que d'habitude. A force de l'observer, j'en oubliai la décision que je devais prendre, et profitai de cet instant où je pouvais enfin le voir de façon précise, pour la première fois depuis des années. Il était plus beau que jamais. Son air froid et mystérieux le rendait irrésistible. Son visage avait muri, définitivement débarrassé des dernières rondeurs enfantines. Sa peau épousait parfaitement les angles harmonieux de sa mâchoire et de ses pommettes. Son regard semblait pénétrer toute chose. Mais celui-ci me rendait triste. Ses yeux avait perdu toute trace de la haine qui y était si longtemps demeurée ardente. On ne voyait plus de tristesse, de sentiment de solitude dans ses pupilles. On n'y voyait plus rien du tout. Tout ce qui l'avait rendu humain autrefois n'était plus. Mon cœur se serra à nouveau. Je baissai la tête, ne voulant pas montrer mon accès de faiblesse à mon ancien compagnon.

Je finis par reposer mon regard sur lui et dit d'une voix claire:

Vas-y, pose ta question.

Sage décision, assura-t-il sans sourciller. Mais je te l'ai déjà posée. Je n'aime pas me répéter.

Touchée.

Je suis venue ici dans l'espoir de te trouver..., dis-je vaguement.

Il allait être difficile d'avouer la vraie raison de ma venue. Mais il avait bien du s'en rendre compte lui même...Il désirait simplement l'entendre de ma bouche. Bourreau. Il ne dit rien, attendant que je continue.

...et de te tuer, terminai-je sur un ton qui ne laissait aucun doute sur ma motivation originelle.

J'avais cru comprendre ça, affirma mon interlocuteur. Tu saisis que je ne peux pas te renvoyer dans ton village, maintenant que tu connais cet endroit.

J'acquiesçai. C'était évident. Ce qui l'était moins en revanche c'était...

Pourquoi tu ne me tues pas?

Encore une fois, je n'aime pas me répéter, déclara-t-il.

Ne compte pas sur moi pour t'aider à faire du tort à Konoha, Sasuke, annonçai-je simplement en le voyant se lever.

Il ne réagit pas. Il repoussa la chaise contre le mur, et sortit en verrouillant la porte derrière lui. Je me laissais tomber en arrière sur le matelas rapiécé du lit. Ce petit séjour n'allait pas être joyeux...

Je m'interrogeais sur ce pour quoi Sasuke comptait m'utiliser, j'étais certaine que c'était en rapport avec Konoha. Après tout, à quoi d'autre pouvais-je lui être utile? Les soins? J'avais entendu dire que sa coéquipière avait déjà des capacités médicales. De plus, je n'étais même pas certaine qu'il connaisse ma pratique de la médecine. Ce devait être une toute autre raison.

Alors que je restais là à attendre depuis des heures, je me demandais vaguement quelle heure il pouvait être. Déjà le matin? Je n'avais que très peu dormi sur mon arbre, mais je n'avais absolument pas sommeil. Mon cerveau paraissait certain qu'il y avait d'autres problèmes beaucoup plus urgents à régler. A commencer par le tri qui s'imposait dans ma tête. Je ne faisais plus la distinction entre haine et amour, entre passé et présent, entre réalité et illusion. Les quelques minutes que j'avais passé en la présence de Sasuke avait suffit à faire tomber toutes les colonnes de mon édifice mental, que je croyais si solide...

J'avais souvent entendu dire que haine et amour ne pouvaient exister l'un sans l'autre. Comme la partie Yin et la partie Yang, deux composants d'un mêmes morceau. Jamais je n'avais été aussi certaine que c'était vrai. Je détestais cet homme pour ce qu'il nous avait fait, pour ce qu'il comptait faire et pour ce qu'il s'était fait à lui même. Tout mon être ne voulait que hurler cette rage. Je comprenais ma volonté de le tuer. Je ne voulais plus qu'il nuise à qui que ce soit. Mais cette haine engendrait une passion dévorante...Je souffrais lorsque je le voyais mourir, et j'avais bien compris que sa mort signerait la mienne. Il était ma raison de vivre. Les souvenirs passés que j'avais de lui n'arrangeaient rien, car ils essayaient de me convaincre qu'il y avait un espoir le concernant. Je l'avais vu gêné, souriant, taquin, et le plus important, je l'avais vu se sacrifier pour ses amis. J'avais du mal à me dire que ce bloc de glace cruel et sans pitié était cet enfant d'autrefois, certes distant et fermé, mais entier.

J'étais tourmentée, rien n'allait plus. Une partie de moi voulait que je fasse revivre cette partie de lui. Elle devait bien encore exister quelque part. Plus j'essayais de faire taire cette part de moi-même, qui ne m'apporterait que des souffrances, plus elle grossissait. Je voulais avoir cet espoir.

Je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps car j'entendis une clef pénétrer dans la serrure. Trois secondes plus tard, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrait.


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour, tout le monde!

N'ayant pas trouvé de moyens de mettre des petits commentaires de début et fin de chapitre sur le site (est ce qu'il existe une option? Si vous savez comment faire, merci d'aider une pauvre fille pas très douée!), j'ai donc décidé de les ajouter directement à mon fichier! Comme ça, au moins!

Alors, je tenais à vous remercier pour vos commentaires! Je lance le chapitre 10, c'est quand même une étape! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira! N'hésitez pas à (ça veut dire que vous devez) mettre des reviews! =D

* * *

CHAPITRE 10 : L'oiseau s'est libéré de la terre. Désormais, il sera prisonnier du ciel.

C'était Suigetsu. Il portait un plateau contenant un bol, de l'eau et des galettes de riz. C'était bien le matin donc. Voyant que j'étais assise sur le lit et que je le toisais, il sourit, dévoilant ses dents si inhabituelles.

Tu n'as pas dormi, dit-il.

C'était une assertion donc je ne répondis rien. Je me contentai de le regarder poser le plateau sur le sol, repartir dans la pièce d'à côté et en revenir avec une petite table en bois. Il n'aurait pas du se donner cette peine. J'aurais pu manger par terre, je n'étais plus à ça près...Karin était apparemment du même avis car je l'entendis grommeler alors que Suigetsu refermait la porte. Il posa mon nouveau meuble à coté de la chaise, se retourna pour verrouiller la porte, ramassa le plateau et le plaça sur la table. Puis il se vautra comme un pacha sur mon lit.

J'ouvris des yeux ronds. Il me regarda sans abandonner son sourire et me désigna le plateau de l'index. Ce qui voulait dire: mange.

Qu'est ce que ça signifie?, demandais-je âprement.

Ça signifie que tu dois manger, persifla-t-il, et que je dois rester là pour vérifier que tu le fais bien.

Il avait l'air de beaucoup s'amuser. Je fis la moue, histoire de bien montrer que ça ne me plaisait pas du tout et plaçai la chaise devant mon plateau. Je m'assis et entamai mon déjeuner silencieusement,après avoir rapidement vérifié qu'il ne contenait aucun poison. Qu'il ne compte pas sur moi pour faire la conversation!

Alors que j'attaquais ma troisième galette – j'avais plus faim que je ne l'aurais cru – Suigetsu se racla la gorge.

Alors, tu viens d'où?, demanda-t-il d'un ton trop léger pour être honnête. Je ne suis pas sensé t'adresser la parole mais je te fais confiance pour que ça reste entre nous!

Je tournai la tête vers lui. Il souriait à pleine dent. J'avais l'impression d'être l'objet d'une plaisanterie que je ne comprenais pas. Je ne dis rien. J'avais remarqué, peu de temps après la sortie de Sasuke, que je n'avais plus mon bandeau; il avait du me l'enlever, afin que ses compagnons ne sachent pas que je venais de son ancien village.

Je n'ai aucune raison de te répondre, dis-je.

Le silence s'installa à nouveau. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je tenais à garder mon identité secrète. Mais quelque chose dans l'attitude de Suigetsu me fis dire qu'il avait sa petite idée. Et peut-être n'était-il pas loin de la vérité...

Tu sais, ce n'est pas dans l'habitude de ce cher Sasuke de ramener des prisonniers, insinua-t-il, l'air de rien.

Eh bien il faut croire que tout le monde change, rétorquai-je.

Mouais...fut tout ce qu'il trouva à répondre.

Puis il se leva d'un bond et son visage fut soudain à quelques centimètres du mien. Je rougis jusqu'aux oreilles, surprise par cette soudaine proximité.

Garde ton histoire pour toi si tu veux, murmura-t-il, mais je t'assure que je finirais par savoir, de gré ou de force.

Je cessai de respirer. Deux fois que j'entendais la même menace en moins de 12 heures...Mais je le regardai droit dans les yeux et affirmai:

Il n'y a rien à savoir.

Il secoua la tête et ses traits prirent l'air désespéré de celui qui n'est pas dupe. Puis il se rassit sur mon lit. Je finis mon repas, songeuse. Lorsque j'eus terminé, il repris le plateau et se dirigea vers la porte. Il se retourna une dernière fois et lança:

Réfléchis bien! Comme je suis chargé de te surveiller à tous tes repas, j'aurais l'occasion de te convaincre!

Et il quitta la pièce, me laissant de marbre. Ce mec n'avait pas l'air d'être du genre à prendre les gens avec des pincettes...

Je m'allongeai et me préparai à m'ennuyer. Sasuke avait pris ses précautions: je ne pouvais pas utiliser mon chakra ici. J'aurais pourtant bien aimé défoncer ces murs à grands renforts de coups de poing...Comme c'était impossible, j'avais très vite abandonner cette idée. Mais je n'avais rien à faire!!! J'espérais qu'ils aient l'intention de sortir la prisonnière de temps en temps parce que j'allais vite devenir claustrophobe... je décidai que la prochaine fois que je serais honorée d'une visite, je demanderais un bouquin, du papier, quelque chose pour m'occuper.

Peut-être avais-je trop vite baissé les bras, oui c'est vrai. Mais au fond de moi même, j'étais contente d'être plus proche de Sasuke que je ne l'avais été depuis longtemps, et mon esprit fraîchement chamboulé se disait que je devais profiter de cette situation. Secrètement, j'étais à peu près sure d'une chose: je n'avais nullement l'intention de m'enfuir.

* * *

Fini pour cette fois! La suite le 15 février, si tout va bien! Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre? Personnellement, j'aime beaucoup Suigetsu, c'est pourquoi j'ai tenu à ce qu'il occupe une place importante dans ma fic! Eh oui, vous n'avez pas fini de le voir! C'est un personnage facilement exploitable, en terme de caractère! Ce n'est pas comme un certain brun taciturne dont je ne citerai pas le nom! ^^ Sur ce, je vous salue! Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre!


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour tout le monde!

Merci Kiba31 pour ton review, il m'a fait plaisir! =D

Si tu aimes bien Suigetsu, alors tu vas être servie! Dans l'histoire en général, et immédiatement avec ce chapitre!

Peut-être est-ce une illusion due à la présence de dialogue, mais j'ai l'impression que ce chapitre est plus long que d'habitude... Nous verrons cela!

* * *

CHAPITRE 11: Manipulation n'est qu'art parmi les arts

Les jours passaient très lentement. Comme je n'avais aucune horloge, ni fenêtre pour m'informer des heures qui tournaient, j'étais complètement déboussolée. Mes seuls repaires temporels étaient les repas portés par Suigetsu, le matin, le midi et le soir. Ce dernier ne s'était pas départi de son idée, mais il ne pouvait me faire aucun mal physique, sinon il s'en mordrait les doigts. Il le savait bien, et moi aussi. Il tentait donc chaque jour de me faire peur, en vain. Ce jour là, il changea de tactique.

Tu ne manges pas très bien je trouve, lança-t-il, je vais devoir en référer aux hautes autorités.

Coup d'œil dans ma direction. Haussement d'épaules de ma part.

Sasuke est parti depuis quelques temps, continua-t-il, je lui dirais ce qu'il en est quand il sera rentré.

Aucune réaction. Je restai parfaitement tranquille.

C'est bizarre d'ailleurs, s'étonna-t-il, il nous avait dit qu'il en avait pour deux jours, et ça fait presque une semaine qu'il est parti.

Je me raidis.

Bah, je me fais pas de mouron, rigola-t-il comme s'il parlait tout seul, il est tout a fait capable de venir à bout de ce mec, comment il s'appelle déjà? Raaah, je ne m'en souviens plus! Le Jinchuuriki de Kyuubi...comment c'est son nom?

Je laissai tomber ma cuillère et m'étouffai. Je toussai depuis deux bonnes minutes lorsqu'il réagit.

Ça va?, s'empressa-t-il de demander. Tu va pas crever?

Et il me donna un grand coup dans le dos, qui acheva de me couper le souffle. Je me tournai vivement vers lui, et il lut la détresse dans mes yeux, ce qui étira son sourire de requin.

T'as mal?, demanda-t-il.

Je ne fus pas sûre de bien comprendre le sens de cette question mais je hochai la tête en signe de dénégation. Je repris mon souffle calmement. Je n'avais plus faim du tout. Je repoussai le plateau. Suigetsu s'en empara et traversa la pièce avec l'air joyeux de celui qui a tout gagné.

Je crois savoir d'où tu viens, l'entendis-je triompher.

Il s'arrêta juste devant la porte et se retourna.

Au fait! Sasuke n'est absolument pas allé affronter Kyuubi. C'est pas sa priorité du moment!

Et il quitta la pièce, très fier de lui. Je m'étais faite avoir comme une bleue...

Non mais c'est pas possible! Je fulminais. En plus il ne m'a même pas demandé précisément ce que j'étais pour Sasuke! Il va se faire des films! Il s'en fait sûrement déjà!

Je n'avais aucun doute: Suigetsu allait faire part de sa découverte aux deux autres! Je voyais d'ici leur réaction. Karin apprenant que j'appartenais au passé de Sasuke, dont elle ignorait tout. Elle viendrait sûrement m'assassiner en secret...Quant à Juugo, il était une véritable bombe à retardement, et, de ce fait, ses réactions étaient imprévisibles...

Mais le pire ce n'était pas eux... Sasuke saurait un jour ou l'autre qu'ils étaient au courant...Et je n'osais imaginer ce qu'il pourrait entendre...Et comment il réagirait...Il allait surement croire que c'était moi qui leur avait raconter tout ça! Tout ça quoi d'ailleurs?? Je ne savais même pas à quelle conclusion Suigetsu avait abouti!!

Je me laissai fondre sur place. S'il vous plait, faites que je ne souffre pas...Qu'il me tue dignement et sans effusions de sang...

Je n'avais qu'une seule solution; et je compris que Suigetsu avait gagné. S'il n'avait encore rien dit aux autres, je lui dirais tout, pourvu qu'il n'invente rien lui même! Je devais espérer qu'il ne leur raconte rien....

Le soir arriva. A peine la porte s'ouvrait-elle que je tirai Suigetsu par le bras. Le contenu du plateau aurait pu avoir une fin misérable si je ne l'avais retenu et posé à la hâte sur la table. Je nous jetai tous deux sur le bord du lit et plongeai mon regard effrayé dans celui de Suigetsu, le sondant dans l'espoir d'y voir quelque chose de rassurant...

Eh, t'es tarée!, s'écria l'intéressé en retirant son bras de ma main, qui le serrait manifestement trop fort.

Tu n'as rien dis?, attaquai-je tout à trac.

Rien dis sur quoi, au fait?, demanda-t-il avec un sourire sadique.

Dis moi que tu n'as rien dis aux deux autres!, insistai-je. Si tu l'as fait, je suis déjà morte!

Aaaah, s'exclama-t-il, levant un doigt devant ses yeux et haussant la voix, que tu connais Sasuke depuis longtemps, c'est ça que tu veux pas que je dise?

Pour un peu je l'aurais frappé. Mais je devais faire preuve de bonne volonté...

Chuuut, implorai-je, arrête ça tout de suite!

Sinon quoi?, susurra-t-il, tu vas demandé à Sasuke de me punir?

Non, dis-je, mais ce serait dommage pour toi que je disparaisse avant d'avoir satisfait ta curiosité...

Et je le regardai d'un air entendu. Il savait que j'avais raison. Mais il n'était pas de ceux qui se laissent mener par le bout du nez.

Tu te crois en position de marchander, peut-être, ma belle?, ironisa-t-il.

Non, je crois simplement que tu sais ce qui va dans ton sens, et ce qui va à l'opposé, affirmai-je.

Puis je me levai pour prendre place sur la chaise et commençai mon dîner. Le silence régna pendant plusieurs minutes, et je sus que chaque seconde me rapprochait de la victoire. Enfin, alors que j'avais presque fini de manger, Suigetsu grogna.

Bon okay, t'as gagné , marmonna-t-il.

Je me tournai lentement vers lui, et l'encourageait à m'interroger sur ce qu'il voulait savoir.

Tu répondras sans râler?, voulu-t-il savoir, soupçonneux.

J'acquiesçai. Je savais que je risquai de regretter mon geste, mais je ne voulais pas que mon histoire sorte de ces murs.

Par contre, exposai-je, en échange des informations que je vais te donner, tu dois me promettre que tu ne diras rien à personne.

Ouais, pas de problème, assura-t-il avec légèreté.

Dans ce cas, demande et je te répondrais, déclarai-je avec confiance.

Il eut un sourire satisfait, mais ne me questionna pas. Au contraire, il se remit debout, attrapa le plateau et gagna rapidement la porte.

Prépare toi alors, on commence demain!, fit-il avant de sortir.

Son empressement indiquait que le temps qu'il passait avec moi était décompté. Il m'interrogerait donc surement aux heures des repas, pendant une temps indéfini... Cela promettait...

* * *

Et voilà, Suisui (petit surnom) a obtenu ce qu'il voulait! Au programme du prochain chapitre...vous verrez bien, mais vous devez vous faire une petite idée, n'est ce pas? =)

Qu'avez-vous pensé de celui-ci? Personnellement, les chapitres où Suigetsu est présent font partie de mes préférés car ils sont plus humoristiques!

Sur ce je vous abandonne!

Bisous, prochain chapitre le 18 février!


	12. Chapter 12

Salut, tout le monde!

Voici le chapitre 12! Au centre du sujet: la curiosité insatiable de Suigetsu! Donc, un peu d'humour, mais pas que... ^^

Je vous laisse découvrir!

* * *

CHAPITRE 12: Avec la parole nue revient toute la vérité

Première question: est ce que tu as fait des trucs pas nets avec Sasuke?

Je rougis jusqu'aux oreilles.

Non mais c'est quoi ce mec!!! hurlai-je en me jetant sur lui.

Eh, t'as dis que tu répondrais à toutes mes questions!, riposta-t-il gaiement en retenant mon poing.

Et c'est celle là ta première?, m'écriai-je.

Oui, dit-il en souriant.

Eh bien non, je n'ai pas fais de trucs « pas nets » avec Sasuke!!, répondis-je en me rasseyant, vaincue.

Mmmh, dit-il, les deux bras derrière la tête, vautré sur le canapé.

Il me lança un regard songeur, dévoila toutes ses dents dans un sourire moqueur et m'acheva avec un:

Avoue que c'est pas l'envie qui t'as manquée...

Je poussai un cri de rage et lui sautai à la gorge. Il se liquéfia et mes doigts passèrent à travers l'eau. Je me figeai, pas encore habituée à cette technique qu'il ne m'avait dévoilée que quelques minutes auparavant, lors d'un précédent coup de poing. Il se reforma et posa un doigt sur ses lèvres en protestant:

Oh, c'est pas parce qu'il y a personne aujourd'hui à part moi que tu peux hurler à tout bout de champ!

Flash-back explicatif:

C'était jour de fête pour moi! Sasuke, Karin et Juugo étant partis en mission je ne sais où, Suigetsu était resté pour me surveiller. Je lui avais dit que c'était une précaution inutile; puisque, étant enfermée dans une pièce innervant mon chakra, elle même située au bout d'un dédale souterrain protégé par mille et un jutsu, j'avais peu de chance de parvenir à m'échapper. Suigetsu rit et me donna raison, mais, disait-il, « on ne sait jamais ». Je le soupçonnais d'avoir piquer ces termes à Sasuke.

Du coup, les circonstances s'étant révélées si favorables, il m'avait fait une fleur et avait ouvert ma chambre pour me laisser parcourir librement, mais sous surveillance, leur humble planque. J'avais découvert que la pièce d'où étaient sortis les trois membres de Taka à mon arrivée était une cuisine exigüe, adjacente à une petite salle à manger, elle même donnant sur trois chambres et deux salles de bain. Suigetsu m'expliqua que la sienne était voisine de celle de Juugo, ce qui n'était pas de tout repos. J'avais parcouru ces lieux avec un air ahuri. J'imaginais Sasuke sur chaque parcelle de chaque pièce. A quelle place avait-il l'habitude de s'asseoir? Quel plat aimait-il manger? Et surtout: est-ce qu'il était souvent présent?

Je tournai des yeux envahis de curiosité vers mon gardien et son sourire s'effaça.

C'est moi qui pose les questions, j'te rappelle!, protesta-t-il avant de retourner dans la pièce principale.

S'en suivit sa première question, mon attaque ratée, et on en était à peu près là.

Fin du flash-back explicatif.

Allez, je suis sérieux maintenant, assura mon inquisiteur personnel sans se départir de son sourire, tu viens de Konoha si mes déductions sont bonnes?

Oui, acquiesçai-je.

Et tu as connu Sasuke là-bas, dit-il. Tu connais aussi le Jinchuuriki de Kyuubi!

On était dans la même équipe, tous les trois...

Ah ouais, dur...J'peux te dire un truc? Tu choisis mal tes amis!

Je lui lançai un regard assassin et il s'esclaffa, avant de poursuivre:

Bon, okay, t'étais dans la même équipe que Kyuubi et Sasuke. L'unité qui a battu Zabuza Momochi, hein? Ça m'explique pas pourquoi il t'a ramenée ici au lieu de te saigner sur place!

Moi non plus, avouai-je calmement, quoiqu'un peu remuée par l'expression « saigner sur place »..

Et t'es venue là pour quoi?, m'interrogea-t-il.

Pour le tuer à l'origine, dis-je sans me départir de ma sérénité.

Ah...

Il me scruta attentivement avant de déclarer, d'une voix pleine de sous-entendus:

Pourtant t'as pas l'air de le détester!

Je le hais de toute mon âme, crachai-je.

J'te crois pas une seconde!

Je serrai les poings si fort que mes ongles percèrent ma peau. Je sentis des larmes de rage me monter aux yeux. Ce n'était pas à cause de ce qu'avait dit le gros sac d'eau, ni même à cause de Sasuke. J'enrageais contre moi-même, contre ma propre faiblesse. Je n'arrivais même pas à faire croire à une personne que je connaissais seulement depuis quelques semaines que je haïssais Sasuke! J'étais si idiote! A peine l'avais-je revu que ma vision de lui avait complètement changé! Tu parles d'une détermination... Oh, bien sûr, je le détestais toujours! Mais je l'aimais tant à la fois...

Eh t'es encore là?, entendis-je.

Je voulus ravaler mes larmes mais une traîtresse glissa quand même le long de ma joue. Bien sûr, elle n'échappa pas au regard perçant du requin d'en face.

Tu pleures??? Eh ben ma pauvre fille...

Tais toi s'il te plaît, bredouillai-je.

Si tu veux que je me taise, va falloir que t'y mettes du tien...Promets moi que tu arrêteras de faire l'anguille et que tu me diras tout sans détour, dès que ta crise sera passée!

Hn...grognais-je en guise de oui.

Ça veut dire oui?

Oui!

Et je laissai les larmes tomber car je ne pouvais plus les retenir. Les semaines passées dans cet endroit lugubre, sans voir une seule fois la lumière du soleil; l'amour qui me dévorait de l'intérieur; et les souvenirs qui remontaient quotidiennement, conséquence de mon inertie; tout ceci devait avoir des répercutions. Et elles étaient arrivées.

Pendant que je me vidais de toute mon eau, Suigetsu parti et ferma la porte de la cuisine derrière lui. Le message était passé. Je pleurai pendant une bonne heure sans m'arrêter. Parfois, je me calmais, mais pour reprendre aussitôt à cause d'une image du passé, du présent, ou en pensant à l'avenir. J'étais accablée du regret d'avoir trahi la confiance de Naruto, de n'avoir pas su retenir Sasuke lors de son départ, d'avoir été un poids pour eux pendant nos missions. Je pleurai pour mon amour impossible, car quand on aime un homme mort, il n'y a aucun espoir, si ce n'est mourir soi-même, et pour n'avoir pas été capable de m'en défaire définitivement. Je pleurai pour mon village, pour mes amis et pour ma famille. Et je pleurai parce que je pleurais une fois de plus...

Lorsqu'enfin je fus calmée pour de bon, Suigetsu sortit de la cuisine et me regarda d'un air inquiet. Je compris qu'il ne s'inquiétait pas de mes états d'âme mais davantage de savoir si j'avais réellement terminé. Je hochai la tête pour l'assurer que c'était passé. Il s'assit donc, soulagé, et plaça sa tête sur ses mains croisées.

Bon, et maintenant, tu as des choses à me dire, rappela-t-il.

Oui, je sais, dis-je.

Et je me confessais. Je terminai par ce que j'avais absolument besoin de dire à voix haute:

Au fond, je n'ai jamais cessé d'aimer Sasuke de tout mon être...

* * *

Ah aaaah! J'ai particulièrement apprécié de conclure ce chapitre par cette phrase si... digne d'un roman à l'eau de rose! ^^ Oh, et puis cela ne fait pas de mal de temps en temps! Et c'est un peu le centre de l'histoire après tout!

Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé? Pas la phrase, le chapitre! J'adorerais avoir moult commentaires pour la prochaine fois! Le prochain chapitre sortira le 21 février, quel malheur, je reprendrais les cours le lendemain T_T C'est affreux...


	13. Chapter 13

Yop!

Voici comme prévu le chapitre 13! Je reprends la fac lundi (soit demain!), donc ne vous inquiétez pas si je ne respecte plus trop mes délais... Je risque d'être débordée, mais je vais essayer de gérer cela au mieux!

En espérant que vous apprécierez ce chapitre!

* * *

CHAPITRE 13: Ce que la voix peut cacher, le regard le livre

Après avoir fait cet aveu, je restai muette. Suigetsu respectait mon silence, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas... Il attendit un moment avant de tenter une approche:

Tu te sens pas libérée?, demanda-t-il d'une voix incertaine.

Si, avouai-je en soupirant.

Bon ben super!, dit-il d'un ton enjoué.

Mais je voyais bien que mon discours l'avait perturbé...S'il reconnaissait un peu le Sasuke que j'avais dépeint dans mes souvenirs, il lui était en grande partie inconnu. Je ne comprenais que trop bien que ce soit difficile pour lui d'imaginer Sasuke faire preuve d'amitié...en allant jusqu'à se sacrifier pour une personne chère.

Des bruits de pas me coupèrent dans mes réflexions, et je levai la tête d'un air affolé. Je croisai le regard de Suigetsu et me précipitai dans ma chambre-prison. Je l'entendis jurer et lâcher un:

Ils ne devraient pas être déjà là!

Je claquai la porte derrière moi, il s'occuperait de la verrouiller. Une seconde plus tard, j'entendis la grande porte s'ouvrir et des bruits de pas résonner dans la pièce que je venais de quitter.

Bon faites ce que vous avez à faire, je dois parler à la prisonnière, dit la voix de Sasuke.

Je blêmis. Suigetsu n'avait pas eu le temps de verrouiller la porte... Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ait précisément choisi ce jour pour venir me parler? J'entendis une clé tourner dans le vide et le couinement de la porte qui s'ouvrit. Je vis le regard de Sasuke se poser sur moi, comme pour vérifier que j'étais toujours là, puis la porte se referma violemment.

La porte n'était pas fermée Suigetsu, constata Sasuke d'une voix calme.

Ah, merde, s'écria l'accusé, j'ai du oublier de refermer derrière moi tout à l'heure!

Je ne saurais dire si c'est mon sentiment de terreur qui me donna l'impression qu'il jouait très mal la comédie.

A ta place, je n'oublierais pas de la fermer une seconde fois, menaça Sasuke, ça pourrait m'énerver.

Silence pesant, puis:

Eh ben, dire que t'as pas toujours été comme ça...

Je l'avais entendu depuis ma chambre. Suigetsu avait fait précisément ce qu'il avait promis de ne pas faire. Je le maudis aussi fort qu'il est possible de le faire par la pensée. Je laissai passer un flot de paroles chuchotées entre mes dents, qui pouvait se résumer à « Connard, t'as qu'à mourir ».

Que veux-tu dire?, questionna Sasuke d'un ton empli de noirceur.

Rien, rien...mentis Suigetsu.

J'entendis des pas s'éloigner, puis une porte claqua. Lâcheur!! C'est moi qui allait tout prendre maintenant...En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, ma porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et Sasuke entra. Tout en lui me fit comprendre que j'étais mal barrée. Il était encore plus calme que d'habitude, ce qui était très mauvais...Il avançait doucement. Soudain, je sentis ses doigts se serrer autour de mon cou et mon crâne rencontra violemment le mur. Je poussai un cri de douleur.

Qu'est ce que tu lui as dis?, me demanda sa douce voix.

Je sentais son souffle tout près de mon oreille. La pression de ses doigts se raffermit.

Rien, je n'ai rien dis, assurai-je d'une voix brisée.

Me mentir n'est pas dans ton intérêt.

Je ne mens pas.

Si, tu mens.

Non.

Je portais mes mains à mon cou et tentai de desserrer sa prise, en vain. Je tournai tant bien que mal mon visage de façon à croiser son regard, et ce que j'y vis, plus que tout autre chose, me poussa à me taire. Ses yeux étaient à moins de dix centimètres des miens, et je distinguai au fond de ce regard froid et sans âme une lueur qui emballa mon cœur. Je n'aurais pas pu la nommer, ni même la décrire. Mais cet infime éclat au fond de ses yeux, c'était ce que j'attendais. Pour moi, c'était une preuve qu'il n'était pas perdu, que le Sasuke que j'aimais depuis toutes ces années existait encore.

C'est avec une émotion non dissimulée que je répétai à voix basse:

Je ne mens pas...

Sasuke me lâcha et je portai la main à mon cou en haletant bruyamment. Il me tourna le dos et ouvrit la porte. Avant de partir, il s'arrêta sur le seuil et déclara sans se retourner:

Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi.

Puis il claqua la porte derrière lui. Je n'avais pas peur de ce qu'il allait pouvoir me faire subir. Je dégustai l'ivresse qui envahissait tous mes membres. Je reconnu un sentiment que j'avais depuis longtemps abandonné. Toute mon âme était bercée par l'espoir, un jour, de le voir renaître...

* * *

J'avais vraiment envie d'insérer le titre de mon histoire quelque part! Vous trouvez que ça rend bien? J'aimerais beaucoup connaître vos impressions sur ce chapitre, qui est certes court, mais qui a son importance! Vous n'avez pas fini d'entendre parler de cette fameuse « lueur » dans les yeux de Sasuke =D

Bisous, à la prochaine!


	14. Chapter 14

Ohayo!

Merci pour vos commentaires!

Et voici le chapitre 14 publié en temps et en heure! Alors celui là est plus long que les autres, enfin surtout plus chargé en mots ^^ Mais bon, ce n'est toujours pas extraordinaire! :D

Enfin un chapitre entièrement consacré à Sasuke et Sakura! Il était temps, me direz-vous! Et le pire, c'est que j'ai ajouté ce chapitre alors que j'étais en train d'écrire le 21, qui est maintenant le 22 du coup... Au départ, ce chapitre n'existait pas en fait =)

Sur ces précisions, je vous laisse à votre lecture!

* * *

CHAPITRE 14: Ferme les yeux et tu verras.

Je me doutais bien que je n'allais pas m'en tirer à si bon compte...Durant trois jours, j'attendis courageusement que la sanction tombe.

Ce soir là, j'étais allongée sur mon lit et mes craintes se bousculaient une fois de plus dans ma tête. Qu'allait-il faire? Me forcer à parler avec son Sharingan, c'était le plus probable. Il pouvait me faire subir mille et une atrocités grâce à sa pupille, il me l'avait déjà prouvé... Je ne voulais pas lui avouer que j'avais révélé l'intégralité de son passé – de _notre_ passé – à Suigetsu...Il le prendrait très, très mal!

D'après la façon dont il avait réagi, je pouvais conclure sans trop prendre de risques que son ancienne vie constituait son secret absolu. C'était probablement nécessaire s'il voulait continuer à imposer son autorité. Que ses compagnons apprennent qu'il n'avait pas toujours été aussi insensible et froid ne jouerait pas en sa faveur. Il perdrait toute crédibilité...

J'étais donc à peu près certaine qu'il ne me pardonnerait pas mon geste. Cependant, je n'en voulais pas à Suigetsu d'avoir gaffé, que cela ait été volontaire ou non.

Évidemment, au moment des faits, j'étais dans une rage folle! Mais cet événement m'avait permit de découvrir un secret beaucoup plus important à mes yeux. Tapie dans les profondeurs extrêmes de cet être glacial, une étincelle de vie perdurait. Le Sasuke que j'aimais était là, confiné dans un tout petit espace, prisonnier de lui-même... Tout ce que je devais faire, c'était le délivrer. Pour cela, il me faudrait être patiente et agir avec discernement, en vraie ninja!

Brusquement, le cliquetis de la serrure se fit entendre, et je sursautai. La porte s'ouvrit sur Sasuke, comme de juste, et un frisson me parcourut l'échine. Je reculai contre le mur, joignis mes mains sous ma tête et étendis mes jambes, dans une posture faussement décontractée, avant de poser mon regard sur lui. Je tentai de l'amadouer par un sourire. Inutile. Un sourire n'amadoue pas Sasuke Uchiwa. Il ne sourcilla pas, déplaça la chaise en face de moi et s'y assit comme à son habitude.

Il posa ses coudes sur le dossier et sa tête sur ses mains liées, avant de me vriller ostensiblement de ses pupilles rouges. Je tournai la tête avant que mes yeux ne rencontrent les siens. J'étais consciente que croiser son regard signerait ma défaite immédiate.

Il est inutile de fuir, dit-il d'une voix calme.

Pardonne moi de ne pas me plier à tes méthodes plus que douteuses, répliquai-je amèrement.

Si tu ne te laisses pas faire, je serais contraint de t'y forcer...

La menace claqua comme un fouet. Elle me fit lever la tête et, instantanément, je fus sous son emprise.

Soudain, je fus cernée par un vide immense. Malgré cela, je sentais sa présence partout. Au loin, deux flammes rougeoyantes se rapprochaient inexorablement, leur chaleur m'écrasant un peu plus à chacune de leurs avancées. J'avais désormais l'impression qu'il lisait en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Je ne pouvais rien lui cacher, alors à quoi bon lutter? Dans cet espace infini, sa question résonna comme l'écho:

Qu'es tu allée raconter à Suigetsu?

Ma bouche s'ouvrit pour répondre mais se referma avant qu'un seul mot n'en soit sorti. Après tout, s'il pouvait tout savoir de moi, pourquoi me le demander? S'il était si malin, il n'avait qu'à deviner tout seul la réponse à sa question...

Les flammèches ardentes se rapprochèrent et m'oppressèrent davantage. Je les observai avec un air de défi. Je ne me laisserai pas faire! Je voyais bien désormais qu'il ne pourrait obtenir sa réponse que lorsque je la lui donnerai et un sourire victorieux gagna mes lèvres. Je ne me plierais pas au pouvoir de ses yeux!

Je secouai la tête à droite et à gauche en fermant les paupières. Je devais briser l'illusion. Il n'avait de pouvoir sur moi que tant que je voulais bien le lui accorder! Ma détermination pris peu à peu le dessus et je discernai son visage en face du mien. Je devais détourner son attention. Je levai la main et d'un geste vif la lançai contre sa joue. Malheureusement, il la bloqua à mi-chemin.

Tu as toujours montré de grandes capacités à déjouer les illusions, Sakura, commenta-t-il, mais voyons ce que tu vaux face à un niveau supérieur.

Son Sharingan changea. Il prit une forme qui m'était inconnue, proche de celle d'un atome. Ma volonté fondit comme de la glace au soleil. Je pris soudain conscience de mon erreur, jamais je ne pourrais lutter contre son pouvoir. Il était bien trop puissant, et j'étais au contraire bien trop faible. Je ne m'opposai donc d'aucune façon à l'accroissement de son emprise. Je n'étais qu'une poupée entre ses mains: il pouvait faire de moi ce qu'il voulait.

Lorsqu'il reposa sa question, je lui répondis sans détour, ainsi qu'aux suivantes. Je ne ressentais aucune douleur, aucune colère, aucune déception; en réalité je ne ressentais rien du tout. J'étais devenue une machine à dire la vérité. Quelles avaient été ses questions, je l'ignorais. Je n'en gardais aucun souvenir. Ma conscience était absente, et par conséquence directe: ma mémoire. Celle-ci n'était sollicitée que dans le but de fournir des informations, et pas d'en acquérir.

Lorsque l'illusion pris fin, je fus d'abord en proie à une vive rancœur et tournai vers Sasuke un regard meurtrier. Mais l'intensité de mon sentiment n'était rien face à la colère qui émanait de mon inquisiteur... Instinctivement, j'eus un mouvement de recul. Mais Sasuke saisit mon poignet et me toisa. Bien qu'effrayée, je soutins son regard.

Nous restâmes dans cette position plusieurs minutes. Tandis que je me demandais ce que j'allais devenir, il s'interrogeait certainement sur ce qu'il allait faire de moi. Le temps passait et sa rage semblait faiblir. Finalement, ses lèvres bougèrent et il me posa une question à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas:

Pourquoi es-tu là?

Son ton était tranchant, je devinai qu'il aurait réellement souhaité que je ne sois jamais venue à lui. Bien que cela me fit mal, je n'en laissai rien paraître.

J'ai déjà répondu à cette question auparavant, précisai-je.

Tu te méprends sur son sens, objecta-t-il. Je te demande pourquoi tu es là, _aujourd'hui._

Je restai muette, incertaine de bien saisir le sens de ses paroles. Si j'étais là, c'était parce qu'il m'avait constituée prisonnière! Il me fixa de ses yeux noirs, dans l'attente d'une réponse. Évidemment, il avait bien du constater que je n'avais plus l'intention de le tuer. Il voulait donc savoir comment je voyais ma détention; la subissais-je, où lui trouvais-je un sens? Je ne sais si les effets du Sharingan ne s'étaient pas totalement atténués, où si je désirais croire que ma réponse pourrait avoir des conséquences bénéfiques, mais je lui dis la vérité:

Si je suis là aujourd'hui, c'est certainement pour toi. Parce que j'ai de l'espoir.

Il ne dit rien, mais je crus discerner de l'agacement dans son regard, qu'il dissimula rapidement. Je le regardai avec ostentation, prête à subir le contrecoup de mon audace. Il me considéra encore quelques secondes puis se leva. Alors qu'il reposait la chaise à sa place, il parla:

Ne t'avise pas de me refaire un coup comme celui là.

Pourquoi tu ne me tues pas, Sasuke?

La question avait quitté mes lèvres aussi soudainement que la première fois, sans que je ne m'en rende vraiment compte. Il s'était arrêté. Devant son silence, j'insistai:

Réponds moi, s'il te plait.

Il resta muet et quitta finalement la pièce, me laissant en proie à une incompréhension totale.

Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas me répondre? Peut-être avait-il réellement besoin de moi dans quelque sombre projet... Cela expliquerait pourquoi j'étais sortie indemne de cette entrevue. Il était probablement indispensable que je dispose de mes pleines facultés physiques et mentales, pour le jour où il se servirait de moi. Cela imposait qu'il ne me torture pas et qu'il ne me fasse aucun mal. Il ne pouvait même pas me faire payer ma langue trop bien pendue!

Pourtant, quelque chose me disait que je ne tenais pas la vraie clef de ce mystère. Peut-être avait-il simplement été incapable de me faire du mal? Était-ce possible? Cela justifierait-il le fait qu'il n'ait pu se résoudre à me tuer dès le départ? Il n'arrivait peut-être pas à tirer un trait indélébile sur sa vie passée... Psychologiquement, il avait toujours fait preuve d'une grande force. Du moins, en apparence... Tout ceci était trop incertain!

L'esprit embrouillé, je me déshabillai et me blottis sous la couette, en position fœtale. L'avenir pouvait encore prendre bien des visages!

* * *

Alors, j'ai bien fais de l'ajouter ce petit chapitre? Concrètement, il ne fait pas beaucoup avancer l'histoire, mais j'avoue que personnellement je ne regrette pas de l'avoir écrit =)

Attention, je vous promets du rebondissement pour le chapitre suivant, l'arrivée d'un élément, je dirais même de The nouvel élément perturbateur! Que dis je, de The gros élément perturbateur de l'histoire! Ah ah aaaaah!

Sur ce, à la prochaine, samedi si le monde tourne rond!


	15. Chapter 15

Yo!

J'ai une de ces bronchites, je ne vous raconte pas (bah si, tu racontes là!)! C'est génial, je n'ai pas été malade des vacances et il faut que je chope ce truc la semaine de la rentrée... J'ai l'impression que je vais pas tarder à éjecter mes poumons...Nana dirait que c'est encore un coup du Roi des Démons!

Bref, on s'en fout de ma santé! L'important, c'est que je sois en état de poster le chapitre! Allez, je sais que vous pensez ça au fond! ^^

Sans papoter plus avant, je vous laisser à votre lecture!

* * *

CHAPITRE 15 : Chaque fois que l'aube paraît, le mystère est là tout entier

Le lendemain, je fus réveillée par des bruits bizarres venant de la pièce voisine. Quelqu'un tapait sur quelque chose. Un jour, Suigetsu m'avait donné un petit réveil en me précisant qu'il en avait par dessus la tête de devoir me donner l'heure à tout bout de champ. Je jetai donc un œil dessus pour voir que les aiguilles indiquaient cinq heures et treize minutes. Quel tapage si tôt le matin!

Les sens encore endormis, je quittai mon lit et gagnai la porte à pas furtifs. Je collai mon oreille contre le bois et écoutai. Comme je n'entendais pas de façon précise, je me couchai à plat ventre et approchai mon oreille du petit espace entre le sol et la porte. Les coups semblaient provenir de la gauche. Or il n'y avait que la sortie à cet endroit. Quelqu'un frappait contre la grande porte!

Je restai immobile, interdite, attendant que quelque chose se passe. Je ne pouvais rien faire depuis cette chambre...Trois secondes plus tard, des bruits d'une autre nature m'annoncèrent que l'on s'agitait dans le salon. Deux secondes s'écoulèrent encore avant que ma porte ne s'ouvre en se cognant violemment contre mon arcade sourcilière. Je poussai un cri de douleur et reculai, pour voir apparaître les jambes de Sasuke. Je me levai rapidement, gênée, et lui lançait une œillade interrogatrice. Il y répondit par une variante peu éloquente...

Guère rassurée, je décidai d'avoir recours à la parole, souvent plus explicite dans ce genre de situations.

Qu'est ce que c'est??, m'écriai-je donc.

Il me répondit par un regard peu amène, lequel m'empêcha d'aller plus loin dans la formulation orale de ma panique.

Il fit un signe de la tête à Juugo et Suigetsu, qui acquiescèrent. Juugo se posta à côté de l'entrée. Suigetsu attrapa la poignée d'une main et saisit le verrou de l'autre. Sasuke avait les doigts autour du manche de son katana, prêt à dégainer. Comme il me bouchait la vue, je me penchai légèrement sur le côté, de façon à voir ce qui allait surgir par cette porte.

Répondant à un nouveau signe de tête de Sasuke, Suigetsu abaissa la poignée. Les coups cessèrent.

Enfin!, s'exclama une voix d'homme.

Tous regardèrent Sasuke, qui, d'un geste, encouragea Suigetsu à ouvrir. Tandis que ce dernier s'exécutait, Sasuke me poussa sans ménagement dans ma chambre et referma derrière moi.

J'en béai d'indignation. Mais quelque chose me poussa à ne pas hurler de colère: l'homme qui allait entrer était sûrement un membre de l'Akatsuki! S'il me voyait, les conséquences seraient terribles. Pour une raison qui m'échappait encore, Sasuke ne m'avait pas tuée. Je doutais que cet homme fasse preuve de la même clémence...

Je restai donc assise le dos contre la porte, prêtant une oreille attentive à la discussion qui se tenait derrière moi. Malheureusement, Sasuke conduisit rapidement le nouveau venu ailleurs, et les voix s'éloignèrent. Il ne voulait pas que je puisse entendre...

Des quelques mots que j'avais pu saisir, je compris que le visiteur était effectivement de l'Akatsuki. Mais je n'appris rien sur la raison de sa venue...Je tentai d'accentuer ma perception auditive, mais les seuls sons qui me parvinrent de la cuisine furent des voix étouffées.

Puis j'entendis quelqu'un revenir dans le salon. Une clé tourna dans la serrure et la porte s'ouvrit, butant contre mon dos.

Eh, va falloir que tu te pousses!

Reconnaissant la voix et le parler de Suigetsu, je me levai et le laissai entrer. Il ferma doucement la porte derrière lui.

Bon, je suis pas sensé être là, expliqua-t-il à un débit rapide, je veux juste te dire qu'il faut pas te faire remarquer, parce que ce gars là s'il te voit, c'est mauvais pour nous tous.

Je hochai la tête pour lui montrer que j'avais compris, rouvris la porte et le poussai dehors. Il tira le battant derrière lui et je l'entendis rejoindre les autres.

Résignée à l'idée de devoir une fois de plus bâillonner ma curiosité, je retournai à mon lit et m'y vautrai. Je n'avais aucune crainte, l'homme repartirai aussi vite qu'il était venu...Je fermai les yeux et tentai d'apaiser les battements de mon coeur lorsque des voix proches attirèrent mon attention.

Je regagnai la porte et écoutai attentivement. Une voix précipitée, celle de l'homme assurément, répondait à celle, calme et posée, de Sasuke.

J'aurai souhaité te parler en privé, disait la voix.

Allons dehors dans ce cas, proposa Sasuke.

L'extérieur est bien trop vaste et trop imprévisible, contra l'homme. Tu devrais le savoir Sasuke.

Je pensais davantage au souterrain...

Non, je n'y tiens pas...

Alors je vous propose de remettre cette discussion à plus tard.

Je me disais plutôt...commença l'homme.

Voyant que Sasuke ne disait rien, il insista sur les mots suivants:

Pourquoi n'irions-nous pas dans cette pièce? Personne ne viendra nous y déranger...

J'avalai ma salive. D'après la façon dont cet homme parlait à Sasuke, j'avais déduis qu'il lui était supérieur, du point de vue hiérarchique...J'avais également décelé de la tension dans la voix de Sasuke...Mais ce qui m'inquiétait par dessus tout, c'était que la pièce dont parlait cet homme si puissant ne pouvait être que ma chambre...

* * *

Alors, alors! J'imagine que vous savez très bien qui est ce fameux visiteur! En même temps, un supérieur hiérarchique de Sasuke, appartenant à l'Akatsuki, il n'y en a pas des masses! =)

Alors, l'élément perturbateur a fait son entrée, mais à votre avis, pourquoi est-il là?

Vous ne le saurez pas en lisant Contes pour enfants pas sages de Jacques Prévert!

I'm waiting for your reviews! (Heureusement que je suis bilingue!)

Kiss (idem)

PS: J'ai choisi ce titre car, pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, le kanji utilisé pour Akatsuki signifie aube! J'étais assez contente de m'être souvenu de ce détail, cela m'a grandement aidée dans ma recherche de titre! ^^


	16. Chapter 16

Bonjour à tous!

Ma bronchite n'est toujours pas calmée... Elle a même sans aucun doute empiré... Si je dois mourir, je laisserai un testament à mon père pour qu'il continue de poster mes chapitres... Ne vous inquiétez pas, je pense à vous... T_T Non, restons sérieux! Mais quand même, c'est chiant à la longue, là!

Bref! Je ne vous embête pas plus avec mes histoires de santé! Bonne lecture! Et une fois de plus, merci pour vos reviews!

PS: J'ai essayé de poster depuis cette nuit, mais le site a fait des caprices...

* * *

Si tu veux la paix, prépare la guerre...

Je me déplaçai aussi doucement et silencieusement que l'urgence le permettait, et gagnai mon lit en trois grandes enjambées. Il fallait que je me cache. Le ton de l'homme, que je soupçonnais d'être le chef de l'Akatsuki au vu de son assurance, était sans appel. Il avait besoin de parler à Sasuke et cette pièce conviendrait, il n'y avait aucune objection à faire.

Je fléchis les genoux, collai mon corps contre la surface froide du sol et d'une glissade me faufilai sous le sommier. Quel chance que ce sommier existe! Si j'avais eu une couche à même le sol, j'étais cuite! La chambre inhibant l'utilisation du chakra, cet homme ne pourrait pas me repérer, sauf à regarder directement sous le lit. Enfin ça, c'était la théorie. Mais s'il s'agissait bien du chef de l'Akatsuki, j'avais déjà pu personnellement constater qu'il ne se pliait pas aux normes habituelles...

C'est donc le souffle court, le cœur battant et la peur au ventre que j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir. Par miracle, Suigetsu avait encore oublié de fermer à clef en sortant! Une pièce à première vue vide, mais verrouillée, n'aurait surement pas manqué d'éveiller des soupçons chez le visiteur... Recroquevillée contre le mur, je vis quatre pieds prendre la direction de la table.

Cette pièce n'est pas très confortable, comme vous pouvez le constater, dit la voix de Sasuke. Nous discuterons mieux ailleurs, dans de meilleures conditions.

Cette pièce convient parfaitement, décréta le visiteur.

Maintenant que la porte n'était plus là pour la déformer, je reconnus nettement la voix de l'homme au masque que mes amis et moi avions rencontré alors que nous étions à la poursuite de Sasuke, le jour de son affrontement avec Itachi... C'était donc bien lui...

Je vis mon matelas s'affaisser, le lit couina et je compris que quelqu'un s'y était assis. Priant pour que ce soit Sasuke et pas l'autre, afin qu'il n'entendit pas le rythme de ma respiration saccadée, je songeai soudain que j'étais sur le point d'entendre une conversation entre le chef de l'Akatsuki et son membre le plus éminent! Si le premier l'ignorait – du moins je l'espérais! – cela ne devait pas plaire au second. Je soupçonnais d'ailleurs que sa réticence à entamer la conversation dans ma chambre vienne davantage du fait que je puisse entendre que du risque que je sois découverte...

Oui, il se fichait bien que l'on me voit, au moins il serait débarrassé! Et l'Akatsuki avait bien trop besoin de lui pour que ses fautes entraînent de dures remontrances, même si la faute consistait à garder un membre de son ancien village dans son repaire supposé secret... C'était une solution pour lui: me désigner comme victime toute prête à être éliminée! Il n'avait qu'un mot à dire.

Sakura.

Je sursautai. Bien heureusement, ce n'était pas Sasuke qui avait parlé, mais l'autre homme. Je devinai d'après la direction d'où provenait la voix que la personne assise sur mon lit était bien Sasuke.

Que dites-vous?, demanda brusquement Sasuke.

Ce nom te dit quelque chose n'est ce pas? Ton ancienne coéquipière, si je ne m'abuse?

C'est ça, confirma-t-il sans se laisser démonter.

Eh bien, elle pourrait bien être la cause de bouleversements que nous n'avions pas prévus. Du moins pas si tôt.

Que voulez-vous dire?, demanda Sasuke, qui savait bien que j'étais restée sous sa garde et que j'aurais difficilement pu provoquer quoi que ce soit...

Je veux tout simplement dire que les combats contre Konoha vont commencer, annonça le chef de l'Akatsuki.

C'est impossible!, s'écria Sasuke.

Cela faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu sortir de ses gonds. La nouvelle me choqua et je portai la main à ma bouche pour retenir un cri de frayeur. Je savais que cet homme avait déclaré la guerre à tous les villages au conseil des Kage, mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé que Konoha engagerait les hostilités!

Malheureusement, c'est vrai, continua l'homme. Je sais que tu aurais préféré attaquer Konoha toi même, mais peu importe. Le moment est venu de faire face au monde shinobi.

En quoi Sakura est-elle responsable de ça?, voulut savoir Sasuke.

Je le remerciai mentalement pour avoir formuler ma question à voix haute. En quoi étais-je coupable de la précipitation de Konoha? Je n'avais pas mis les pieds dans mon village depuis plus de deux mois, il m'aurait été difficile d'influencer une quelconque décision...Penser au village me remémora le visage souriant de Naruto et j'eus un pincement au cœur. Il me manquait plus que tout le reste, et j'aurais aimé être à ses côtés lorsque les combats commenceraient. Rien qu'à l'idée qu'il puisse être blessé ou, pire, tué, je fus secouée par un frisson d'horreur. Mais... Naruto! Il n'y avait aucune doute...!

C'est une bonne question, souligna l'interrogé, interrompant mes pensées, et je vais y répondre.

* * *

Vous savez quoi? Eh bien j'ai hésité à fusionner les chapitre 16 et 17... Et maintenant que vous avez fini le chapitre 16, vous devez me détester! ^^ Je suis vraiment désolée!!

En tout cas, j'attends vos reviews concernant ce chapitre! =D

Bisous!


	17. Chapter 17

Surprise!

Ah ah! Vous ne vous attendiez pas à ça, avouez le! J'ai lancé ce chapitre en avance ^^ Non, ne me remerciez pas! U,U Devant votre impatience à la fin du chapitre précédent, je me suis sentie obligée! C'est mon petit cadeau!

Alors, alors, que dire? Euuuh, j'ai activé les reviews anonymes, je n'avais même pas vu qu'elles n'étaient pas disponibles... -_-' Pardon pour ça...

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Mieux vaut allumer une bougie que maudire les ténèbres

J'attendis avec impatience que l'homme explique ce qu'il savait...Il laissa passer quelques secondes, puis commença:

- Cette fille, Sakura, aurait apparemment quitté le village il y a quelques mois. Je n'en connais pas la raison. Toujours est-il que notre cher Naruto, voyant que son amie avait disparue, ne l'a pas supporté. Il a tout de suite pensé qu'elle était partie à ta recherche, une fois de plus, mais seule. D'après ce que je sais, il a retourné tout Konoha pour la retrouver, mais en vain! Il a finalement décidé d'en référer aux dirigeants du village. Ceux ci sont convaincus que cette jeune fille t'a rejoint.

Il marqua une pause, attendant la réaction de son interlocuteur. Il voulait sans doute qu'il confirme ou nie cet état de fait. J'étais tétanisée. Je ne m'étais pas doutée que les choses iraient si loin, ni surtout si vite! J'imaginais très bien comment Naruto avait du réagir lorsqu'il avait appris qu'on me soupçonnait d'être une nukenin*...

- Je ne l'ai pas vue depuis longtemps, se contenta de dire Sasuke d'un ton qui ne nuisait en rien à son mensonge.

- Bien, je n'en doute pas, assura l'homme dont la voix disait présentement le contraire. En tout cas, Naruto en a profité pour convaincre le village d'engager le combat avant qu'il ne soit lui même envahi. Il semble croire qu'il pourra profiter de cette guerre pour retrouver sa jeune amie et cela occupe tout son esprit... Les autorités ont accepté car son raisonnement n'est pas totalement dénué de bon sens. J'ai aussi l'impression qu'ils en ont assez de voir toute leur jeunesse déserter. Et avec les derniers évènements et la pression qu'ils subissent depuis quelques années, ils se sont rendus compte qu'ils ne pouvaient pas infiniment repousser l'inévitable... Ça bouleverse un peu nos plans, mais rien d'inquiétant! Cependant je dois te dire que Suna et Kumo se sont alliés à Konoha pour l'attaque offensive.

- Ce n'est pas étonnant pour Suna, ils sont alliés, commenta Sasuke.

- Oui mais ils n'auraient pas acceptés si Naruto n'avait convaincu en personne le Kazekage. Quand à Kumo, ils ont du sauter sur cette occasion de se venger de l'affaire Hachibi, à n'en pas douter. Bien que les villages aient formé une alliance contre nous, les autres n'interviendront qu'en dernier ressort. Peut-être ont-ils mis en place une stratégie? En tout cas, seuls Kumo et Suna ont envoyé des ninjas à Konoha.

Sasuke resta silencieux. J'étais stupéfaite. La guerre allait commencer et c'était Naruto qui l'avait déclenchée, à cause de mon départ! Je savais qu'il était sur les nerfs depuis qu'il avait appris ce qui s'était passé au conseil des Kage. Il ne supportait pas l'idée d'attendre sagement que l'ennemi se décide à attaquer et était impatient de voir les choses bouger. Ce n'était pas étonnant lorsqu'on connaissait son caractère... Pour lui comme pour moi, cet événement avait toujours été synonyme de dernière chance pour Sasuke. Peut-être que face aux horreurs que sa colère égoïste aurait déclenchées, il retrouverait la raison, il ouvrirait les yeux. Cependant, le silence de mon hôte n'était pas le reflet du doute, comme je le pensais, mais de la jouissance:

- Si Konoha nous attaque, dit-il au bout d'un moment, je prendrais plaisir à riposter.

- Bien, apprécia son chef, je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. Maintenant, il faut que j'y aille, j'ai des choses à faire.

J'entendis qu'il se levait et qu'il quittait la pièce. Sasuke, quant à lui, ne bougea pas. Lorsque la grande porte se referma avec fracas, je me glissai hors de ma cachette et me relevai en époussetant la fine couche grise qui recouvrait mes vêtements. Puis je relevai la tête et observai Sasuke d'un œil glacial.

- Tu ne dois pas faire ça, Sasuke, annonçai-je durement.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils, dit-il. Dis moi plutôt pourquoi tu n'as pas informé Naruto de ton départ. Tu nous aurais évité ça.

- Il ne m'aurait pas laissée partir, répondis-je.

- Ça n'aurait pas été plus mal!, décréta-t-il en esquissant un geste pour se lever.

Mais je le repoussai en arrière. Il me lança un regard menaçant, mais je ne me laissai pas impressionner et me postai devant lui.

- Tu ne dois pas le faire Sasuke, répétai-je.

- Je dois me venger de Konoha, dit-il froidement, ils sont responsables de l'extermination de mon clan et de l'exil de mon frère.

- Explique moi ça, demandai-je, dubitative.

- Je n'ai aucune raison de le faire.

- Fais le quand même. S'il te plaît, ajoutai-je en adoucissant la voix.

Il resta silencieux puis se releva. Il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit, près à sortir. Cela me mit hors de moi.

- Sasuke!, appelai-je.

Il se retourna. Je le rejoignis rapidement, attrapai son bras tout en claquant la porte avec le pied.

- Viens, assieds toi et explique moi!, fulminai-je en l'attirant avec moi.

- Lâche moi!, s'écria-t-il.

- Aaah Monsieur Uchiwa s'énerve!, criai-je en me retournant vers lui, très bien, ça change de ton attitude hautaine habituelle! Arrête de prendre le monde entier pour cible, Sasuke! Tu n'es pas tout seul!

Je le fit s'asseoir sur la chaise et prenait place sur mon lit. Curieusement, il ne s'était pas défendu. S'il l'avait voulu, il m'aurait maitrisée en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Cela m'encourageait.

- J'attends!, clamai-je en croisant les bras.

Il ne dit rien, se contentant de regarder le mur derrière moi, comme obnubilé par quelque pensée. Comme rien ne venait, je débarrassai mes traits de l'air revêche que je leur avais donné et pris une expression plus douce. Lorsque je le regardai, je revis la petite lueur au fond de sa pupille et je rayonnai. Ainsi, cette étincelle de vie apparaissait lorsque son passé revenait au galop. La dernière fois, il était devenu fou à l'idée que son équipe connaisse son ancienne vie, car il n'osait l'affronter lui même. Aujourd'hui, c'était à l'homme d'Akatsuki qu'il devait cet élan de nostalgie. Engager le combat contre son village natal ne le laissait pas aussi indifférent qu'il se plaisait à le faire croire... Je songeai, non sans une certaine fierté, que ma présence avait sûrement contribué à cet épanouissement. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour l'aider à sortir de ce cercle de haine qu'il n'arrivait pas à quitter. Et je me portai volontaire d'office!

Je l'encourageai à parler d'un sourire, lui montrant ainsi qu'il pouvait se confier. Il me regarda fixement puis baissa ses yeux remplis de doute.

- C'est cet homme qui m'a raconté l'histoire de mon frère, commença-t-il enfin. Celui qui était là, le chef de l'Akatsuki. Il s'appelle Madara et c'est un Uchiwa, comme moi. Je vais te dire ce qu'il m'a confié, comme ça tu me laisseras en paix. Mais si tu répètes un seul mot, je te jure que tu ne vivras plus très longtemps...

_* ninja déserteur_

* * *

Et voici pour le chapitre 17! Il est plutôt chargé en informations, j'en suis désolée... Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit très clair en plus tout ça... :D

En tout cas, ça y est, la roue est lancée! A partir de maintenant, on rentre dans la partie « action » de l'histoire!

J'attends avec impatience vos reviews! Pour les lecteurs non inscrits qui n'ont pas pu donner leur avis jusque là, rattrapez-vous! ;) Mouahahah!

Smacks! (j'ai envie de céréales)


	18. Chapter 18

Salut la populace!

Vous remarquerez peut être que je me suis inspirée (je dirais même que j'ai copié) d'une phrase du manga Fruits Basket pour le titre de ce chapitre! Je l'ai trouvée très appropriée ^^

Un grand merci pour vos reviews qui ne cesseront jamais de m'enchanter! Et à chaque chapitre, je me demande quelle sera la nature de vos remarques, ce que vous aurez aimé et tout! J'aime trop =D

Lisez donc tout votre soûl!

* * *

Que devient la neige quand elle fond?

Sasuke parla pendant presque une heure. Il ne se contenta pas de me répéter mot pour mot ce que lui avait dit Madara, il me fit également part de ce qu'il en avait pensé, de ses réactions et de ses doutes. Bien qu'impressionnée par ce changement d'attitude, je n'en étais pas moins ravie! Plus le temps passait, et moins il faisait attention à moi. J'améliorai ma transparence en me gardant de l'interrompre.

Il me raconta comment Itachi, espion à la solde de Konoha, avait exterminé son clan sous l'ordre des hautes autorités du village, lesquels craignaient le pouvoir grandissant et menaçant des Uchiwa, qui commençaient à se rebeller en raison de leur évincement progressif de la société. Il me fit part également du passé tragique qui liait les Senju et les Uchiwa, ennemis durant des années, s'affrontant sans fin sur les champs de bataille. Puis, vint un jour où ils décidèrent de cesser ces combats interminables, pour s'allier sous la bannière d'un nouveau village ninja, Konoha. Mais cela n'avait pas fonctionné, finalement... Sasuke parla de destin, énonçant que les Uchiwa et les Senju étaient voués à s'affronter jusqu'à ce que l'un ou l'autre clan disparaisse. En tant que dernier survivant du clan, en dehors de Madara, il se devait de suivre cette route et de venger l'honneur des Uchiwa.

Ensuite, il se mit à parler d'Itachi, et son expression changea radicalement. Je pouvais clairement lire la colère sur ses traits mais également, et cela me bouleversa, un immense chagrin. Il ne m'épargna rien, me révélant des passages de son passé qu'il ne m'avait jamais confiés. J'eus droit aux détails de ce à quoi il avait assisté ce jour fatidique, lorsqu'il rentra de l'école pour constater que toute vie avait quitté le quartier où il résidait avec les siens. Le silence oppressant, les cadavres jonchant le sol, la pénombre omniprésente, jusqu'à la découverte de ses parents assassinés aux pieds du grand frère qu'il admirait tant, Itachi, dont le visage se dissimulait derrière l'ombre grandissante, il me décrivit tout avec une telle précision que je ne pus réprimer un frisson. Puis il me conta l'histoire telle que la lui avait expliquée Madara Uchiwa, le double jeu d'Itachi et sa volonté de protéger le village en devenant volontairement un renégat haï de tous.

Je sentais qu'il était soulagé de dire tout cela à voix haute et je considérais cette première étape comme indispensable. Il n'avait sûrement jamais exposé ces faits oralement depuis qu'ils avaient eu lieu, et je compris que cela lui avait pesé. Je n'avais pas besoin de me forcer à garder le silence: ce qu'il me révéla me laissa muette de stupeur.

Alors Itachi n'était pas un monstre...Je pris conscience de l'ampleur du sacrifice que l'aîné Uchiwa avait du faire. Il avait choisi de sauver son village plutôt que sa famille, il avait sciemment terni sa réputation, mais avait été incapable de tuer son petit frère. Il était parti la larme à l'œil, condamné à vivre dans l'exil et le mensonge pour le reste de ses jours, rongé par le souvenir de ses crimes, poussé par le seul espoir de voir un jour son cadet abréger ses souffrances. Je me perdis dans la contemplation du tableau...

J'imaginais combien il avait du être difficile pour Sasuke d'entendre cette version des faits. L'être qu'il avait détesté de toute son âme, qui avait nourri de haine son cœur et son esprit, et entraîné sa propre désertion n'avait jamais cessé d'être un gentil frère protecteur. Il avait passé toutes ces années à poursuivre une illusion. Je comprenais son désir de vengeance contre Konoha, tout comme j'avais compris celui qu'il avait eu contre son frère. Mais dans un cas comme dans l'autre, je ne cautionnais pas le passage à l'acte!

En plus, ce Madara ne m'inspirait aucune confiance. Son discours comportait des failles. D'abord, j'étais moyennement convaincue qu'Itachi ai désiré éloigner son frère de cet homme uniquement pour qu'il ne connaisse pas la vérité sur son compte...Il avait été jusqu'à transmettre l'Amaterasu à Sasuke afin que le vieil Uchiwa soit éliminé dès leur première rencontre. Tout ça pour quoi? Pour que Sasuke ne connaisse pas la vérité sur son aîné? Ça ne tenait pas la route...

Ensuite, Itachi avait avoué à son frère que Madara était responsable de l'attaque de Kyuubi sur le village, seize ans plus tôt. L'accusé avait nié, prétextant que c'était une ruse afin de le discréditer aux yeux de Sasuke...Encore une fois, cette explication me dérangeait... Itachi n'aurait jamais misé là dessus...

Si son but était réellement d'éloigner son frère de Madara afin que celui ci ne lui révèle pas son secret, pourquoi utiliser cette méthode? Sasuke le haïssait, ne lui accordait plus la moindre confiance et n'avait aucune considération pour lui, Itachi le savait mieux que tout le monde puisqu'il avait lui même encouragé ces sentiments de haine. Il n'avait donc pas pu faire une fausse déclaration sur l'origine de l'attaque de Kyuubi en comptant sur le fait que Sasuke le croit sur parole et tienne ses distances avec le chef de l'Akatsuki...

Non, décidément, je doutais qu'Itachi eu usé de telles façons...Pour moi, s'il avait tant tenu à ce que son jeune frère n'approche jamais le vieil Uchiwa, c'était parce que ce dernier était dangereux... Oui, à mes yeux ça ne faisait aucune doute, Madara avait utilisé cette histoire à son propre compte et il profitais de la colère de Sasuke pour le manipuler! Mais je n'avais aucune preuve, et ce n'était pas le moment d'énoncer mon raisonnement!

L'histoire concernant le destin tragique qui unissaient les Senju et les Uchiwa ne me plaisait pas davantage...Alors c'était comme ça, Naruto et Sasuke étaient voués à s'affronter jusqu'à la mort? Leurs lignées respectives leur imposait ce combat, vraiment? Ridicule! J'étais certaine que Naruto n'irait jamais dans le sens de cette insanité! Néanmoins, j'étais moins confiante en ce qui concernait Sasuke...S'il attaquait Naruto, celui ci serait obligé de se défendre...Il fallait éviter cet affrontement à tout prix! Et pour cela, je devais convaincre Sasuke de renoncer à sa vengeance contre Konoha! Pas facile...

Lorsque Sasuke eut terminé son récit, je tournai mes mains en regardant le sol, gênée, ne sachant que dire. Je ne pouvais pas me contenter d'un « Je suis désolée », cela aurait été médiocre!

Lorsque je levai enfin mon regard vers lui, il avait tourné la tête et ses yeux semblaient plus brillants que d'habitude. La perdition peignait ses traits en une expression que je ne lui connaissais pas, donnant à son visage d'ordinaire si froid une nouvelle beauté, fragile et éphémère. Là, sous mes yeux, se tenait le vrai Sasuke... Émue par cette vision et poussée par le réel besoin de le réconforter, je me levai et me penchai vers lui. Il ne bougea pas. Je passai mes bras autour de sa nuque et l'enlaçai doucement, sans trop le toucher, préservant l'équilibre délicat de son âme à cet instant. Je ne restai ainsi que quelques secondes avant de reculer. Je le regardai tristement et murmurai:

- Il est difficile d'admettre que l'on a eu tort et d'affronter ses regrets. Pourtant, ils nous permettent de ne pas répéter nos erreurs.

Je posai ma main sur son épaule et repris ma place sur le lit. Durant de longues minutes, j'observai attentivement ses yeux, miroir des pensées confuses qui agitaient son esprit et, peu à peu, ses pupilles noires perdirent de leur éclat, revêtant le filtre opaque qui les recouvraient communément. Dans un léger bruissement, il se leva et partit sans un mot. Il ne verrouilla pas ma porte.

* * *

Et voilaaaa! Ma question primordiale est la suivante: le changement d'attitude de Sasu-kun n'est-il pas trop brutal? Est ce que vous avez bien saisi les différents éléments qui l'ont conduit à se confier, à faiblir et tout ça? Dites moi si cela n'a pas été très clair, je ferais en sorte de revoir les parties qui font défaut!

Euuuh, sinon, que dire? Je crois que c'est à partir de ce chapitre que je n'ai plus vu filer les pages en écrivant... Il reste encore 25 chapitres, l'air de rien! Mais j'ai déjà l'impression d'être proche de la fin xD

Kisssouilles!


	19. Chapter 19

Hey!

Un énorme merci pour vos commentaires sur le chapitre précédent, qui vous a visiblement touchés! Je suis contente que ce changement ne vous ai pas semblé trop brutal! =)

Alors voici la suite, je vous laisse à votre lecture!

* * *

Il n'y a pas de lumière sans ombre

Le lendemain, je fus réveillée par une véritable bombe sonore humaine. Je bondis hors de mon lit, cherchant de tous les côtés d'où pouvait bien provenir l'attaque. Je marchai dans une flaque d'eau en m'interrogeant vaguement sur son origine et regardai autour de moi. Soudain, Suigetsu apparut dans mon dos, toutes dents dehors. C'était lui, la flaque.

Raaaah, je te hais sale poisson!, m'égosillai-je en me jetant sur lui.

Je sortis de cet affrontement complètement douchée, au sens propre – jeu de mot! Encore engourdie par le sommeil, je m'avouai vaincue. Je lui fis donc un signe de paix, allai essorer mes cheveux dans le lavabo et enfilai des vêtements secs. Lorsque je fus sortie, Suigetsu m'attendait sur le pas de la porte. Il lut la question sur mon visage avant même que je ne la formule, et y répondit d'avance:

Tu prend ton petit dej' avec nous aujourd'hui, et tous les jours à partir de maintenant, m'annonça-t-il. C'est valable pour les autres repas aussi. En fait, tu pourras aller et venir librement tant qu'il y aura quelqu'un pour jeter un œil sur toi et s'assurer que tu ne fais pas de conneries!

Je le regardai, bouche bée.

Que...que me vaut cet honneur?, bégayai-je.

J'sais pas, dit-il en haussant les épaules, ordre de Sasuke.

Il y a anguille sous roche!, décrétai-je, sceptique.

Peut-être, répondit-il après un nouvel haussement d'épaules.

Tu ne m'aides pas du tout, Suigetsu, là...râlai-je.

Ben, je peux pas puisque j'sais pas!, rétorqua-t-il d'un ton qui laissait entendre qu'il voulait que je le laisse tranquille pour qu'il puisse aller manger.

Je lui emboîtai donc le pas, et le suivis jusqu'à la salle à manger, où Juugo et Karin étaient déjà attablés. Cette dernière me lança un regard glacé, rangea sa vaisselle et quitta la pièce la tête haute. Je regardai Suigetsu, déçue par tant d'antipathie, et il me signifia d'un hochement de tête que je ne devais pas faire attention.

J'entamai donc mon petit déjeuner avec entrain, flattée par le geste de Sasuke que je voyais comme une répercussion des événements de la veille. Alors que je me félicitai intérieurement de cette première victoire, mon regard fut attiré à gauche et je constatai que Juugo était agité de tremblements. Toute la partie gauche de son visage se recouvrit de motifs évoquant la marque qu'Orochimaru avait apposée sur Sasuke quelques années auparavant... Voyant venir une de ses fameuses crises meurtrières, je quittai rapidement mon siège et me plaquai contre le mur. Suigetsu se jeta sur le dos de Juugo tandis que celui-ci s'écriait:

Je dois la tuer! Laisse moi! J'ai besoin de voir son sang couler!

Pétrifiée, je cherchai une issue en tâtonnant sur le mur mais je savais qu'elle se trouvait bien plus loin...Et je ne pouvais prendre le risque d'effectuer un seul mouvement, car il m'attaquerait sans hésiter. J'entendis la voix de Karin provenir des chambres et déclarer d'un ton morne:

Sasuke, je crois bien qu'il y a du grabuge à côté...

Comment ça, « tu crois »?

Vois par toi même...

Un instant plus tard, Sasuke se trouva entre Juugo et moi. Il le regarda pendant quelques secondes et Juugo se calma presque instantanément. Suigetsu se laissa glisser sur le sol et repris sa place comme si de rien n'était. Juugo murmura un vague « Désolé » et fit de même. J'étais pour ma part trop estomaquée pour avaler quoi que ce soit!

J'essayai d'intercepter Sasuke, mais il se dégagea et rejoignit les chambres en claquant la porte derrière lui. Je grognai et repris ma place. Curieuse, j'observai Suigetsu. Il buvait des quantités d'eau inimaginables! Je regardai le lamentable petit verre posé devant moi. Il devait contenir quinze centilitres...Je relevai la tête et regardai Suigetsu engloutir un demi-litre d'une traite, directement au goulot. J'étais dans une maison de fous. Un schizophrène, une source d'eau vivante, une folle furieuse désagréable, et un éternel insatisfait de la vie... Suigetsu intercepta mon regard et rigola, conscient de ce qui m'intriguais:

Je comprends que ça te surprenne, mais faut bien que je me recharge!

Et il quitta la table en me lançant un clin d'œil moqueur. Je levai les yeux au ciel.

Juugo, qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis mon arrivée à part pour proférer des menaces mortelles, se tourna soudain vers moi et m'examina.

Je ne comprends pas, dit-il.

Je ne l'encourageai pas à poursuivre, ne sachant que trop bien ce qu'il ne comprenait pas...

Pourquoi te tolère-t-il?, continua-t-il.

Convaincue qu'il n'attendait pas de réponse, je ne dis rien.

Serais-tu une vieille connaissance?, demanda-t-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux cette fois.

Euh...fut tout ce que je trouvai à répondre.

Alors c'était bien ça, décréta-t-il.

Mais je n'ai rien dis!, m'écriai-je.

Oui, mais tu as hésité, et l'embarras est souvent plus éloquent que les mots, psalmodia-t-il.

Soit. J'étais cuite de ce côté là aussi...Au moins lui n'était pas sans gêne et il ne m'interrogea pas plus avant. Son aura avait quelque chose de saint, et pourtant je l'aurai comparé à tout sauf à une entité divine...Mais il inspirait la confiance, quand il ne menaçait pas de vous écorcher vif! Lorsqu'il eut à son tour terminé, il débarrassa et regagna les chambres.

Je restai seule à table. Tout ceci était étrange. J'étais venue ici dans le but de tuer Sasuke et je me retrouvais à déjeuner autour d'une table avec ses coéquipiers...L'avenir est plein de surprises...

Soudain des cris de protestation rompirent le silence. Je tournai la tête vers les chambres, étonnée, ayant reconnu la voix de Suigetsu. La porte s'ouvrit et se fracassa contre le mur.

Et pourquoi ce serait moi qui resterait là??, vociféra un Suigetsu visiblement très énervé.

Tu sais bien pourquoi, répondit Sasuke au loin, il n'y a que toi qui puisse le faire. Prends ton mal en patience, je ne peux pas la laisser seule!

Mais elle ne partira pas!, protesta Suigetsu. Elle est trop attachée à toi, t'as pas compris encore?

Je m'étais sentie concernée et à sa dernière phrase, je m'empourprai. Eh, ça ne se fait pas de parler aux noms des gens comme ça!

Quand bien même, je veux que tu restes ici avec elle, riposta Sasuke, nullement déstabilisé.

Raaah, hurla Suigetsu, j'suis pas une nounou!!

Non, mais cette fois-ci je crains qu'elle ne reste pas aussi tranquille que d'habitude, confia Sasuke.

Et il sortit, tout apprêté pour le combat, accompagné de Karin et de Juugo, eux aussi armés jusqu'aux dents.

On part pour Konoha!

* * *

Il l'a fait le salaud... xD Eh oui, cela aurait été trop facile si Sasuke avait renoncé si simplement! Et maintenant que va faire Sakura? Elle va pas être contente! ^^

Finalement, dans ce chapitre, il n'y a que la dernière phrase qui soit réellement importante! ^^ Quoique j'ai aussi voulu montrer Sasuke sous un aspect moins froid, conséquence de son entretien avec Sakura?

Bref, au prochain chapitre!


	20. Chapter 20

¡Hola compañeros!

J'ai eu une pensée pour vous! Vous savez que j'aurais normalement dû poster ce chapitre demain, mais il se trouve que j'aurais une TRES grosse journée ce vendredi et qu'il ne m'aurait pas été possible de poster ce chapitre avant 20h minimum! Mais ça vous aurait fait attendre... En conséquence, j'ai pris la décision de le poster ce soir! =)

En fait, peut être n'allez vous le lire que le soir, mais au moins j'ai bonne conscience! ^^

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

Dans un voyage, le plus long est de franchir le seuil

- Non!!

Je me précipitai vers Sasuke et me plantai devant lui. Je secouai la tête, furieuse, et l'attrapai par le col. Si Juugo avait encore des doutes, il était maintenant certain que je faisais partie de Konoha. Quant à Karin, son expression choquée en disait long sur son état d'esprit: elle était outrée. Je m'en fichai éperdument, trop occupée à soulever Sasuke et à le plaquer contre le mur, qui se fissura. Mon chakra n'était pas inhibé ici, et je laissai libre cours à ma colère.

- Qu'est ce que je disais, ironisa Sasuke avant de se dégager sans le moindre effort.

- Je t'interdis de faire ça, Sasuke!! hurlai-je.

Je sentis les larmes gagner mes yeux et ne m'en étonnai même pas: c'était devenu une habitude. Je refusais de croire qu'il avait pris cette décision.

- Comment peux-tu...??, vas tuer des innocents!

- Il n'y a pas d'innocents, expliqua-t-il, le village entier est coupable d'avoir vécu en paix en ignorant le sacrifice que mon frère à fait pour lui.

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis??

Il ne répondit rien, fit un signe à Suigetsu qui semblait prendre plaisir à observer la scène, et celui ci se trouva immédiatement derrière moi, m'emprisonnant dans l'étau de ses bras. Je me débattis, en vain, j'étais trop affolée pour contrôler précisément mon chakra et ne parvint pas à faire appel à ma force exceptionnelle.

Sasuke, Juugo et Karin en profitèrent pour regagner le salon et quitter le repaire. Lorsque la grande porte se referma, je me figeai, paralysée par l'horreur. Je me retournai vers Suigetsu. C'était lui que je devais convaincre désormais!

- Il ne doit pas faire ça!, me lamentai-je, je sais qu'il ne veut pas le faire au fond de lui! Il faut l'en empêcher!

- Oula, compte pas sur moi! Je ne te laisserai pas sortir d'ici!

- Pourquoi as tu voulu que je te parle de lui, hein? Tu as bien vu qu'il n'est pas lui même! Il n'est plus lui même depuis des années!

- Si je t'ai fais parler de lui, c'était uniquement parce que j'espérais que tu m'apprendrais quelque chose d'utile pour plus tard...

- Comment ça?

- Je compte bien l'affronter un jour, et dans ce but, il me faut tout connaître de lui, ses forces et ses faiblesses!

Je restai muette. Après tout, ça ne m'étonnait qu'à moitié. Je connaissais assez Suigetsu désormais pour pouvoir affirmer qu'il n'était pas d'un naturel compatissant...J'aurai du me douter qu'il cherchait à me soutirer des informations dans un but uniquement personnel... Cela m'importait peu à cet instant, je n'avais qu'une idée en tête: sortir d'ici et rejoindre Konoha. Pour cela je n'avais que deux solutions: convaincre Suigetsu de me laisser partir, où m'enfuir en douce, ce qui semblait impossible.

Je regagnai le salon en traînant les pieds, les joues encore humides, des sanglots agitant mes épaules. Je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps devant moi. Sasuke atteindrait Konoha dans deux jours au maximum et je ne pouvais prendre le risque de lui laisser plus de quelques heures d'avance...J'étais désespérée... Je ne voyais aucune issue, Suigetsu ne me laisserai jamais partir, et je ne pourrai pas m'évader moi même...Soudain, une idée me vint. Après tout, pourquoi ne pas user des même armes dont il s'était servi contre moi la dernière fois? Je retournai dans la salle à manger, où Suigetsu était occupé à nettoyer sa belle et effrayante épée.

- Je me souviens de cette épée, dis-je, c'était celle de Zabuza, pas vrai?

Il me lança un regard méfiant puis répondit en souriant:

- Ouais, c'est Sasuke qui m'a amené sur sa tombe. Et je l'ai emprunté, pour du long terme!

- Quel dommage d'avoir une si belle épée et de ne pas pouvoir s'en servir, soupirai-je.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire, râla-t-il.

- Je suis désolée, depuis que je suis là tu ne sors plus beaucoup, m'excusai-je.

- C'est pas faux, marmonna-t-il, mais ça va je te pardonne!

- Par contre, je comprends que tu sois déçu de rester enfermé alors que la bataille finale a enfin lieu...compatis-je.

Il ne répondit rien. Mais il n'en pensait pas moins, j'en étais certaine.

- Je vois clair dans ton jeu, grogna-t-il, tu vas me dire que je n'ai qu'à y aller et t'emmener avec moi hein? Super idée! Et une fois sur place, je me fais tuer!

- C'est étrange, contrai-je, je n'aurais pas pensé qu'une personne comme toi se laisserait dicter ses actes...

Puis je regagnai le salon, satisfaite. Il faudrait un moment pour que mes paroles agissent, mais connaissant le tempérament de Suigetsu, il allait craquer. Son envie de rejoindre ses compagnons était presque palpable, il n'avait pas particulièrement besoin de mes encouragements pour agir.

Je restai assise environ vingt minutes, faisant mine d'être absorbée par la lecture d'un gros bouquin qui traînait, mais néanmoins attentive au moindre bruit pouvant indiquer que mon compagnon s'activait. A l'issu de cette courte période, Suigetsu pénétra dans la pièce et se planta devant moi.

- Ecoute...commença-t-il.

Je levai les yeux.

- J'ai affreusement envie d'aller me battre, mais je tiens à la vie, vois-tu? Et Sasuke ne me pardonnera pas, si je fais ce que tu demandes!

- Sauf si j'arrive à le convaincre que...débutai-je.

- Tu n'y arriveras pas!, s'exclama-t-il en me saisissant par les épaules. Ouvre les yeux, un peu! Tu ne peux pas le changer!

- Laisse moi finir, dis-je en me dégageant. Sauf si j'arrive à le convaincre que je t'ai forcé à me laisser sortir. Tu pars de ton côté et moi du mien!

- C'est pareil!, riposta-t-il, il me reprochera de n'avoir pas été assez vigilant!

- D'accord! Tu as raison, restons là bien sagement, si tu t'y sens en sécurité! Trouillard!

Et je regagnai ma chambre en claquant la porte. C'était peine perdue! J'étais condamnée à rester cloitrée ici, alors que les personnes que je chérissais par dessus tout allaient s'entretuer dans quelques jours! J'étais si impuissante! Je frappai le mur mais ne réussis qu'à faire saigner mes jointures. Un cri de douleur m'échappa, qui se transforma très vite en cri de rage. Je tombai à genou sur le sol et évacuait ma colère de toutes les façons possibles: pleurs, hurlements, coups,... De longues minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi puis Suigetsu pénétra dans ma chambre, furibond.

- Ça va durer longtemps encore??, s'insurgea-t-il, tel un parent faisant face au caprice de son enfant.

- Le temps qu'il faudra, répondis-je, acide.

Il grommela et s'assit sur mon lit. Il garda la tête dans ses mains tandis que je continuais mon cinéma. Il allait bientôt craquer.

- Raaaah!!!, cria-t-il enfin en se relevant et en pointant son index sur moi, il y a pas intérêt à ce que ça me retombe dessus! Et que je ne t'entende plus me traiter de trouillard!

Je lui sautai au cou en le remerciant, inondant ses joues de mes larmes qui ruisselèrent de plus belle.

* * *

Mouahahah, j'étais moi même morte de rire en écrivant ça! Vous le voyez, vous, Suisui, devoir affronter une Sakura larmoyante accrochée à son cou? :D Mouarf!

Je vous l'accorde, la réaction de Sakura a été plutôt faible, mais elle va se rattraper, don't worry! (be happy!)

Bonne nuit, ou bonne journée!


	21. Chapter 21

Yop!

Tout d'abord, merci une fois encore pour vos reviews! J'aime trop les lire! *o* A la moitié du prochain chapitre, vous aurez lu la moitié de ma fic! Remarque inutile, je le conçois, mais ça m'aide à me situer ^^

Bref, je vous laisse lire en paix!

Les bons souvenirs sont des bijoux perdus

Mes affaires étaient prêtes et je brûlais d'impatience en regardant Suigetsu préparer les siennes. Il grommela tout du long, me maudissant pour l'avoir embobiné. Je n'étais nullement touchée par sa mauvaise humeur, persuadée qu'elle disparaitrait bien assez vite. J'avais atteint mon but: j'allais sortir d'ici et regagner Konoha. Pourvu que j'arrive à temps! Je jetai un œil sur la petite horloge accrochée au mur de la chambre de Suigetsu. Cela faisait trois heures que Sasuke était parti. Il aurait donc au moins deux heures d'avance sur moi, même si je me dépêchais, car je me doutais qu'il ne prendrait pas du bon temps en chemin...

Suigetsu tenait à ce que l'on fasse la route ensemble, prétextant que, à l'extérieur comme à l'intérieur, j'étais toujours sous sa surveillance. Cela ne me gênait pas du tout. Avec le temps, j'avais appris à apprécier sa compagnie. Une fois arrivée à Konoha, j'aurais peine à le voir comme un adversaire! Sa présence quotidienne m'avait sauvée de la déprime, et je m'étais, au fil des jours, grandement attachée à lui. J'aurais aimé pouvoir le considérer comme un ami. Mais nous n'étions pas dans le même camp...

J'étais très enthousiaste à l'idée de revoir l'extérieur. J'imaginais déjà la chaleur du soleil sur ma peau. J'avais quitté le village le 16 avril, donc nous devions être en Juin. Peut-être en Juillet. Dans tous les cas, c'était l'été! Une pensée me traversa l'esprit et je me retournai vers mon compagnon de voyage.

- Suigetsu?

- Mmh, marmonna-t-il pour me signifier qu'il m'avait entendue.

- Quel jour sommes-nous?, demandai-je.

- Le vingt-six juin, répondit-il simplement.

Ça alors! Quelle hasard...Je me laissai tomber sur le lit, pensive. Dans deux jours, le surlendemain, le jour de l'affrontement, ce serait le cinquième anniversaire de la formation de l'équipe sept...Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire? Cela annonçait-il un nouveau départ pour l'équipe? Ou bien sa fin définitive... D'un côté, je n'avais jamais été superstitieuse, mais cette coïncidence ne me laissait pas indifférente.

- Pourquoi?, interrogea Suigetsu, probablement étonné par le silence pensif dans lequel m'avait plongé sa réponse.

- Oh, pour savoir, c'est tout, assurai-je en haussant les épaules. Depuis le temps que je suis enfermée ici, je suis un peu perdue au niveau des dates!

Il me regarda d'un air soupçonneux, mais il avait déjà à faire avec ses propres préoccupations et n'insista pas.

Tandis qu'il continuait de préparer son sac, je décidai de flâner, sans me gêner, dans les autres chambres. Cela me permettrait d'en savoir davantage sur les autres. En ce qui concernait Sasuke, mon besoin de visiter sa chambre virait au voyeurisme, mais peu importe.

Je pénétrai d'abord dans celle de Karin. Il n'y avait pas grand chose mis à part un lit, un bureau, une armoire et une étagère sur laquelle s'étalaient plusieurs ouvrages. Je m'approchai et en étudiai les titres. C'était des manuels de médecine pour la plupart, mais certains traitaient du Ninjutsu. Rien d'étonnant de ce côté là. J'aurais aimé discuter avec elle de la médecine, qui nous constituait un point commun, si elle ne m'avait pas détestée... Il n'y avait aucun ornement sur les murs...

Je quittai la chambre de Karin pour rejoindre celle de Juugo et je la trouvai telle que je l'avais imaginée. Tout y était soigneusement rangé. La pièce entière respirait le calme et la sérénité. Je songeai qu'il fallait au moins ça à un énergumène comme Juugo...Les murs portaient des peintures de paysage et une étagère munie de livres philosophiques sur le contrôle de soi.

Enfin, je me dirigeai vers la pièce qui m'intéressait le plus. Située au bout du couloir: la chambre de Sasuke. J'entrai comme dans un sanctuaire, soucieuse de ne faire aucun bruit. Sa chambre était en ordre, sans plus. Il y avait une multitude de livres traitant du Ninjutsu, ainsi qu'une importante collection de kunais, shurikens et autres armes. Le symbole des Uchiwa s'étalait sur une étoffe accrochée au mur. Sur la table de chevet, quelque chose attira mon regard. Je m'approchai, soulevai la cordelette qui retenait l'objet en question et l'observai minutieusement. C'était un pendentif en forme de kunai. Ce même pendentif, à n'en pas douter, que Karin et Juugo étaient allés chercher dans les ruines où je les avais vus pour la première fois...

Je le regardai pendre au bout de la cordelette. Il était en argent, et portait le symbole du clan Uchiwa. Il mesurait tout au plus deux centimètres et sa surface était vieillie. Je me demandai d'où il provenait. Il avait l'air d'avoir une valeur sentimentale pour Sasuke, et la présence du symbole de son clan me confortait dans cette idée. Soudain, en le faisant tourner, je distinguai quelque chose de gravé sur sa face inférieure. Je le pinçai entre deux doigts, le retournai et l'approchai de mes yeux, comme j'avais vu Karin le faire quelques semaines plus tôt.

M.U

Voilà ce qu'il était écrit. Le U signifiait sans doute Uchiwa, mais le M...Pas Madara quand même?? Non, il y avait peu de chance...Je reposai le pendentif et m'apprêtai à sortir lorsque je m'arrêtai. Je fis volte face, saisi le bijou et le plaçai dans ma poche. Ce n'était pas du vol. J'avais l'intention de le lui rendre. Mais quelque chose me poussait à le prendre avec moi...

Je rejoignis Suigetsu, à nouveau occupé à polir son imposante épée. Je le regardai d'un air désabusé. Il capta mon regard et se justifia:

- Il faut bien la préparer elle aussi!

- Tu viens de le faire il y a à peine quelques heures, Suigetsu...

- Oui, mais je n'ai pas terminé!

- On a pas le temps!

- On en aura pour ça! Je ne partirais pas si elle n'est pas prête!

- Tu fais bien comme tu veux! Moi j'y vais!

- Tu ne peux pas sortir.

- C'est ce qu'on va voir!

Et d'un pas décidé je me dirigeai vers l'entrée. Je tirai sur le verrou. Il resta bloqué. Je frappai la porte en faisant appel à mon chakra. Elle ne trembla même pas. Après m'être escrimée pendant près de cinq minutes, je retournai dans la chambre de Suigetsu. En me voyant, il leva un sourcil.

- Elle n'a pas bougé, hein?, se moqua-t-il.

- On s'en fiche! Tu en as pour longtemps?

- C'est fini dans dix minutes maximum!

- J'espère bien...

Et je me laissai tomber en face de lui, impressionnée par le travail minutieux auquel il s'exerçait. Il se rendit compte que je l'observais et ricana.

- Ça t'épate?, demanda-t-il.

- Un peu, avouai-je. C'est du travail apparemment.

- Oui, je ne peux pas prendre le risque de m'engager dans un combat si important sans une épée parfaite!

A ces mots, je me raidis. Le combat dont il parlait, c'était contre les miens qu'il allait l'engager...Non, je ne devais pas penser à ça!

Enfin, sa tâche fut achevée et il plaça son épée sur son dos en me confiant son sac. Je fis la moue, ce qui le fis sourire.

- On échange, si tu veux?, me proposa-t-il, rieur.

- Non merci, dis-je poliment, consciente que son épée devait penser des tonnes.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la porte. Mon cœur s'affolait à la perspective de ce qui m'attendait, mais j'étais heureuse de pouvoir agir et d'avoir réussi à quitter ma geôle. Je me tournai vers mon compagnon et le laissai ouvrir la porte, comme il paraissait être le seul de nous deux habilité à le faire...

Soudain, je me rendis compte qu'il me manquait quelque chose!

- Attends ici, je reviens tout de suite!, m'écriai-je en me précipitant vers la chambre de Sasuke.

Je ne savais pas où chercher, et procédai donc par ordre. Mais j'étais certaine qu'il se trouvait quelque part dans cette chambre. Après avoir fouillé un peu partout et n'avoir rien trouvé, j'étais de plus en plus désespérée. Au fond, je pouvais m'en passer, mais j'aurais préféré le récupérer! Il devait bien l'avoir caché quelque part! Il n'aurait pas pu se contenter de s'en débarrasser, au risque que quelqu'un tombe dessus!

Exaspérée, je soulevai le matelas d'un geste rageur. Il était là! J'attrapai mon bandeau frontal et, tout en courant pour rejoindre Suigetsu, je le nouai autour de ma tête. Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel en voyant pourquoi je l'avais fait attendre, mais ne fis aucun commentaire.

Nous parcourûmes le labyrinthe et Suigetsu actionna le mécanisme qui ouvrit la trappe donnant sur l'extérieur.

Celle-ci se releva, laissant place à une lumière éblouissante, la première qui pénétrait mes yeux depuis des semaines.

* * *

J'ai très envie de savoir ceci: est ce que vous aviez oublié cette histoire de pendentif ou pas? Parce qu'il est vrai que ça fait quand même quelques chapitres que j'en ai parlé, et ce fut bref... C'est dans le chapitre 5 je crois! XD En tout cas, ce détail n'est pas anodin, comme vous vous en doutez surement!

Je vous dis à la prochaine! Mercredi soir en toute logique! =)

Bisous, bisous!


	22. Chapter 22

Salute!

Un petit chapitre qui marque la séparation entre Suisui et Sakura! J'ai eu du mal à préparer ce chapitre à temps car le travail que je n'ai pas pu (voulu) faire ces dernières semaines est en train de me retomber dessus avec la force d'une météorite sur Chicxulub! En bref, ça bosse dur...

Mais je ne me laisse pas abattre! Voici donc le chapitre, avec tous mes remerciements pour vos commentaires! :D

* * *

On a peine à haïr ce qu'on a bien aimé

Enfin, nous étions dehors...Je m'émerveillai devant la beauté de la nature et du chant des oiseaux. Au dessus de nos têtes, un geai nourrissait ses petits qui piaillaient, quémandant avidement leur pitance. Je reconnu la branche sur laquelle j'avais moi-même niché une partie de la nuit avant d'être faite prisonnière. Les geais avaient bien aménagé l'endroit, profitant des nombreux rameaux pour construire un nid stable et protégé. En nous voyant arriver, la femelle nous regarda d'un air farouche avant de poursuivre sa besogne.

Eh ben!, soupira Suigetsu en s'étirant, ça fait pas de mal de sortir un peu!

A qui le dis-tu!, confirmai-je, ragaillardie par la chaleur et la luminosité.

Sans perdre davantage de temps, nous nous élançâmes dans les bois. Je ne connaissais que vaguement la route à emprunter et préférais observer minutieusement le sol de temps en temps afin d'y repérer des traces du passage de Sasuke et des autres. En chemin, je tentai d'interroger mon compagnon sur le pendentif:

Dis, Suigetsu...commençai-je prudemment.

Quoi?

Que faisaient Karin et Juugo dans les ruines où Sasuke a battu son frère?

Aah...grommela-t-il d'un air embêté. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir te le dire, je suis déjà suffisamment dans le pétrin...

Pas grave!, assurai-je. C'était une simple question!

De toute façon, je finirais par connaître l'histoire de ce pendentif! Si Sasuke ne me l'apprenait pas lui même, je trouverais très bien toute seule!

J'entamai donc la discussion sur la nécessité de nous entraîner. Après tout, cela faisait des semaines que je n'avais pas mis un pied dehors, et ce n'était certainement pas dans ma petite chambre anti-chakra que j'aurais pu faire grand chose... J'insistai sur le fait que Suigetsu n'était pas beaucoup plus sorti que moi et qu'il avait du rouiller lui aussi. Cette idée lui déplu fortement et il riposta avec vigueur qu'il ne rouillait jamais. Il était néanmoins d'accord pour m'accompagner dans mon entraînement.

Ainsi nous décidâmes d'un commun accord que l'entraînement consisterait à nous attaquer mutuellement par surprise, tout au long du chemin. Nous travaillions ainsi sur les incontournables du combat: discrétion, force, vitesse, prudence et stratégie.

Son style de combat n'était en rien comparable à celui de Zabuza, bien qu'ils soient tous deux épéistes. Suigetsu était sournois dans ses attaques, toutes soigneusement calculées, et, n'usant pas de Ninjutsu, son épée était sa principale arme. Il la maniait avec dextérité, bien plus souplement que son prédécesseur et avec une précision presque infaillible. Son petit talent aqueux était également une de ses cartes maîtresses, sa défense ultime, bien qu'il nécessite beaucoup de chakra et une importante consommation d'eau. En somme, c'était un adversaire redoutable...

Cependant, je parvenais parfois à le mettre en difficulté, lorsque j'agissais assez rapidement pour le surprendre. Grâce à mes connaissances en médecine, je savais où et comment agir pour le désavantager. Ainsi, d'un simple contact, je pouvais perturber le flux de son chakra, le paralyser un court instant ou bien causer des troubles à son organisme. Mon jeu favori consistait à charger négativement mon chakra dans une main et positivement dans l'autre, en le dotant ainsi d'une forte polarité, puis à insuffler ce courant électrique dans son corps. Un corps humain normal est constitué d'environ soixante pour cent d'eau. En revanche, d'après mes analyses – effectuées à son insu – la masse aqueuse du corps de Suigetsu dépassait les soixante-dix kilogrammes, ce qui signifiait, d'après sa morphologie, que son organisme contenait entre quatre-vingt cinq et quatre-vingt dix pour cent d'eau...L'influx électrique de mon chakra avait donc davantage de répercussions sur lui que sur n'importe quel autre humain! Je comprenais mieux pourquoi il préférait ne pas trop contrarier Sasuke, un expert des techniques Raiton...

Je repris rapidement la maîtrise de mes mouvements et fus rassurée de constater que je n'avais pas totalement perdu la main! A chaque minute, je regagnais un peu de mon ancienne habileté, et au bout de quelques heures j'étais en pleine possession de mes moyens. Suigetsu, quant à lui, n'avait pas fait que se vanter en affirmant ne rien avoir perdu de son agilité; ses déplacements ne semblaient lui coûter aucun effort... Il y a de l'injustice en ce monde!

La première journée se déroula ainsi, l'un attaquant l'autre, le second esquivant et répliquant. Tout en combattant, nous progressions à bonne allure, sans nous méfier d'éventuels ennemis. Le deuxième jour, en revanche, nous mîmes au point une stratégie en cas de rencontre importune, car nous nous rapprochions de la zone de combat. Si la personne faisait partie de Konoha ou d'un village allié, je prétendrais détenir un prisonnier du camp adverse. Dans le cas contraire, je prendrais le rôle de la détenue et Suigetsu assurerait m'avoir capturée. Il me paraissait plus probable de croiser des ninjas de mon village, en faction dans les bois qui cernaient Konoha, c'est pourquoi je gardai un kunai dans la main, prête à le placer sous le cou de Suigetsu à la moindre alerte. Néanmoins, je n'excluais pas totalement le fait que nous rencontrions des ninjas de l'autre camp et conseillais donc à mon compagnon de se tenir sur ses gardes.

Les bois devinrent très vite familiers et une note de nostalgie m'enserra le cœur. Lorsque j'eus estimé que Konoha ne se trouvait plus qu'à une vingtaine de kilomètres, je m'arrêtai sur une des branches hautes d'un vieux chêne. Suigetsu atterrit à ma gauche et je tournai mon visage vers lui. Je hochai la tête pour lui signifier qu'il était temps de nous séparer. J'étais tiraillée de l'intérieur. Nous ne pouvions plus prendre le risque d'être vus ensemble. L'excuse de la détention ne fonctionnerait plus; à cette distance, personne ne s'embarrassait de prisonniers, qu'ils détiennent des informations importantes ou pas. Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser qu'il s'apprêtait à aller tuer les miens... Et si jamais Lee, Ino, Hinata, Kiba ou un autre de mes précieux compagnons mourrait sous sa lame? Pourrais-je vivre avec ça?

Absolument indifférent à mes doutes, Suigetsu s'élança en avant mais je le retins par le bras. Il se retourna, surpris, et sembla enfin s'apercevoir que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je le regardai dans les yeux et déclamai d'une voix dure:

Je te préviens, à partir de maintenant, tu es mon ennemi. Je te remercie pour ce que tu as fais pour moi jusqu'à aujourd'hui, mais bien que j'ai beaucoup de considération pour toi, tu t'apprêtes à attaquer mon village. Notre accord prend donc fin ici.

Il me fixa d'un air amusé et son sourire s'élargit, laissant place à ses dents pointues auxquelles je m'étais tant habituée. Je pris conscience que je n'aurais peut être plus jamais l'occasion de discuter avec lui et cela me rendit triste. J'ouvris la bouche pour parler, saisie par un élan de peine, mais il choisit cet instant pour retirer brusquement son bras et disparaître aussitôt. Je me retrouvai seule face au fantôme de son sourire imprimé sur ma rétine et baissai la tête, abattue.

Je ne m'accordai qu'une seconde avant de me redresser et de reprendre ma course à travers les arbres. Il fallait faire vite. Sasuke était sans nul doute parvenu aux abords de Konoha. Je devais à tout prix l'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable!

* * *

Hop, ça c'est fait!

J'ai laissé ressortir mon esprit scientifique dans ce chapitre, pardonnez moi!!! J'espère que ça n'a pas été trop barbant xD Bon, je vous signale l'arrivée d'un nouveau personnage que vous connaissez tous au prochain chapitre! Euuuh *vérifie* oui, oui c'est bien ça, au prochain chapitre! Je vous laisse en suspens... :D

Tchoutch!


	23. Chapter 23

Hoy!

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews! J'aurais du mettre ce chapitre ce soir, mais comme je sors (wouhooooou!!!), je ne pourrais pas! Je vous le poste donc cette après-midi (fin d'après midi pour être exacte)!

Ce chapitre est placé sous le signe des retrouvailles! Mais avec qui? :D

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Mieux vaut suivre la flèche que la recevoir

Je courrais sans m'arrêter, comme mue par une force invisible. Autour de moi, rien ne laissait présager du combat qui se déroulait au loin. Tout était calme. Un peu trop calme même. Aucun chant d'oiseau, aucun bruissement de feuille, pas un souffle de vent. Il n'y avait aucun doute, l'instinct des animaux les avaient poussés à quitter ces terres incertaines. Les nids étaient vides, les terriers déserts et seules quelques fourmis s'amassaient autour d'un mulot mort gisant au sol.

Je restais sur mes gardes. Les combats avaient commencé, c'était une certitude, et je me trouvais désormais à moins de dix kilomètres du village. Je pouvais à tout moment être la cible d'ennemis surveillant les allées et venues du village... Je m'imposai donc un rythme de progression plus lent, afin de prêter attention aux éventuels pièges que je pourrais croiser sur ma route. J'en avais déjà décelé quelques uns, mais ils étaient trop peu discrets pour être efficaces. Ils faisaient plus probablement office de leurres, destinés à relâcher l'attention de l'adversaire. La véritable embûche devait être davantage camouflée. J'avançais donc avec circonspection afin de ne pas me laisser piéger.

Soudain, je distinguai au sol un tapi de mousse qui était tout sauf naturel. Il dissimulait certainement des parchemins explosifs, un trou ou un système qui activerait des shurikens à distance. Je m'arrêtai et regardai autour de moi. Le tapi végétal s'étendait sur plusieurs mètres. Je n'avais que deux solutions: le contourner, ou passer au dessus. J'étais presque certaine que les branches des arbres entourant l'étendue de mousse étaient également piégées. Je devais donc la contourner.

Irritée par cette perte de temps, je marchai le long de la mousse tout en regardant attentivement autour de moi, en cas d'embuscade. Une fois l'extrémité atteinte, je pris garde de laisser le traquenard plusieurs mètres derrière moi avant de sauter sur une branche de l'arbre le plus proche. Malheureusement, celle-ci disparu dans un nuage de fumée et je poussai un cri de stupéfaction en voyant un filet se refermer autour de moi.

J'étais bluffée. J'avais vu juste, le piège était bien imaginé! Malgré toutes mes précautions, je m'étais faite avoir...Mais ce n'était pas un filet qui allait me retenir... Je sortis un kunai de ma poche et sectionnai les fils, puis je me laissai tomber sur le sol. C'était donc bien une embuscade. Mais il manquait indéniablement quelque chose... Je m'étais attendu à voir surgir des ninjas, près à m'achever une fois le filet refermé sur moi. Mais il n'y avait personne... Cela cachait surement quelque autre astuce! N'osant plus faire un geste, j'examinai attentivement le terrain autour de moi. Soudain le sol s'enflamma à mes pieds. Je bondis sur un rocher. Il y avait des parchemins explosifs à cet endroit également! De combien d'étapes ce piège disposait-il?

Mais je n'eus pas le temps de m'étonner plus longtemps car le rocher sur lequel j'atterris disparu à son tour dans un nuage de fumée et cette fois, je me retrouvai enfermée dans une véritable cage. Il s'agissait là d'un sort d'invocation particulier qui se déclenchait uniquement lorsque l'ennemi se trouvait à un endroit précis. La quantité de chakra nécessaire à l'invocation était alors prélevée chez la personne à l'origine du sort, et cela faisait office de signal indiquant que la proie était ferrée...

Tout le dispositif avait fonctionné à merveille... La mousse au sol obligeait quiconque à passer au dessus ou bien à contourner, je l'avais bien compris. Cette partie du piège avait pour but d'être décelée, elle obligeait l'assaillant à faire un choix. En général, on apprenait aux Shinobis qu'il valait mieux contourner, quitte à perdre du temps, plutôt que rester aux abords du piège. Cette partie de l'embûche était donc faite pour être décryptée et amenait fatalement l'adversaire sur un chemin qui n'avait qu'une seule issue: cette cage... Malgré la rage de m'être fait prendre, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'admirer la personne à l'origine d'un piège aussi complexe.

Je ne tenais pas en place. Être enfermée ici alors que j'avais bien plus urgent à faire ailleurs m'était insupportable. Je savais que je ne tarderais pas à recevoir la visite de quelqu'un et j'espérais qu'il ferait vite. Je n'eus pas à attendre bien longtemps. Mes sens étaient en alertes et je sus bientôt que je n'était plus seule. J'entendis des pas se rapprocher de ma prison et tournai la tête en direction du bruit. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque je découvris l'identité de celui qui m'avait piégée! J'aurais du y penser, un dispositif aussi élaboré ne pouvait avoir qu'un seul créateur!

- Shikamaru!, clamai-je à l'attention de la personne tapie derrière un buisson.

Je vis sa tête surgir de derrière les feuillages. Son visage était couvert de plaies et il semblait exténué. Il me regarda intensément avant de s'approcher avec précaution. Il saignait au flanc gauche et sa main était posée sur sa blessure.

- Sakura...?, appela-t-il d'une voix incertaine.

- C'est bien moi!, assurai-je, ravie de le revoir et soulagée de ne pas avoir été la cible de mes ennemis.

Il s'arrêta à quelques pas de la cage et me considéra avec attention.

- Comment pourrai-je m'assurer que c'est toi?, me demanda-t-il.

- Si j'étais un ennemi, je ne me transformerai pas en une personne sensée avoir quitté le village depuis des mois, déclarai-je.

Il hésita un instant puis hocha la tête. Il forma un seau avec ses mains et une seconde plus tard, j'étais libre.

- Approche, je vais soigner ta blessure, annonçai-je en m'asseyant sur le sol.

Je vis qu'il n'était pas sûr de lui. Il m'étudiait du regard, soupçonneux.

- Ne t'inquiètes donc pas!, m'exclamai-je. Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps, donc si tu pouvais te décider à abandonner cette distance de sécurité ridicule et à venir t'assoir au plus vite, ça m'arrangerait!

Finalement, il s'avança et s'assit à ma droite. Il ouvrit sa veste et je constatai avec effroi que sa plaie était profonde. Je devais faire vite, il avait déjà perdu beaucoup de sang. Tandis que je le soignais, il ne me quitta pas des yeux.

- Où étais-tu?, demanda-t-il brusquement.

- C'est une longue histoire, dis-je, et je n'ai pas le temps de te la raconter. Un de ces jours peut-être, quand on fêtera notre victoire chez Ichiraku!

Je le regardai et mes lèvres s'étendirent en un pâle sourire. Il y répondit avec aussi peu de conviction. Nous savions bien l'un et l'autre que si nous parvenions effectivement à nous réunir chez Ichiraku, cela tiendrait du miracle.

- En tout cas, continuai-je sur une note plus joyeuse, félicitations pour ton piège! Je me suis fais avoir en beauté!

- J'ai vu ça, soupira-t-il, méfie toi, il y en a pleins d'autres sur ce chemin. Je les ai un peu placés à la va vite parce que c'était trop galère de devoir en mettre partout mais ils vont te ralentir si tu comptes aller au village. Tu me suivras, j'ai prévu un parcours pour les éviter.

J'acquiesçai. C'était bon de revoir un visage familier et amical. Je cicatrisai rapidement ses coupures au visage puis je me levai. Nous nous remîmes en route immédiatement. Il progressait avec rapidité et assurance et je songeai que le temps que je gagnais grâce à lui compensait largement celui que j'avais perdu dans la cage.

Alors que les bruits annonciateurs des combats se rapprochaient, je sentis un regain d'énergie me gagner. Enfin j'étais arrivée!

* * *

Bon, la voici parvenue à Konoha! Dans le prochain chapitre, encore des retrouvailles xD Mais bon je vais arrêter de le dire puisque maintenant qu'elle est rentrée au village, les rencontres vont fuser! Oh, je viens de jeter un oeil aux prochains chapitres, ils me semblent si courts... Je vais les étoffer un peu sinon vous allez m'en vouloir... xD

Bon, sur ce à pluche!

Bisous!


	24. Chapter 24

Ohayô!

Concernant les reviews du chapitre précédent, je voulais savoir si vous aviez rencontré un problème pour lire le chapitre 23? Car en vérité, l'absence de reviews justement m'a un peu inquiétée... Ne croyez pas qu'il s'agit là d'un reproche de ma part, nullement! Simplement, je me demandais si cela provenait d'un bug du site... Mais si vous n'avez pas eu le temps, je comprends! :D J'angoisse facilement à vrai dire ^^

Sans plus attendre, je vous laisse à votre lecture!

* * *

Rien ne sert de courir...

Shikamaru me fis signe de ralentir et nous nous arrêtâmes aux abords du village. A quelques centaines de mètres, je distinguais les hauts remparts qui cernaient Konoha. Cette vue ne fit qu'accentuer mon sentiment d'urgence.

- Je m'arrête là, annonça Shikamaru. Chôji, Ino et moi sommes chargés de surveiller les alentours et d'éliminer ceux qui se sont fait avoir par mes pièges. Nous ne sommes pas seuls, rassure toi, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter devant mon regard paniqué, nous disposons d'une vingtaine de ninjas en renfort.

Cela ne me rassura aucunement, ils n'étaient qu'une poignée à faire face à des arrivages incessants de ninjas ennemis... Mais je n'avais pas le temps de m'inquiéter pour eux. Je devais leur faire confiance. Après tout, Shikamaru était rusé, Chôji était un vrai bulldozer à lui tout seul et, bien que cela me coutât de l'avouer, Ino était devenue une formidable kunoichi. Les shinobis qui les accompagnaient devaient aussi faire partie de l'élite de Konoha, à n'en pas douter. De toute façon, je ne pouvais me permettre de m'attarder plus longtemps.

- Faites attention à vous!, lui intimai-je avant de me précipiter à l'entrée du village.

Le spectacle qui s'offrit devant mes yeux me glaça le sang. De nombreux bâtiments étaient en ruines, du feu brûlait de tous côtés et des cadavres jonchaient le sol. Le vacarme était assourdissant, mélange confus de fers entrechoqués, de techniques explosives et de cris d'agonie. Au loin, je discernai les formes imposantes des crapauds que j'avais déjà vu lors du combat contre Pein, occupés à se battre contre diverses créatures monstrueuses probablement invoquées par nos ennemis. Je restai immobile face à cette vue affligeante et sentis la colère et le sentiment d'injustice prendre possession de tout mon corps.

Un kunai lancé dans ma direction me tira de ma paralysie momentanée et je tournai la tête vers mon agresseur. Je ne vis qu'un pan de mur mais la direction du tir affirmait qu'il provenait de cet endroit. Je me précipitai donc vers la façade et mis toute ma haine dans le coup de poing que j'assénai à la brique. La ruine s'effondra et le ninja n'eut pas le temps de s'extirper des décombres avant que je ne l'écrase d'un deuxième coup dévastateur.

Ce bref combat m'avait remit les idées en place. Bien sûr, je voulais aider mon village et tout mon être désirai rester ici et soutenir mes compagnons dans leurs combats. Mais ce n'était pas mon rôle! J'étais venue dans un but précis et j'accomplirais cette tâche! Je devais d'abord trouver Sasuke.

J'étais sure d'une chose: si je trouvais Naruto, je trouvais Sasuke et inversement. Mais je n'allais pas m'amuser à parcourir tout le village à leur recherche! Je sautai donc sur le toit d'une maison encore intacte et scrutai les alentours. De la fumée s'échappait de toutes parts et les combats se déroulaient à une telle vitesse que je ne discernais pas les visages des hommes et des femmes trop éloignés. Soudain, une couleur criarde attira mon attention. Je me précipitai dans sa direction.

- Lee!, hurlai-je, priant pour que l'interpellé m'entende.

Il se retourna et ouvrit des yeux étonnés.

- Sakura-san!, répondit-il en se dirigeant vers moi à son tour. Tu es revenue!

Il avait lui aussi de multiples écorchures au visage et son vêtement dont il était si fier était déchiré à maints endroits. Mais il ne semblait pas être gravement blessé. Lorsqu'il parvint à ma hauteur il m'enserra dans une brève étreinte.

- Je suis tellement soulagé de te voir!, s'écria-t-il en s'armant d'un grand sourire.

- Moi aussi, assurai-je, mais je dois absolument te demander: où est Naruto?

- La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il se dirigeait vers la porte Ouest. Il avait l'air pressé.

Je réfléchis à toute vitesse. Si je n'avais pas croisé Shikamaru et emprunté son sentier dénué de pièges, je serais moi aussi arrivée au village par la porte Ouest. En raison du grand détour que nous nous étions imposé, j'étais cependant entrée par la porte Est. Mais Sasuke n'avait pas du prendre la peine de contourner les embûches. Il avait pris le chemin le plus court du repaire à Konoha. Porte Ouest donc.

- Il y a combien de temps?, m'exclamai-je d'une voix affolée. Cela fait combien de temps que tu as croisé Naruto?

- Je ne sais pas exactement, hésita Lee, plus d'une heure, je pense...

Puis il leva un regard inquiet vers mon visage pétrifié. Sasuke et Naruto se battaient depuis tout ce temps là! Il pouvait se passer tellement de choses en une heure! Je remerciai Lee d'une tape sur l'épaule et me précipitai vers la porte Est. Par pitié, faites que je n'arrive pas trop tard!

J'étais presque parvenue à l'opposé du village lorsqu'une main m'agrippa l'épaule. Je me retournai et plantai mon coude dans le ventre de mon agresseur...qui n'en était pas un! Dans ma précipitation, j'avais totalement fait abstraction de ce qui m'entourait et je n'avais pas vu arriver Kakashi-sensei! Heureusement, il avait paré mon attaque! Ce n'était pas le moment d'attaquer ses alliés! Il me tenait fermement par l'épaule.

- Sakura..., dit-il simplement d'une voix neutre.

- Oui, c'est moi, débitai-je à un rythme rapide, mais je dois partir Kakashi-sensei!

Je tentai de me dégager mais il maintint sa prise.

- Ne vas pas par là, dit-il.

- Mais je dois y aller!, répliquai-je. S'il vous plait laissez-moi, je n'ai pas une seconde à perdre!

- C'est inutile, Sakura, insista le maître et je perçus l'amertume dans sa voix.

Soudain je blêmis.

- Inutile?, répétai-je d'une voix aigüe.

- Tu ne trouveras plus rien là bas, soupira-t-il.

- Que voulez-vous dire?, couinai-je, incapable d'admettre ce que ces paroles signifiaient.

- C'est fini, dit-il.

Je me tournai vers la porte. Non!

* * *

Un petit suspens comme je les aime! ^^ Je vous signale d'ors et déjà que la suite sera postée jeudi soir, car je ne serais pas disponible pour le faire vendredi soir, comme cela aurait dû être!

En dehors de cela, ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu?

Bisous, bisous!


	25. Chapter 25

Salut à tous!

Le scan 488 de Naruto est-il disponible aujourd'hui ou pas? Je ne suis pas allée voir encore... Les choses se bousculent un peu dans le manga en ce moment, cela fait du bien vous ne trouvez pas? Je me demande bien ce que va devenir Sasuke, mais je suis un peu plus optimiste qu'avant, depuis qu'il a revu Naruto, pas vous? Je reste convaincue que si Sasuke doit mourir, se sera en se sacrifiant pour une bonne cause! =) J'ai foi en lui! Et vous? Faites moi part de vos avis, j'ai envie de savoir!

Vous étiez tous révoltés à la fin du dernier chapitre, ce qui est légitime, voici donc la suite! ^^

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Nul n'arrête l'eau qui s'écoule

Mes yeux se remplirent de larmes. Ce n'était pas possible! Pas ça!

- Suis moi, dit Kakashi-sensei, je vais t'emmener dans un endroit calme, cela vaut mieux pour toi.

- Non!, m'écriai-je en me débattant, je veux, je dois y aller!

- Je t'ai dis qu'il était trop tard, s'irrita Kakashi-sensei, alors viens!

Je me retournai vers le prof. Il était bizarre. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de ménager ses élèves. Il nous avait toujours conseillé de ne pas craindre d'affronter la mort, que ce soit la notre ou celle d'autrui. Je me dégageai d'un geste vif et fit un bond en arrière. Je le toisai tandis qu'il me suivait des yeux, impassible. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas d'agir ainsi, en temps normal il aurait proposé de m'accompagner vers la porte, même s'il y avait eu là bas le cadavre d'un de mes amis. Je le fusillai du regard et lançai:

- Qui êtes-vous? Vous n'êtes pas Kakashi-sensei!

- Aaah, souffla l'imposteur, on m'avait dit que tu étais intelligente, j'aurais du deviner que tu ne te laisserais pas avoir...

Et il se transforma pour prendre cette fois l'apparence d'un homme masqué dans un manteau noir orné de nuages rouges.

- Vous!, m'exclamai-je.

- Eh oui, c'est bien moi, confirma Madara Uchiwa, je serais curieux de savoir, si tu me permet de te poser la question: où étais-tu pendant tout ce temps?

- Cela ne vous regarde pas, décrétai-je.

- Peut-être que si...commença-t-il.

Soudain il disparut, pour se retrouver derrière moi une fraction de seconde plus tard. Je me retournai vivement et levai le bras pour parer une éventuelle attaque. Mais il se contenta de terminer sa phrase:

- ...si tu te trouvais dans cette chambre ce jour là, alors oui, cela me regarde.

J'ouvris la bouche de stupéfaction. Il avait deviné, mais il n'avait rien dit! Pourquoi?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, dis-je.

- Oh, tu vois très bien de quoi je parle, assura-t-il, mais peu importe! Je ne te laisserai pas bouger d'ici.

Et il emprisonna mes mains dans les siennes, avant de demander:

- Tu ne voudrais pas déranger tes précieux compagnons dans le combat que leur a dicté leur destinée, n'est-ce-pas?

- Vous ne savez rien d'eux!, m'écriai-je en cherchant à me libérer de sa prise.

- Je te retourne la remarque, déclara-t-il. Cesse de te bercer d'illusions, Sasuke n'est plus celui que tu as connu autrefois. Je te propose de t'emmener loin de cet endroit beaucoup trop dangereux, qu'en penses-tu?

- Non!, criai-je, certaine qu'il allait user de sa technique spatio-temporelle pour m'éloigner de mon but.

Alors que je tentais une fois de plus de me dégager, Madara disparu et je me retrouvai libre. Je regardai autour de moi, hébétée. Il se trouvait à quelques mètres de là, faisant face à...

- Kakashi-sensei!, m'exclamai-je, soulagée.

- Dépêche toi Sakura, me lança mon maître, je ne pourrais pas le retenir très longtemps!

Je hochai la tête et me précipitai vers la porte Ouest. Je distinguai des visages familiers parmi les combattants qui se livraient bataille autour de moi. Alors que la porte ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques mètres, quelque chose attira mon regard par terre. Je fus glacée d'effroi en découvrant le corps d'une personne que je connaissais bien allongé sur le sol. Pas elle! Je sautai dans la ruelle et courrai dans sa direction.

- Hinata!, appelai-je.

Le corps n'eut aucune réaction. Ses vêtements dissimulaient une plaie béante déchirant sa poitrine au niveau des poumons. Elle saignait encore, j'en déduisis que la plaie était récente. Je tombai à genou à son côté et posai mon oreille sur son cœur. Il battait faiblement. Je pouvais la sauver, mais cela requerrait beaucoup de chakra et un peu de temps... Même si je savais que je ne pouvais me permettre de perdre ni l'un ni l'autre, je ne pouvais me résoudre à la laisser mourir. J'entamai donc les soins aussi rapidement que possible. Au bout de quelques minutes, sa respiration redevint stable et les lésions qu'avaient subis ses organes étaient réparées. Je la portai pour la placer dans un bâtiment, priant pour qu'il ne s'écroule pas et repris ma course.

Les effets de l'intervention que je venais de pratiquer se firent bientôt sentir. J'étais essoufflée et des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur mon front. Je ne disposais plus que de quelques gouttes de chakra, qui ne me seraient d'aucune utilité en combat. Mais si je ne pouvais user de la force, je trouverais un autre moyen d'arrêter le combat de Naruto et Sasuke!

Mais lorsque je fus arrivée à destination, je ne les vis nulle part. Il y avait des combats de tous côtés, mais celui qui m'intéressait n'avait visiblement pas lieu ici. Peut-être s'étaient-ils déplacés? Je vis un ninja de Konoha passer en courant devant moi et l'attrapai par la manche. Il se retourna, près à m'attaquer, mais n'en fit rien lorsqu'il me reconnut.

- Où est Naruto?, l'interrogeai-je, paniquée.

Il me désigna l'extérieur du village de l'index et reprit sa course lorsque je l'eus lâché. Je suivis la direction qu'il m'avait indiqué. En effet, à cinq cents mètres de la sortie Ouest du village se trouvait une plaine idéale pour un combat de cette envergure. Connaissant Naruto, il avait probablement voulu éviter davantage de dommages matériels au village.

La distance à parcourir fut un supplice. J'étais à bout de force et mes muscles me suppliaient d'arrêter. Mais je devais continuer! Plus je m'approchais et plus je percevais des éclats sonores provenant de la zone de combat. Enfin, je crus reconnaître la voix de Naruto. Ce son me redonna des forces et je redoublai de vitesse. Je passai deux derniers arbres et mes yeux s'imprégnèrent de la première image qu'ils virent.

Sasuke, couvert de sang, se précipitant sur Naruto, à terre, en brandissant son katana parcouru d'électricité.

Alors, je me précipitai en avant en hurlant à pleins poumons.

* * *

Comment ça, je coupe encore là où il ne faut pas? ^^ Bon, d'accord, cette fin de chapitre est digne de celle du chapitre précédent... Pardon... Mais c'est cool le suspens, non? :D

Merci de me lire! A la prochaine! (Dimanche, si aucune tribu obscure du fin fond de l'Amazonie n'a prédit la fin du monde d'ici là!)


	26. Chapter 26

CHAPITRE 26 : La vie est une bougie dans le vent

Un cri de douleur m'échappa lorsque je sentis la lame traverser mon corps. Je toussai pour évacuer le sang accumulé dans ma gorge. J'agrippai fermement le katana et levai mon regard vers Sasuke.

J'eus un sourire tendre lorsque je découvris son visage si parfait. Il était plus beau à cet instant que toutes les fois où je l'avais regardé. Peut-être le brouillard qui encombrait ma vue, l'auréolant d'un sorte d'aura angélique, y était-il pour quelque chose. Peu à peu, son visage se détacha de son expression impassible, la lueur au fond de ses yeux pris plus d'ampleur que jamais et une brève expression de douleur tordit ses traits. Il tourna la tête et tenta de retirer la lame, mais je la serrais dans mes doigts meurtris et elle ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Soudain, je perçus la rumeur d'une voix cassée derrière moi:

- ...chan? Sakura-chan?, disait-elle.

J'aurais voulu lui répondre mais je ne parvins à émettre qu'un gémissement avant de glisser par terre, les mains toujours serrées autour du katana. Le brouillard devenait de plus en plus opaque tandis que je crachais une nouvelle giclée de sang. Tout s'effondrait autour de moi comme si le monde dans lequel j'avais évolué depuis ma naissance n'était que le décor d'une vulgaire pièce de théâtre, laissant apparaître les contours sinueux et inquiétants d'un univers inconnu. Soudain, un cri me tira de ma torpeur:

- Mais qu'est ce que tu as fais!!

Cette voix, c'était celle de Naruto. J'aurais aimé lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter, lui assurer que tout irait bien, mais j'étais incapable d'émettre le moindre son. Alors, j'ôtai une main de la lame, très lentement et la tendis en direction de la voix de mon ami. Une chaleur l'enveloppa et je compris qu'il l'avait saisit entre ses doigts. Je l'entendis sangloter tandis qu'il serrait ma main entre les siennes.

- Je ne te pardonnerai jamais ça, annonça-t-il d'un ton rageur. Tu m'entends, JAMAIS!

- Elle n'avait pas à s'interposer, dit la voix froide de Sasuke.

- Comment peux-tu dire ça?, hurla Naruto. Tu l'as tuée, merde!

- …

- Après tout ce qu'elle a fait...vociféra mon ami en pleurant de rage. Après l'avoir vu plus triste chaque jour! Elle a toujours cru en toi, elle avait confiance! Elle ne t'a jamais abandonnée, elle a souffert chaque jour en pensant à toi! Enflure! Tu ne la méritais pas!

- …

- Eh, tu vas où? REVIENS!! Je ne te laisserai pas partir comme ça! Regarde la, regarde jusqu'où t'a mené ta connerie! Tu parles de vengeance, mais en quoi était-elle concernée? T'a-t-elle jamais fait le moindre mal? La seule erreur qu'elle ait commise, c'est d'avoir aimé un enfoiré comme toi!

- Je..., hésita Sasuke d'une voix blanche. Je dois partir.

- Et tu crois que je vais te laisser faire?, s'indigna Naruto. Tu ne t'en tireras pas si facilement!

Ses mains quittèrent la mienne et je perçus un mouvement indiquant qu'il s'était levé. J'ouvris faiblement les yeux et levai mon regard vers lui. Ses ongles s'étaient allongés et le chakra de Kyûbi bouillait autour de son corps. Je voulais l'arrêter à tout prix. Si je m'étais interposée, c'était pour qu'ils cessent ce combat ridicule! La peur me ramena peu à peu à la réalité. Je n'avais pas le droit de mourir maintenant! J'avais promis de les protéger! Je puisai dans les dernières ressources de mon chakra mais elles étaient trop infimes pour que je puisse réellement améliorer mon état. En revanche, elles me donnèrent la force de me redresser sur le coude et de saisir la jambe de Naruto.

- Arrête, le suppliai-je faiblement.

- Sakura-chan!, s'écria-t-il en m'entendant parler.

Puis il se mit à genou à côté de moi, ses yeux rouges aux pupilles fendues braqués sur moi, le corps tremblant. Une bourrasque nous enveloppa et un nuage de poussière s'éleva là où s'était tenu Sasuke quelques secondes auparavant. Il était parti, abandonnant son katana par la même occasion. Naruto se retourna et jura en constatant la défection de son adversaire. Je soufflai de soulagement et retombai sur le sol.

- Sakura-chan!, appela Naruto. Eh! N'abandonne pas!

- Inutile...Je ne peux pas...me soigner, murmurai-je d'une voix éteinte. Et...mes organes vitaux sont touchés...

Je toussai à nouveau et crachai davantage de sang que les premières fois. Il me regarda intensément, le visage ravagé par la tristesse, les dents serrées pour lutter contre le chakra rouge du Bijuu qu'il avait juré de ne plus laisser sortir.

- Qu'est ce que je dois faire?, demanda-t-il d'une voix suppliante, survolant d'une main incertaine l'épée de Sasuke toujours fichée dans mon corps, comme s'il hésitait à la retirer.

- Rien, assurai-je avec tendresse, si ce n'est me promettre que tu ne tueras jamais Sasuke de tes mains.

- Après ce qu'il t'a fait, je...s'indigna-t-il.

- Promet, suppliai-je dans un souffle.

- …

Ma respiration se faisait de plus en plus difficile. Mon corps semblait disparaître peu à peu, emportant avec lui le feu qui déchirait ma poitrine. C'était si agréable! J'avais envie de fermer les yeux et de me laisser bercer par les doux battements qui résonnaient à mes oreilles. Ma conscience s'effaçait doucement, mais avant qu'elle n'ait totalement disparue j'entendis au loin la voix de Naruto chuchoter:

- Je te le promet, Sakura-chan.

Puis tout devint noir.


	27. Chapter 27

Hola!

Bon, je poste ce chapitre un jour plus tôt en vue de la grande indignation générale qu'a provoqué le dernier xD Je conçois, je conçois... Tous mes remerciements pour vos reviews!

J'espère avoir la vie sauve avec ce chapitre... ;)

Bonne lecture!

PS: je me suis remis à écouter les musiques des OST de Naruto, y'a pas je les aime trop! Du coup je suis trop dans l'ambiance pour façonner mes chapitres! ^^

* * *

Le réveil commence comme un autre rêve

J'étais morte. J'étais morte et pourtant j'étais en train de penser au fait que je sois morte. Quelle sensation étrange... Je ne sentais plus mon corps, ne percevait plus aucun son et ne voyait que les ténèbres derrière l'obscurité. Naruto avait-il été sincère en me promettant de ne pas tuer Sasuke? J'avais beau ne plus faire partie de leur monde, cela me tenait à cœur. Et le village? Comment s'était terminée la bataille? Y avait-il eu beaucoup de morts? Comme j'aurais aimé connaître les réponses à ces questions! De mon point de vue, c'était assez pénible d'emporter ses souvenirs dans la mort... Et puis ce noir, n'était-ce pas sensé être du blanc? La lumière et tout ce qu'on en disait? J'étais déçue... Et le paradis dans tout ça? Où la réincarnation? Tout plutôt que cette pénombre et ce silence! Peut-être n'étais-je pas morte depuis assez longtemps? J'étais entre deux mondes, c'était surement cela...

- Je crois qu'elle revient!

Quelle était cette voix? Elle m'était familière...

- Ne vous arrêtez pas, continuez!

Décidément, mon silence n'était plus aussi complet... Y avait-il d'autres personnes qui attendaient leur tour, comme moi? J'aurais voulu chercher, mais je n'avais pas de corps pour bouger.

- J'ai besoin de toi, réserve de chakra!

- C'est qui la réserve de chakra, la vieille?

Ces deux voix là, je les avais nettement reconnues! Impossible! Ils n'étaient quand même pas morts eux aussi!

- Ne discute pas et amène toi!

Petit à petit, une chaleur m'enveloppa et avec elle une douleur fulgurante me fit reprendre conscience de mon corps meurtri. Non, décidément, la mort était trop inconfortable! Je profitais d'avoir à nouveau une bouche pour exprimer ma souffrance.

- Sakura-chan! Eh, la vieille, je crois qu'elle a mal!

- C'est une bonne chose, ça prouve qu'elle va mieux!

- Permettez-moi d'en douter!

- Aah Naruto! Si tu me gênes, je te fous dehors!

- Et qui sera la réserve de chakra?

Naruto! C'était bien lui! Et l'autre personne, c'était Tsunade-sama! Mais s'ils étaient bien là tous les deux et que j'y étais aussi, cela voulait dire que...

- C'est bon, elle va s'en sortir, soupira Tsunade-sama.

- Vous êtes la meilleure!, s'écria Naruto.

Je pris le risque de vérifier mes conclusions et ouvris les yeux. Au dessus de moi, une forte lumière m'éblouis. Je tournai la tête à droite en clignant les paupières. Naruto était là, encore couvert de sang et de terre. Il affichait un sourire heureux. A côté de lui, Tsunade-sama semblait épuisée par l'effort qu'elle venait de fournir mais elle m'adressa un sourire de bienvenue.

- Tsunade-sama, murmurai-je. Quand...?

- Eh bien Sakura, si tu n'avais pas été idiote et que tu étais restée au village, tu aurais pu m'accueillir à mon réveil!

- La vieille Tsunade est sortie du coma il y a un mois, ajouta Naruto.

- Quel soulagement...soupirai-je.

- Tu es encore faible Sakura, ne parle pas. Je vais te conduire dans une pièce isolée du souterrain, car malheureusement l'hôpital est détruit...Tu pourras t'y reposer.

J'acquiesçai tout en détaillant la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais. Les murs étaient défraichis et le plafond s'effritait, parsemant le sol de miettes blanchâtres. J'étais allongée sur une table en bois qui faisait office de table d'opération. Au fond de la pièce, un medic-nin était occupé à se laver les mains dans un lavabo terni par l'usage. Sa tête me disait vaguement quelque chose, peut être avais-je travaillé avec lui dans le passé? C'était donc lui que j'avais entendu à mon réveil!

En tout cas, je ne connaissais pas cet endroit... J'interrogeai Naruto du regard. Il me sourit et expliqua:

- On est dans le souterrain. Cet endroit est solide comme pas possible! Comme l'hôpital nous a lâchés, il a fallu transférer tout le matériel médical ici, je ne te dis pas la pagaille... Mamie Tsunade était dans tous ses états! Enfin, tu la connais...

- Je vois..., chuchotai-je, encore incapable de parler normalement.

Le silence se fit. Je n'osai lever les yeux vers lui, de peur d'y voir ce que je craignais. De la tristesse, de la rancune, de l'angoisse. En bref, tout ce que je ressentais en cet instant... Je feignis donc d'être épuisée et fermai les paupières en expirant le peu d'air qui se trouvait dans mes poumons. Je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule et la serrer avec fermeté. Je rouvris les yeux et tournai la tête vers mon ami.

- Je sais ce que tu ressens, Sakura-chan..., commença celui-ci.

Pitié! Épargne-moi ça pour le moment, Naruto! Je le vrillai de mes prunelles éplorées, priant pour qu'il comprenne, mais ce geste était sans doute trop subtil pour lui car il poursuivit en fixant le sol:

- Sasuke a vraiment fait le con! Je commence à me dire que...Peut-être que l'Ermite pervers avait raison...Peut-être qu'ils avaient tous raison...Je...J'ai merdé, à rester borné...Il faut que j'arrête de me voiler la face...Quand la bataille sera finie, je partirais à la poursuite de Sasuke et je...

- Non!, le coupai-je.

Il leva un regard embué et néanmoins étonné vers moi. Je le regardai intensément.

- Aurais-tu déjà oublié la promesse que tu m'as faite, Naruto?, sifflai-je, furieuse.

- Non, mais tu allais mourir, alors..., se justifia-t-il.

- Dois-je comprendre que tu ne comptais pas la respecter?, m'indignai-je. Et ton nindô, alors? « Je ne reviens jamais sur ma parole », ça te dis quelque chose?

- Je sais, mais...hésita-t-il.

- S'il te plait..., suppliai-je d'une voix beaucoup plus calme.

Que m'arrivait-il? Je me sentais de plus en plus faible. Ma vue se brouillait. Je posai mon regard sur mon bras gauche. C'est bien ce qui me semblait...

- Ce n'est pas le moment de vous disputer, nous réprimanda Tsunade-sama. Sakura, je suis désolée, mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix! Avec cette injection, tu dormiras dans...

Le son disparu, ainsi que l'image. Mes yeux se fermèrent malgré moi et je sombrai dans un sommeil artificiel.

* * *

Et voilaaaaa! Eh ben vous voyez, elle a survécu! Il ne fallait pas vous en faire! Comment aurais-je fait sans ma narratrice? J'aurais dû poster des annonces pour en avoir une nouvelle, non décidément ça n'aurait pas été gérable!

Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu!

A pluche!


	28. Chapter 28

Yo!

Tout d'abord, je m'excuse de ne poster que maintenant, mais j'ai eu des problèmes avec internet donc je n'ai pas pu le faire hier... C'était assez frustrant, je vous avoue!

Bien heureusement, le problème s'est assez vite réglé! Je vous laisse donc à votre lecture! ;)

* * *

Où est une âme, là est une espérance

Je me réveillai en sursaut. Un simple coup d'œil autour de moi me suffit pour dire que l'on m'avait transférée dans une autre pièce. Celle-ci était exigüe, triste et froide, relativement à l'image de mon humeur... Naruto n'était pas là. Ce constat déclencha un frisson glacé dans ma nuque qui serpenta le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Avait-il profité de mon sommeil pour partir à la poursuite de Sasuke? Il n'aurait pas osé? Je sentais que je n'avais pas recouvré toutes mes forces, mais je n'avais pas le temps d'être en convalescence! D'après les symptômes, la vitesse d'action et la seringue qu'avait utilisé Tsunade-sama, j'avais deviné la nature de l'injection qu'elle m'avait administrée. Théoriquement, je n'avais pas dormi plus de douze heures. Ce qui était déjà beaucoup trop...

Cet endroit n'étant pas un hôpital à proprement parlé, j'avais échappé à la blouse et portait encore sur moi mes vêtements tâchés de sang. Une ligne mince déchirait mon habit au niveau de la poitrine, là où le katana de Sasuke m'avait transpercée. C'était assez voyant...Mais je n'avais pas le temps de me changer! J'ouvris la porte d'un geste rapide pour me retrouver nez à nez avec mon idiot de meilleur ami. Il portait dans ses mains un pot de nouilles instantanées...Il ne changera jamais, celui là...

- Ah!, fit-il en ouvrant de grands yeux ravis, tu es réveillée Sakura-chan! Ce n'est pas trop tôt! La vieille Tsunade avait dit que tu ne dormirais pas plus de douze heures mais...

- Combien de temps ais-je dormi?, m'alarmai-je.

- Euh, attends..., dit-il en coinçant ses baguettes entre ses dents.

Il sortit de sa poche une montre à gousset orange ornée d'une grenouille jaune. Il l'ouvrit, l'étudia quelques secondes puis la brandit devant mes yeux en affichant un grand sourire.

- Là, cha fait exjactement vingt-chix jeures et cheije minutes, déclara-t-il entre ses baguettes.

- Vingt-six heures et seize minutes!!!!, hurlai-je, horrifiée.

- Une vraie marmotte!, commenta Naruto, dont les baguettes avaient retrouvé leur place entre ses doigts.

- Mais..., dis-je, complètement perdue, et les combats? Et Konoha?

A ces mots, son sourire s'agrandit.

- T'as aucun souci à te faire, assura-t-il d'une voix forte, c'est terminé depuis un bail! On les a mis à la porte! Ils reviendront pas de sitôt!

- Et les pertes?..., demandai-je d'une petite voix.

- Il y en a eu pas mal, avoua tristement Naruto, mais nos amis vont bien. Kiba a été grièvement blessé, mais Mamie Tsunade assure qu'il s'en tirera. De même pour Akamaru.

Je soupirai de soulagement. La pression retomba d'un coup et je dus me retenir à la porte pour ne pas défaillir. Enfin, une bonne nouvelle! C'était agréable, de temps en temps... Puis une pensée réanima mon inquiétude. La dernière fois que j'avais vu le maître, il était au prise avec le chef de l'Akatsuki.

- Et Kakashi-sensei?, demandai-je.

Pourquoi tu penses à lui en particulier?, interrogea Naruto.

- Je l'ai laissé en position...difficile, dis-je.

- Ah bon?, s'étonna le mangeur de nouilles en me regardant avec des yeux ronds. Il va bien, il est en train de lire son torchon, comme d'habitude. Si tu veux le voir, suis moi...

Ainsi soit-il, je le suivis. Il me conduisit dans le souterrain et pénétra dans une pièce en tous points semblable à celle où je m'étais réveillée. Le maître était assis dans un lit, absorbé par sa lecture. Et dire que je m'étais inquiétée pour lui... En nous entendant entrer, il leva la tête, puis la main et sourit sous son masque en lâchant son habituel:

- Salut, les jeunes!

- Kakashi-sensei, vous allez bien?, demandai-je en me précipitant vers lui afin de diagnostiquer son état.

- Bien sûr!, affirma-t-il, j'ai quelques contusions par ci, par là, mais rien de grave!

- Mais pourtant..., commençai-je.

- Si tu veux parler de mon combat contre le chef de l'Akatsuki, dit Kakashi-sensei en souriant, sache qu'il n'a pas duré longtemps...pas assez pour que je sois blessé, en tout cas.

- Que voulez-vous dire?, l'interrogeai-je.

- Je l'ai retenu quelques minutes, puis il a disparu, m'expliqua le maître.

- Disparu?, m'exclamai-je.

- Oui, il s'est évaporé, me confirma le Jounin.

- Oh...

Le vieil Uchiwa avait-il deviné la tournure qu'avait pris le combat entre Sasuke et Naruto? Sasuke s'était lui même défilé, peut-être que Madara l'avait rejoint à ce moment là? Je ne savais pas quoi en penser... J'avais beau avoir été dans un état plus que critique, j'avais ressenti que quelque chose n'allait pas chez Sasuke... Cela ne lui ressemblait pas d'abandonner ainsi un combat... Et cette expression sur son visage, après s'être aperçu que j'avais reçu son attaque... Non, je me faisais des idées! Il ne pouvait pas _sérieusement _avoir eu des remords après m'avoir embrochée! Je me souvenais parfaitement de ses paroles. Il avait dit que je n'avais pas à m'interposer. Ce n'était pas vraiment des propos dignes d'une personne regrettant son geste... Mais son visage... Je l'avais encore devant les yeux comme si j'y étais. Cette expression de souffrance, ses yeux détournés lorsqu'ils avaient rencontrés les miens...Et la lueur, ma petite lueur d'espoir, au fond de ses pupilles, plus ardente que jamais... Il fallait que j'arrête! Je savais bien qui il était! Il ne pouvait _décemment _pas... Mais, après tout, j'avais redécouvert une part du Sasuke que j'aimais durant ma détention...Durant la fin de ma détention, pour être précise... J'avais réussi à fendre la couche de glace qui l'entourait. Peut-être était-elle désormais brisée? Cela expliquerait-il son départ aussi soudain qu'inattendu? Et le besoin urgent pour son chef de le rejoindre? Avait-il pressenti ce qui se passait chez son poulain? Aaaaaargh, je n'en pouvais plus de toutes ces questions!

- Sakura-chan?, m'appela-t-on.

Je repris soudain conscience du lieu où j'étais... Kakashi-sensei me regardait sans comprendre tandis que Naruto me tenait par les épaules en me détaillant d'un air inquiet.

- Euh, bien, bafouillai-je en me ressaisissant, sensei, le principal est que vous soyez en bonne santé! Je vois que l'on vous a administré des analgésiques, alors ne forcez pas trop, hein? Ah ah...

- Oui...dit le maître en continuant de me fixer d'un air ahuri. Merci, Sakura...

- Sur ce, annonçai-je en me munissant d'un sourire forcé, on va vous laisser, il y a surement une tonne de travail pour nous, dehors! Tu viens, Naruto?

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de répondre et le tirai de force à l'extérieur de la pièce. La porte claqua derrière nous. Je me retournai vers mon coéquipier et le fixai en affichant un air déterminé.

- Il y a bien assez de main d'œuvre au village!, déclarai-je. J'ai prévu autre chose pour nous deux, si tu veux bien m'accompagner!

Il me regarda sans réagir, attendant la suite.

- Tu veux poursuivre Sasuke?, dis-je. Très bien, j'ai aussi quelques petites choses à régler avec lui! Partons immédiatement!

* * *

Ce chapitre était plus ou moins une transition, mais j'espère qu'il vous aura plu quand même! :D Pour fêter Pâques, je vous poste le prochain chapitre lundi! Si je n'ai pas de nouveau des soucis avec internet xD

A lundi!


	29. Chapter 29

Salut!

Comment allez-vous? Je... Je... Je ne reçois plus de reviews, depuis deux chapitres... snif... est ce un problème du site? J'espère! T_T Qu'est ce que cela peut me manquer! Mais je ne vous jète pas la pierre, Pierre! (imaginez que vous vous appelez tous Pierre, comme dans RRRrrrr!)

A part ça! Voici le chapitre 29, qui est encore un chapitre de transition... Navrée, l'action doit vous manquer! Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça viendra!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Qui aime l'arbre aime aussi les branches

Naruto me considéra un moment, avant d'ouvrir la bouche et de me questionner d'un ton suspicieux:

- Tu as changé d'avis?

- Pas vraiment, dis-je, je n'ai pas l'intention de le tuer. Disons plutôt que je dois mettre les choses au clair avec lui...

- …

- Dis moi, hésitai-je, tu sais où est son...

- Détruit, me coupa-t-il d'une voix dure en devinant que je faisais allusion au katana.

- Oh..., soufflai-je, très bien...

- Tu ne comptais tout de même pas le lui rendre?, s'indigna Naruto en se plaçant devant moi.

- Euh, non, assurai-je en détournant les yeux, simple curiosité de ma part...

- Mouais..., grommela-t-il en me tournant le dos.

Nous prîmes la direction de la sortie du souterrain, d'un pas vif, mais discret. Autour de nous, les gens étaient bien trop occupés pour prêter la moindre attention à notre passage. Les medic-nin allaient de patient en patient, des enfants de l'académie discutaient par groupe de trois ou quatre dans le couloir, ouvrant de grands yeux effrayés devant l'agitation constante qui régnait. Quelques ninjas arpentaient l'espace de long en large, les yeux rivés sur le rapport que l'on venait de leur transmettre ou bien absorbés dans leur discussion radio avec leurs coéquipiers. D'autres étaient assis à même le sol en se tordant les mains, le regard faisant des va et vient entre les différentes portes et les medic-nin. Malheureusement, beaucoup attendaient encore des nouvelles de leurs amis ou parents... Je me sentis touchée par leur détresse, remerciant les cieux de m'avoir épargné cette épreuve...

- Au fait, Sakura-chan..., dit Naruto, me tirant de ma morosité passagère. Tu ne m'as toujours pas dis où tu étais passée, pendant tout ce temps...

- Tu l'as très bien deviné tout seul, le réprimandai-je. J'étais avec Sasuke.

Il me lança un regard alarmé avant de s'exclamer:

- Alors, c'était vrai? Tu l'avais rejoint?...

- Pas dans le sens exact du terme, niai-je. J'étais simplement allée à sa rencontre pour en finir avec lui, et puis...

Je marquai une pause, à la pensée de tout ce qui s'était passé depuis mon départ de Konoha. Je frémis en repensant à cette nuit fatidique où je fus capturée. Cette nuit où je découvris à quel point Sasuke faisait partie de moi. Le souvenir cuisant de ma souffrance était encore bien ancré dans mon esprit, et il s'insinua dans chaque partie de mon corps. J'avais failli revivre la même chose, avec Naruto. Si je n'étais pas arrivée à temps, il...Je savais très bien que, même si je n'aimais pas mon meilleur ami de la même façon que j'aimais Sasuke, il faisait lui aussi partie intégrante de ma vie. Sa mort signerait le début d'un calvaire pour moi. Je ne m'imaginais pas vivre sans lui, je ne pouvais supporter l'idée de me passer de ses remarques bancales, de son optimisme constant et de sa légèreté habituelle. Et les deux êtres que j'aimais le plus avaient failli s'entretuer... Je ferais tout pour éviter que cela se produise de nouveau!

- Et puis?, hésita le blondinet en voyant que je ne poursuivais pas mon explication.

Je tournai la tête vers lui et lui lançai un regard d'excuse. Je n'avais que trop tendance à me refermer sur moi même depuis que j'étais revenue à Konoha. Le moment était venu de partager mon fardeau. Je pris une grande inspiration et lui racontai tout ce qui s'était passé depuis mon départ, la détention, mes discussions avec Suigetsu, la venue de Madara Uchiwa, l'histoire d'Itachi, mes entrevues avec Sasuke, jusqu'à mon départ. A la mention du passé d'Itachi, il ne sembla pas étonné, alors que j'avais moi-même eu du mal à y croire. Je lui fit part de ma surprise. Il hocha la tête en marmonnant:

- Le mec au masque nous avait déjà dit tout ça, au conseil des Kage. Mais Kakashi-sensei a dit qu'il ne fallait pas le croire tant que ce n'était pas prouvé et m'a demandé de ne pas t'en parler...

- Ce n'est pas grave, le rassurai-je, je ne t'en veux pas. Après tout, je suis au courant maintenant, donc ça ne change rien. Et puis, ce n'est pas ce qui importe aujourd'hui!

- Oui, s'emporta-t-il, ce qui compte, c'est de botter les fesses à Sasuke une bonne fois pour toute! 'Tain, après ce que tu viens de me dire, j'arrive encore moins à croire qu'il ait pu te faire ça! C'est un bel enfoiré! Attends que je l'ai sous la main...

- On ne va pas lui « botter les fesses », Naruto, le morigénai-je, bien que touchée par ses paroles. Je veux simplement lui parler!

- Mouais...grommela-t-il. On verra ça...

Il bouda plusieurs minutes durant, m'ignorant lorsque je réclamai son attention. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être puéril, parfois! Tout en ricanant, je lui donnai une pichenette sur la joue et il me gratifia d'un sourire espiègle. L'orage était passé, pour le moment du moins. Nous parlâmes avec insouciance de choses futiles, appréciant cet instant de retrouvailles complices. Après plusieurs minutes de marche, nous arrivâmes face à une porte à doubles battants marquant la fin du souterrain. Elle était gardée par deux chuunin que je ne connaissais que de vue. Lorsqu'ils nous reconnurent, ils ne virent aucune objection à nous laisser sortir et c'est ainsi que nous pénétrâmes à l'extérieur, au sommet de la montagne des Hokage.

Le soleil déversait sa lumière éclatante dans un ciel bleu d'azur, parsemé de nuages de pollens et d'oiseaux qui tournoyaient en couple. Le vent soufflait dans les feuilles des arbres, accompagnant le chant mélodieux des rouge-gorges dans une paisible ariette naturelle. En contrebas, seul le village, dont les constructions étaient en ruines, témoignait des affrontements qui avaient eu lieu peu de temps auparavant. De toute part, les habitants s'acharnaient à déblayer les décombres de leurs maisons tandis que des hommes de chantiers évaluaient les dégâts d'un œil professionnel, notant de temps en temps quelques mots sur leurs carnets. Certains bâtiments étaient couverts de suies, d'autres de sang et une odeur âcre, mélange de poussière, de cendres et de mort polluait l'air ambiant. Je détournai les yeux face à ce spectacle désolant. Mais, j'étais convaincue qu'à la prochaine attaque, ce serait sans doute pire. C'est pourquoi je devais tout faire pour qu'elle n'ait jamais lieu.

- Dis donc, tout le monde travaille bien à ce que je vois!, s'exclama Naruto en levant la main devant ses yeux pour parer les rayons du soleil. A ce rythme là, le village va être comme neuf en moins de deux!

Je souris face à son entrain coutumier. Alors que j'y avais vu un désastre, Naruto avait déjà franchit une étape en prêtant davantage attention à la volonté des gens de tout reconstruire. C'était bien lui, ça! Et c'est pourquoi j'avais souhaité qu'il m'accompagne cette fois ci. J'avais moi aussi besoin de voir les choses sous cet angle là. Sinon, je n'aurais jamais le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout! Après tout, je m'apprêtais à partir à la rencontre d'un homme qui m'avait perforée avec son katana, il y avait de quoi hésiter... Mais Naruto était là, avec moi, je n'avais rien à craindre... Je reportai mon regard sur le village et posai ma main sur l'épaule de mon compagnon, avant de déclarer:

- Oui, nous aussi nous travaillerons dur à notre retour, n'est ce pas Naruto?

Il m'honora de son plus beau sourire puis acquiesça:

- Évidemment!

Je regardai Konoha une dernière fois avec mélancolie, puis d'une tape sur l'omoplate, j'invitai mon ami à me suivre. Il était temps de partir, le dernier acte allait être joué.

* * *

Wah, le prochain chapitre sera le trentième! C'est dingue... Je ne vois pas le temps passer! Sinon, ce chapitre vous a plu? Bon, même s'il ne s'y passe pas grand chose... Soit.

A la prochaine! Bientôt! =)


	30. Chapter 30

Hey!

Je suis en vacances!! Je suis tellement... contente!! Ah lala, cela fait du bien, je ne vous dis pas! (enfin si je vous le dis en fait) Je vais pouvoir me remettre à écrire pendant cette courte semaine, cela me manque tant!

Bon, bon... Voici donc la suite, avec un petit jour de retard pour cause de concert hier soir! Oui, oui, je raconte ma vie mais je suis dans un état si euphorique que... Enfin passons!

Lisez bien! =)

* * *

L'énigme vit aussi du vœu d'être percée

Je savais que cela allait être difficile de partir sans se faire repérer... Vraiment, vraiment très difficile... La veille encore, les combats faisaient rage et Tsunade-sama avait surement envoyé plusieurs unités en patrouille autour du village, afin de se prémunir contre un éventuel retour des ennemis. Il serait presque impossible pour nous de passer entre les mailles du filet. Cela allait nécessiter une grande discrétion ainsi qu'une analyse minutieuse du terrain qui serait, selon toute probabilité, truffé de pièges. Je fis part de mes remarques à Naruto, ne le sachant pas naturellement enclin à la discrétion et à la précision... Il m'assura qu'il ferait attention, mais j'avais des doutes. Par précaution, j'examinai chacun de ses gestes, afin de prévoir une possible bourde. Alors que je marchais, ma main rencontra quelque chose de dur dans la poche de mon short. Étonnée, je glissai mes doigts dans l'ouverture pour en ressortir une boule de cordelette noire.

- Le pendentif de Sasuke!, m'exclamai-je.

- Quoi?, s'étonna Naruto. Quel pendentif?

- Je l'ai trouvé dans sa chambre, en partant, expliquai-je.

- Tu fouilles dans les affaires des autres, toi?, se moqua-t-il.

- Oh, ça va...grognai-je.

Je m'arrêtai pour démêler la fine corde noire et la brandis devant le nez de Naruto. Le pendentif en forme de kunai se balança entre ses yeux. Il s'en empara et l'examina avec intérêt. Je le vis froncer les sourcils en voyant le symbole du clan Uchiwa, retourner le médaillon puis il me lança un regard interrogateur en me désignant les initiales du bout de son index.

- Qu'est ce que c'est, M.U?, demanda-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas, soupirai-je. Je suis persuadée que le U signifie Uchiwa, mais je n'ai aucune idée pour le M. Je ne connais pas les membres de ce clan, mis à part Sasuke, son frère et le dénommé Madara... J'avais complètement oublié ce bijou, je voulais chercher des informations à son sujet...

- Il n'est pas trop tard, fit remarquer Naruto, ça ne fait même pas dix minutes que nous avons quitté le village, rien ne nous empêche de retourner en arrière!

- Mais ce serait une perte de temps phénoménale!, m'exclamai-je. Nous devrions rechercher dans les archives, cela prendrait peut-être des jours!

- Je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire de chercher très longtemps..., dit mon ami sans lâcher le kunai des yeux. Pour que Sasuke l'ait gardé, il faut qu'il ait une signification particulière pour lui... Ce M.U est surement quelqu'un de sa famille ou un ami proche...

- Tu as surement raison..., admis-je. Comment procède-t-on?

- Pourquoi ne pas commencer par demander à la vieille?, proposa le blond. Si ça ne lui dit rien, elle pourra au moins nous donner son autorisation pour fouiller dans les archives...

- Oui, je crois que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire, concédai-je. Allons-y!

- Ouais!, s'enthousiasma mon coéquipier.

Ce n'était pas plus mal finalement... Cela me laissait plus de temps pour réfléchir à un moyen de passer inaperçus aux yeux des unités de patrouille! Et puis, j'avais vraiment envie de savoir qui était la personne qui se cachait derrière ces initiales... Qui que ce soit, la présence de ce médaillon dans la chambre de Sasuke indiquait que ce dernier n'était pas aussi insensible qu'il le laissait croire! J'étais curieuse... De plus, en y repensant, Karin et Juugo avaient trouvé ce bijou sur le lieu d'affrontement entre Sasuke et son frère... Était-ce Sasuke qui l'avait perdu en combattant, ou bien avait-il appris que son frère l'avait eu en sa possession, auquel cas, ne le trouvant pas sur son corps, il en avait déduit qu'il s'était égaré dans les ruines ? Autant de questions qui restaient sans réponses...

Nous rebroussâmes chemin, accélérant un peu plus notre allure à chaque pas. Finalement, c'est en courant que nous arrivâmes à l'entrée du souterrain. Les gardes nous regardèrent en levant les sourcils, étonnés, mais nous laissèrent entrer. Nous repassâmes au pas de course devant les medic-nin, les ninjas en conversation radio et les enfants de l'académie, qui sursautèrent en nous entendant arriver. Ils nous suivirent des yeux en faisait des commentaires d'une voix alarmée, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer. Je ne savais pas du tout où trouver Tsunade-sama, mais Naruto avait l'air sûr de lui, je me plaçai donc derrière lui et le suivit. Au bout de quelques minutes de course effrénée, il ralentit, s'arrêta et m'apostropha:

- Sakura-chan! Elle est où, Mamie Tsunade?

- Baka!, m'exclamai-je en frappant le sommet de son crâne, je pensais que tu le savais! Pourquoi as-tu continué d'avancer si tu n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où la trouver?

- Bah je me suis dis qu'on finirait bien par la croiser!, se justifia-t-il comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde.

- …

Je secouais la tête, désabusée, et interpellai le premier ninja que je vis.

- Savez-vous où se trouve Godaime?, lui demandai-je avec empressement.

- Je crois qu'elle est allée récupérer des documents dans ce qui reste de son bureau...

- Compte-t-elle revenir ici après?, l'interrogeai-je.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il, elle a parlé d'urgence...

- Raaaah!, m'énervai-je en levant les bras au ciel.

Le ninja s'éclipsa non sans me lancer au préalable un regard signifiant plus ou moins « c'est quoi son problème, à celle là? ». Je n'avais pas l'intention de repartir au village, surtout si c'était pour faire chou blanc... J'attrapai Naruto par la manche et le traînai derrière moi. Il ne restai qu'une seule solution.

- Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire?, me demanda mon ami.

- Nous allons demander à Kakashi-sensei, lui répondis-je.

- Tu crois qu'il saura?, s'étonna le blond, douteux.

- Pourquoi pas?, lui dis-je. Il a fait partie de l'ANBU, après tout!

Nous regagnâmes rapidement la chambre de notre maître. Je toquai à la porte, puis l'ouvris sans plus de manière. Le maître était là, toujours occupé à lire. Il leva vers nous un regard surpris avant de parler:

- Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'aide au village, finalement?

- Nous ne sommes pas allés jusque là-bas, l'informai-je. Je me suis rappelée d'une chose sur laquelle j'aimerais avoir votre avis, sensei.

- Je t'écoute, dit-il en posant son livre sur ses genoux.

- Les initiales M.U vous évoquent-elles quelqu'un?, lui demandai-je sans prendre le peine d'expliquer.

- M.U..., réfléchit-il en levant les yeux au plafond. Cela peut correspondre à plusieurs personnes...

- Je suis presque certaine que le U signifie Uchiwa, précisai-je. Et que cette personne appartenait à l'entourage de Sasuke avant le massacre de son clan.

Il me regarda avec intérêt puis je le vis sourire tristement sous son masque. Il soupira puis annonça:

- Si tu es sûre de toi, alors il n'y a pas de doute possible...

Je l'interrogeai du regard, Naruto fit de même. Le maître nous fit signe de nous asseoir et se lança dans son explication. J'ouvrai des yeux ébahis au fur et à mesure de son récit et posai ma main sur le collier dans ma poche. Alors, c'était donc ça?

* * *

Mouahahah! Vous ne le saurez pas! Mais si, vous le saurez bien un jour, ne vous inquiétez pas! Peut être que certains parmi vous ont déjà deviné de qui il s'agit?

En tout cas, contrairement à ce qui était convenu, Sakura et Naruto ne sont toujours pas partis xD Mais il fallait bien résoudre cette histoire de pendentif non?

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu!

A bientôt... Au revoir! (dit avec la voix des jouets parlant des enfants)


	31. Chapter 31

Yep!

Alors, là, ne me dites pas que ce chapitre est court, hein! :D Je crois que c'est le plus long de ma fiction... Ou pas? Je n'ai pas vérifié, mais en tout cas sur mon petit Writer il fait quand même trois pages! Héhé ^^

Bref, je croyais avoir le temps d'écrire pendant les vacances, mais je n'ai pas une seconde! Je suis plutôt d'avis de dire que c'est lorsque l'on dispose du plus de temps que l'on a le moins le temps... A méditer ;)

* * *

Il faut boire l'eau en pensant à sa source

J'aurais du y penser. A bien y réfléchir, il ne pouvait y avoir d'autres possibilités... Je levai un regard déterminé vers Naruto et lui dit:

- On y va, maintenant?

- Yosh!, me répondit-il en serrant son poing.

Nous nous levâmes mais à peine avions-nous fait quelques pas que nous entendîmes le prof demander d'une voix amusée:

- Vous allez encore partir, n'est-ce pas?

Nous nous raidîmes et pivotèrent vers notre sensei.

- Il n'y a qu'à regarder Naruto pour comprendre, expliqua-t-il. Faire preuve d'un tel enthousiasme à l'idée d'aller porter des gravats, c'est assez rare...

L'intéressé s'empourpra et se gratta la tête en rigolant. Pour ma part, j'interrogeai Kakashi-sensei du regard. Allait-il nous laisser partir, ou comptait-il nous en dissuader?

- J'imagine que l'on ne peut rien y faire..., soupira-t-il. Visiblement, cette leçon ne vous a pas suffit, il faut que vous alliez à nouveau vous jeter dans le gueule du loup...

Il leva un regard désolé vers moi, sachant très bien à quel point de telles paroles me blesseraient. Mais je le regardai droit dans les yeux et affirmai:

- Kakashi-sensei, j'ai l'intention de parler avec Sasuke. Je pense que le combat que nous menons depuis des années pour le faire revenir n'est pas encore totalement désespéré!

- Tu étais bien avec lui pendant tout ce temps..., en déduit-il.

Je hochai la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

- Et ce que j'ai découvert me permet de dire qu'il y a encore de l'espoir le concernant, affirmai-je. Je n'ai pas l'intention de baisser les bras maintenant, malgré ce qu'il a pu faire!

Naruto me regardait avec déférence. Je savais qu'au fond de lui l'idée de tuer Sasuke ne lui avait jamais plu. Aurais-je été morte, peut être que cela aurait été différent. Mais moi vivante, il était encore attaché à notre tout premier objectif: ramener Sasuke à Konoha! Il était sans nul doute heureux de découvrir que c'était là le but de notre voyage. Je me tournai vers lui en arborant un sourire confiant, auquel il répondit.

- De toute façon, je dois rester couché, prétexta le prof, donc je ne peux pas faire grand chose pour vous arrêter... Faites comme bon vous semble, mais restez prudents!

Il nous gratifia de son regard sérieux. Je sentais bien qu'il n'était pas entièrement contre notre expédition, car même couché il aurait pu nous empêcher de partir s'il l'avait voulu. Seulement, après toutes ces années, il savait à quel point nous tenions à aller jusqu'au bout de nos convictions. Tant que nous serions en vie, nous n'arriverions pas à oublier Sasuke. Pour que nous abandonnions, il n'y avait que deux possibilités: sa mort ou la nôtre. Tout notre entourage avait finit par accepter cet état de fait.

- Si j'étais à votre place, ajouta le prof en replongeant dans son livre, je passerai voir Shikamaru avant de partir... Je crois qu'il est occupé à surveiller le périmètre sud de la forêt avec Ino et Chôji. Il seront surement contents de vous voir.

Il avait dit ça sur un ton détendu, mais j'avais compris le message! Si l'unité dix avait en charge une partie de la forêt, nous pourrions négocier notre passage! Ils étaient de vrais amis et nous laisseraient surement passer sans problème!

- Oui, nous ne manquerons pas d'aller les saluer, confirmai-je en souriant malicieusement. Merci pour tout, maître!

- Il n'y a pas de quoi..., assura-t-il en levant la main, sans quitter son livre des yeux.

Nous regagnâmes le couloir en refermant la porte derrière nous. J'étais ravie d'avoir pu résoudre le mystère du pendentif tout en ayant trouvé une solution pour filer discrètement! Kakashi-sensei était vraiment le meilleur! Nous reprîmes le chemin de la sortie tout en discutant.

- Bah, il en a de bonnes le maître, comme si notre priorité était d'aller voir les autres!, râla Naruto. On aura tout le temps de le faire en rentrant!

- Tu es désespérant!, soupirai-je. S'il nous a conseillé d'aller à leur rencontre, c'est pour que nous puissions plus facilement quitter Konoha! Ils nous laisseront probablement passer, eux!

- Ah, dit-il, vu comme ça, c'est vrai... Ça ira, Shikamaru ne peut rien me refuser!

Son assurance me fit rire et je cognai doucement mon poing sur son crâne.

- T'es bête!, dis-je en rigolant.

Il sourit à son tour et m'annonça l'existence d'une sortie proche de la porte Sud du village. Pour l'atteindre, il allait falloir marcher un peu plus longtemps. Cela ne me gênait pas à partir du moment où nous ne rencontrions personne pour nous demander où nous nous rendions.

- Naruto, Sakura, où allez-vous?, nous interrogea une voix derrière nous.

Horreur, pourquoi fallait-il toujours que ce que je redoute se produise? Ne pouvait-on pas me laisser souffler un moment? Je me retournai et vis Tsunade-sama, ou plutôt je reconnus Tsunade-sama malgré le fait que son visage soit entièrement dissimulé derrière une pile de documents dont l'équilibre semblait plus que précaire...

- Kakashi-sensei nous a chargés de transmettre un message à Shikamaru, mentis-je en me précipitant pour avorter la chute de deux porte-documents déséquilibrés par le volte-face de l'Hokage.

- Ah bon?, s'étonna-t-elle. Et pourrais-je connaître la nature de ce message?

- Eh bien, euh..., hésita Naruto. Il a dit que nous ne devions pas vous en parler...

- Comment ça?, s'insurgea-t-elle. Ne pas parler à l'Hokage des messages transmis aux ninjas? Qu'est ce que c'est encore que cette histoire?

- Je vous assure que ce n'est rien d'important..., dis-je. Peut-être que Kakashi-sensei a l'intention de vous en informer lui même, vous devriez aller le lui demander!

- C'est ce que je vais faire!, confirma la Sannin, il va m'entendre!

Et elle partit en ronchonnant, la pile de paperasses menaçant à tout instant de s'effondrer. Je fis signe à Naruto de se dépêcher et nous reprîmes notre chemin. Si Tsunade-sama se rendait compte de la supercherie, nous passerions un sale quart d'heure... Et j'étais prête à parier que Kakashi-sensei ne nous serait d'aucune aide cette fois-ci...

C'est donc en courant que nous gagnâmes la sortie sud du souterrain, gardée par deux ninjas qui nous laissèrent passer à l'unique mention du nom de Hatake Kakashi. Nous débouchâmes dans le village à une centaine de mètres de la porte, laquelle était grande ouverte, laissant passer des chariots entiers de nourriture, matériaux et nécessaire médical fournis par les pays alliés. Quelques gardes surveillaient les allées et venues, refusant le passage à toute personne étrangère ne disposant pas d'un papier réglementaire.

Lorsqu'ils nous virent franchir la porte, l'un d'eux se dirigea vers nous pour nous interroger sur notre destination. Il n'avait pas l'air méfiant et semblait davantage agir par formalité. Je lui servis donc le même mensonge qu'aux autres, à savoir que notre maître, Hatake Kakashi, nous envoyait porter un message à l'unité dix, actuellement chargée de surveiller la zone sud de la forêt. Il hocha la tête et nous laissa poursuivre notre chemin. Je lançai un regard malicieux à Naruto, qui me le rendit et nous eûmes du mal à retenir notre cri de victoire! Le plus difficile était fait, nous étions sortis du village! Il ne nous restait plus qu'à mettre la main sur l'unité dix et l'affaire serait rondement menée!

Nous nous engageâmes dans la forêt et discutâmes allègrement en suivant le sentier. Nous n'avions aucune raison de nous cacher et le chemin était probablement l'endroit où nous serions le plus rapidement repérés. En effet, quelques minutes plus tard, une personne sauta souplement d'une branche d'arbre pour atterrir juste devant nous.

- Shikamaru m'a dit que tu étais revenue, Sakura!, dit-elle en se redressant.

- Ino!, m'exclamai-je, ravie de la voir.

- Où étais-tu tout ce temps?, m'interrogea-t-elle, tout à trac. J'espère pour toi que les rumeurs étaient fausses et que tu n'étais pas avec Sasuke, grand front!

- En quoi ça te concerne, sale truie?, l'invectivai-je en ricanant.

- Ce n'est pas fair play!, m'accusa-t-elle.

- Il me semble t'avoir déjà dis qu'en amour, tous les coups sont permis!, précisai-je.

- Eh bien, si c'est vrai, alors je le plains, supporter la vue de ton énorme front pendant si longtemps..., se moqua mon amie.

- Ah? Il n'a pas eu l'air de s'en plaindre, au contraire..., l'achevai-je.

Elle resta béate de stupeur. Certes, je mentais en disant cela, mais énerver Ino était un de mes jeux favoris.

- Ne me dis pas que tu..., balbutia la belle blonde.

- Oh, mais je ne dirais rien, ne t'inquiète pas..., déclarai-je d'un ton léger.

Elle fulminait, c'était trop marrant! Un rien pouvait la faire sortir de ses gonds, elle était si prévisible! Je croisai son regard qui me lançai des éclairs et je le soutins, un sourire amusé sur le visage. Nous restâmes plusieurs minutes ainsi, quand une voix troubla le silence:

- Euh, les filles, nous apostropha Naruto.

- Quoi?, cria notre duo en se tournant de manière parfaitement synchronisée vers celui qui avait osé perturber notre affrontement.

- Ben, hésita-t-il d'une petite voix en reculant d'un pas, tu sais, on devait... Shikamaru et tout ça...

- Ah, c'est bien de le rappeler, approuvai-je en me détendant.

- Qu'est ce qu'il veut dire?, me demanda Ino qui avait déjà oublié notre accrochage.

- Nous avons une faveur à demander à Shikamaru, lui expliquai-je.

- Ah..., s'étonna mon amie. Très bien, je vais le contacter, il ne doit pas être bien loin!

Elle appuya sur le bouton de sa radio en me lançant des regards interrogateurs et demanda à Shikamaru de nous rejoindre en indiquant notre position. Ce dernier confirma qu'il serait là dans quelques minutes. En effet, quelques instants plus tard, il surgit de derrière les arbres les mains dans les poches, dans son habituelle posture décontractée.

- Vous m'avez demandé?, questionna-t-il d'une voix monotone.

- Oui, confirma Naruto, Shikamaru, tu dois absolument nous aider à gagner la frontière!

Le regard de notre ami fit la navette entre Naruto et moi, puis il soupira avant de lâcher:

- Galère...

* * *

Au départ, j'avais mis « passer la frontière » dans la dernière réplique de Naruto, mais je me suis dis que cela ferait de Shikamaru un « passeur » et, de ce fait, un flot d'images plus cocasses les unes que les autres a déferlé dans ma tête; flot qui m'a au bout du compte poussée à remplacer « passer » par « gagner », ce qui évite à l'imagination de s'égarer de la sorte... voilà...

En espérant que cela vous a plu! ;)


	32. Chapter 32

Bonjour, bonjour!

Alors, vraiment, je ne poste plus du tout régulièrement depuis quelques temps... Honte à moi! Peut être est-ce mon inconscient qui s'exprime, repoussant ainsi l'arrivée de la deuxième saison sur laquelle je prends un retard considérable? :D Qui sait...?

Ce chapitre est écrit sur un ton très léger, presque frivole, mais il me plait bien néanmoins! C'est le dernier de la série des transitions! =)

Et il est long lui aussi! *o*

* * *

C'est un soleil un jour de pluie...

- Vraiment, merci Shikamaru! C'est gentil à toi d'avoir accepté!, dis-je pour la énième fois tandis que nous nous enfoncions de plus en plus loin dans la forêt.

- Pas de quoi..., répéta-t-il lui aussi sans se lasser davantage. De toute façon, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix...

Il jeta un regard vers Naruto qui brulait d'excitation juste derrière nous. On pouvait presque voir des flammes dans ses yeux... En effet, je n'osais imaginer sa réaction si Shikamaru avait refusé de nous venir en aide...

- Vous êtes sûrs de vouloir faire ça?, nous demanda ce dernier. Je n'ai rien dis devant Ino pour ne pas la bouleverser, mais je sais ce qu'il s'est passé avec Sasuke, au village...

Il tourna son regard vers moi puis vers Naruto.

- Sasuke n'est plus le même, continua-t-il. Je sais bien que vous tenez encore à lui, mais là, ça craint vraiment...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ira, assurai-je.

- En es-tu réellement sûre?, insista-t-il en pesant bien ses mots.

- Ça ira, répétai-je d'une voix ferme.

- Bon..., concéda-t-il.

Nous progressions rapidement, Shikamaru ayant placé lui même les pièges, il connaissait parfaitement la voie à emprunter. Les bois portaient eux aussi la marque des affrontements récents, certains arbres gisaient aux sols, tranchés, tandis que d'autres, calcinés, donnaient à la forêt un aspect lugubre et terrifiant. Des branches jonchaient la terre piétinée, criblées de shurikens, portant parfois des nids dont les œufs, abandonnés, n'écloraient jamais...

- Pourquoi ne ramassez-vous pas les armes?, demanda Naruto. Il vaudrait mieux éviter que d'éventuels ennemis les trouvent...

- Je le sais bien, répondit Shikamaru en souriant.. Le fait est que les shurikens que tu vois là font partie de l'un de mes pièges... Et que j'espère bien, justement, qu'un ninja ennemi s'en emparera!

- Ah, je vois!, commenta le blond en se frottant la tête.

J'éclatai de rire.

- Tu serais tombé en plein dans le panneau Naruto!, me moquai-je.

- Non!, se défendit-il. J'avais parfaitement deviné que cela cachait quelque chose!

- Ne fait pas attention Naruto, rigola Shikamaru, après tout ce n'est pas comme si tu t'étais déjà fais avoir, toi!

- Qu'est ce que tu insinues, Shikamaru?, demandai-je en me tournant vers lui, le regard menaçant.

- Absolument rien, assura-t-il d'une voix railleuse.

Naruto nous regarda sans comprendre, puis haussa les épaules. Je ne lui avais pas fais part de ma malencontreuse aventure avec les pièges de Shikamaru... Après tout, cela pouvait rester entre lui et moi, n'est ce pas?

Après un peu plus d'une heure de trajet, nous arrivâmes enfin à la frontière du pays du Feu. Je me tournai vers notre ami et le remerciai, puis Naruto lui donna l'accolade en le remerciant lui aussi chaleureusement.

- Soyez prudents, dit notre ami, et revenez-nous entiers! Avec ou sans Sasuke, compris?

- T'inquiète, le rassura Naruto, on va revenir entiers et avec Sasuke! Préparez-vous à fêter ça chez Ichiraku!

- Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'entends ça...

Il me regarda avec insistance et je lui souris.

- Ma proposition tient toujours, ris-je, nous fêterons notre victoire et notre retour en même temps!

- Ouais, s'enthousiasma Naruto, et avec Sasuke de notre côté, on va les écraser, l'autre rigolo masqué et sa bande!

Shikamaru sourit et nous signifia qu'il devait rejoindre son équipe au plus vite. Nous le saluèrent donc avec émotion puis nous élançâmes sur le territoire du pays de l'Herbe pour rejoindre le pays de la Terre, là où se trouvait le repaire de Sasuke. J'estimais notre arrivée pour le surlendemain, vers onze heures du matin. Cela ferait exactement cinq jours que j'aurais quitté l'endroit...

J'avais peur de ce qui nous attendrait une fois sur place... Sasuke devait me croire morte, il ne soupçonnerait pas notre arrivée. J'étais la seule de Konoha à savoir où il se cachait et je ne l'avais révélé à personne d'autre, il ne devrait donc pas craindre un débarquement fortuit de ninjas. Mais il était prudent et avait surement pris des précautions malgré tout, nous devions donc nous mêmes faire très attention.

- Nous devons mettre au point un plan d'action pour quand nous serons arrivés, déclarai-je. Je sais où se trouve Sasuke, seulement je ne sais pas comment y accéder...

- Tu veux parler de l'entrée du souterrain?, demanda mon compagnon.

- Oui, confirmai-je, il faut ouvrir une trappe, mais je ne sais pas par quel moyen... Je ne l'ai vu faire qu'une seule fois et je n'étais pas en état de le mémoriser...

- Et si tu casses le sol avec ton poing?, proposa mon ami, dans un élan d'illumination.

- Je n'ai pas envie que tout s'écroule, Naruto..., déclarai-je d'une voix lasse.

- Qu'est ce que tu proposes?, questionna alors le blond.

- Que l'on attende la venue de quelqu'un, dis-je. Nous y allons pour parler et le meilleur moyen d'établir le contact, c'est encore d'aller directement à leur rencontre.

- Ouais, ça me plait!, s'enflamma Naruto.

- En espérant que l'envie ne leur prenne pas de nous tuer avant d'entamer la discussion..., marmonnai-je.

- De toute façon, on ne peut pas faire autrement!, décréta le grand gamin avec raison.

- Oui, avouai-je, et puis j'ai un allié là bas... Du moins, je crois!

Je devais compter sur Suigetsu. Il pourrait peut être nous être d'une aide quelconque... Quoiqu'avec lui, il fallait s'attendre à tout! Et puis, je n'étais même pas sûre que Sasuke l'ait gardé dans ses rangs... Après tout, il m'avait laissée sortir, contre son ordre... Un sentiment de culpabilité m'enserra le cœur. Je me rassurai en me disant que Suigetsu était un baratineur, il avait du s'en tirer... En tout cas, je l'espérais!

Nous décidâmes de passer la nuit sur les rives d'une petite rivière et j'en profitai pour me débarbouiller. Après avoir menacé Naruto des mille morts les plus douloureuses s'il s'amusait à m'espionner, je me faufilai derrière deux buissons pour entamer ma toilette. J'étais encore couverte de sang à divers endroits, bien que les medic-nin aient nettoyé le pourtour de la blessure provoquée par le katana.

Il ne restait de cette plaie qu'une cicatrice blanchâtre, située entre mes deux seins. Elle semblait briller à la lumière de la lune, devenant presque phosphorescente. Je passai mes doigts sur sa surface légèrement gonflée, consciente que cette marque ne disparaîtrait sans doute jamais, avant de me dévêtir totalement et de glisser dans l'eau fraîche. La rivière était suffisamment profonde pour recouvrir mon corps jusqu'au cou et je pris plaisir à sentir le léger courant de l'eau caresser ma peau. Ainsi, je me sentis lavée de toutes mes inquiétudes et le futur m'apparut sous un autre angle, plus clair et optimiste que jamais.

Je restai immobile pendant ce qui me sembla des heures, le crépuscule laissa tout à fait place à la nuit et les cris des grillons remplacèrent les chants des oiseaux. Alors que je m'apprêtai à sortir, quelque chose de lourd percuta la surface de l'eau, provoquant un raz de marée miniature. Une vague s'échoua sur mon visage, m'aveuglant et projetant une giclée d'eau dans mes poumons. Je me mis à tousser tout en contemplant avec fureur la silhouette qui se détachait dans l'obscurité. Je m'empourprai en reconnaissant Naruto et hurlai:

- Naruto! Non, mais ça va pas! Tu as intérêt à déguerpir si tu ne veux pas mourir noyé!

- Oh, ça va, rigola-t-il, il fait nuit maintenant! Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais te voir! Et puis j'ai besoin d'un bain, moi aussi!

- Je vois, murmurai-je, tu ne crains pas la mort... Tu es vraiment très courageux, Naruto...

- Allez!, s'exclama-t-il en nageant dans ma direction, tu vois bien que...

- Ne t'approche pas!!, criai-je. De toute façon, j'allais sortir...

- Bon..., dit ce jeune vicieux.

- …

- …

- …

- Tu ne voulais pas sortir?, demanda Naruto.

- Si, mais..., hésitai-je.

- Quoi?, s'étonna mon ami.

- Ben, je ne vais pas sortir de l'eau alors que t'es là à me regarder avec tes yeux de pervers, Baka!, m'écriai-je.

- Mais puisque je te dis que je ne te vois pas!, riposta-t-il.

- Que tu dis!, ricanai-je, tu me vois aussi bien que je te vois!

- Oui, mais je ne discerne rien avec précision!, souligna le blond.

- Retourne-toi quand même!, ordonnai-je.

- Mais enfin, c'est inutile, puisque je..., commença Naruto.

- Retourne-toi!!, répétai-je d'une voix autoritaire.

Il s'exécuta en grommelant. Je quittai rapidement le liquide froid, enfilait mes sous-vêtements, puis revêtit le T-shirt de Naruto, qui était trop grand, avant de retourner près de l'eau avec mes propres habits. J'entrepris d'en retirer le sang séché grâce à de petites pierres pointues, puis les plongeaient dans l'eau en frottant énergiquement. Naruto s'approcha, curieux. Je constatai avec soulagement qu'il portait un caleçon... Il retourna sur la petite plage puis quelques secondes plus tard, lança:

- Tu n'as pas vu mon T-shirt?

- Si, acquiesçai-je.

- Où ça?, demanda-t-il.

- Juste là, dis-je.

Il me rejoignit, me pointa du doigt et s'exclama:

- Mais...Tu portes mon T-shirt!

Je devais laver mes vêtements, expliquai-je. Tu peux bien me le prêter en attendant, non?

- Mais, ça ne se fait pas de piquer les fringues des autres, comme ça!, s'indigna-t-il.

- Tu as bien pénétré dans mon bain sans mon autorisation, lui rappelai-je. Considère cela comme ta punition!

- Pfff, souffla-t-il en s'éloignant.

Je fis sécher mes vêtements de la même façon dont j'avais fais cuire ce lapin, plusieurs mois plus tôt, alors que je me rendais sur le lieu d'affrontement d'Itachi et Sasuke. Cela ne dura qu'une poignées de minutes puis je regagnai mes buissons afin de me changer. Enfin, je rendis son T-shirt à Naruto, qui attendait en ronchonnant.

Le reste du voyage suivit le même schéma, à quelques détails près. Par chance, nous ne fîmes aucune mauvaise rencontre. Enfin, le surlendemain, au matin, les paysages redevinrent familiers et je ne tardai pas à distinguer l'objet de nos recherches au cœur de la forêt dense. Le petit cercle d'herbe était là, ne laissant rien paraître de son précieux secret.

* * *

Bon, vous allez dire qu'il était temps, mais les voilà arrivés! Au prochain chapitre, les choses vont bouger un peu! Comment avez-vous trouvé celui-ci? Pour moi, la présence de Naruto impose nécessairement que l'ambiance se relâche un peu, comme pour Suigetsu!

A la prochaine, j'espère plus rapidement que cette fois-ci xD


	33. Chapter 33

Yo!

J'ai fais un effort cette fois pour respecter mon délai de parution habituel! ^^ Comment allez-vous? J'espère que vous passez ou avez passé de bonnes vacances! Pour ma part, elles étaient agréables mais je ne les ai pas vues filer!

Bon, je vous laisse à ce chapitre, plus court que les deux précédents!

* * *

Les mots qu'on a pas prononcé sont les fleurs du silence

Je fis signe à Naruto de s'arrêter lorsque nous fûmes assez près et lui désignai une branche sur laquelle nous nous posterions. Le nid du geai était toujours là et les oisillons poussèrent des piaillements stridents à notre approche. Je m'assis sur le bois et tendis le doigt en direction de la zone herbeuse.

- C'est ici qu'est l'entrée, dis-je à Naruto. Espérons que nous n'aurons pas à attendre trop longtemps!

- Ouais, espérons..., opina-t-il en se laissant choir à mon côté.

Cela allait être un vrai calvaire pour lui dont la patience n'était pas la première qualité... Nous discutâmes tout en prêtant attention aux environs, sous l'œil peu amène de la famille geai. Le temps passa sans qu'aucune des personnes que j'attendais ne donne signe de vie... Je commençais à me poser des questions: auraient-ils changé d'endroit? Peut-être que Madara Uchiwa avait tenu à regrouper ses troupes? Auquel cas, Sasuke serait avec lui, quelque part... Et cela ne m'enchantait pas du tout! Je poussai un soupir et me résolu à faire quelque chose de totalement irrationnel. Plus vite nous serions fixés, mieux ce serait!

Je sautai à terre et pris la direction de la trappe dissimulée. Je tâtai le sol avec mon pied, sous le regard intéressé de Naruto qui ne tarda pas à me rejoindre.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais?, demanda-t-il, curieux.

- Je cherche la trappe, expliquai-je.

- Pour quoi faire?, interrogea alors mon compagnon, perdu.

- Pour vérifier qu'il y a bien quelqu'un là dessous, annonçai-je.

Je m'étendis sur le sol et pressai mon oreille contre l'herbe tendre, puis je reculai et avançai en maintenant cette position. Cela ne tarda pas à déclencher les rires de mon coéquipier, ma position étant assez burlesque... Mais cela me permis de déterminer avec précision l'emplacement de l'entrée. Je me relevai, sautai et atterris lourdement sur la trappe. Naruto cessa de rire et me regarda avec étonnement.

- C'est ça, ta méthode?, ricana-t-il.

- Oui, c'est ça, confirmai-je.

Je connaissais la configuration des lieux du souterrain. Le labyrinthe était vide et chaque petit bruit résonnait bruyamment. Ainsi, en sautant sur l'entrée, je ne doutais pas que l'écho se répercute jusqu'au bout du dédale. Si ce raffut n'attirait personne alors cela signifierait que le repaire était vide. Je continuai de bondir au dessus de la trappe, tandis que Naruto m'observait de ses yeux espiègles. Je savais pertinemment que c'était le genre de plan qui lui plaisait, car il était davantage axé sur l'action que sur la réflexion...

Au bout de quelques minutes, un cliquetis résonna sous mes pieds. Je fis un pas de côté, afin de laisser le champ libre à l'ouverture du panneau et tirait Naruto par la manche afin qu'il ne bloque pas lui aussi le mécanisme. L'herbe se souleva sous nos yeux, révélant ainsi l'entrée du souterrain, mais rien n'en sortit... Je vis avec horreur mon idiot de meilleur ami passer sa tête au dessus de l'ouverture et le tirait en arrière en lui lançant un regard noir. J'avais saisis un kunai et me dirigeai lentement vers le trou béant, quand une voix effaça ma concentration:

- Sakura, c'est toi?, dit-elle.

Je me retournai vivement pour voir Suigetsu perché sur une branche, son épée dans le dos, le visage stupéfait. Je lui souris et soupirai en posant mes mains sur mes hanches:

- Eh bien, je ne suis pas mécontente que ce soit toi... Les choses auraient été beaucoup plus difficiles si cela avait été Karin...

- Mais, tu...hésita-t-il.

Il se laissa tomber sur le sol et me rejoignit en trois enjambées. Puis il me désigna avec son index en affirmant:

- Tu es morte.

- C'est une menace?, demandai-je, acide, en balayant son doigt du revers de la main.

- Non, ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu devrais être morte!, s'exclama-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Sasuke nous a tout dit pour...

Ses yeux perdirent de leur éclat et il baissa la tête, brusquement silencieux.

- Eh bien Sasuke devrait savoir que je suis coriace, dis-je en souriant, et que je ne meurs pas si facilement! Mais, lâche comme il est, il...

- Si on avait su..., murmura Suigetsu en remuant la tête, parlant davantage pour lui même que pour moi.

- Sakura!, m'interpella Naruto, je crois qu'il ne t'écoute plus là...

- J'avais remarqué..., marmonnai-je en donnant un coup sur la tête de Suigetsu, lequel se liquéfia immédiatement. Je te parle, Suigetsu!

- Ce mec est pas net!, s'exclama Naruto en montrant la tête de l'homme poisson du doigt. T'as vu ce qu'il a fait??

- C'est une de ses particularités, le rassurai-je, ne t'inquiètes pas, on s'y habitue vite! Hé, le poisson, tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe?

- Je ne suis pas un poisson!, se rebiffa l'intéressé. Et c'est plutôt toi qui va m'expliquer pourquoi tu es là à me faire chier alors qu'il y a quelqu'un là-dessous qui se morfond depuis trois jours parce qu'il dit t'avoir tuée!

Je restai sans voix, la bouche encore ouverte, prête à répondre à ses provocations. Mais je ne m'étais pas attendue à ce qu'il dise ça...

- Tu...tu peux répéter?, balbutiai-je, interdite.

- Sasuke est mal depuis que nous sommes rentrés de Konoha, expliqua Suigetsu. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça... Il reste enfermé ici, sans voir personne. Il nous a simplement annoncé que tu l'avais empêché de tuer l'autre – il désigna Naruto du menton – en te sacrifiant... Alors tu comprends que je ne m'attendais pas trop à te voir débarquer...

Je croisai le regard de Naruto et réalisai qu'il était aussi stupéfait que moi. Je mentirais en disant que je n'avais pas secrètement espéré que ma mort ait bouleversé Sasuke,. Après tout, j'avais lu sa douleur sur son visage au moment où il avait découvert que je m'étais interposée, et c'est ce qui m'avait poussée à revenir ici, mais de là à croire qu'il tombe aussi bas....pour moi? C'était impossible...

Malgré tout, mes premiers espoirs se réalisaient. C'était bien au cours de la bataille qui l'opposait à Konoha que Sasuke avait craqué. Ma mort n'était probablement pas la seule cause de ses troubles, il fallait également prendre en compte la quasi destruction de son ancien village, son combat contre Naruto, qui avait du l'éprouver psychologiquement, ainsi que la réalité de ce que ses décisions avaient entraîné... Enfin, il s'était réveillé...

- Eh, il y a quelqu'un?, appela Suigetsu en agitant sa main devant mon visage.

- C'est..., chuchotai-je.

- Ah non, pas encore ça!, se plaignit le coéquipier de Sasuke en se retournant.

En effet, mes larmes étaient revenues. Elles ruisselaient allègrement et, pour une fois, je n'eus aucune honte à les laisser couler. Car depuis tout ce temps, c'était la première fois que je pleurais de joie... Je tournai mes yeux embués vers Naruto et constatai qu'il avait lui aussi le regard humide. Je lui souris avant de bredouiller:

- On y va?

- Ouais..., approuva-t-il en passant son bras sur ses yeux.

- Vous êtes pathétiques..., soupira Suigetsu en pénétrant dans l'ouverture du tunnel souterrain.

Nous le suivîmes, fermement convaincus que nous parviendrions, cette fois, à ramener Sasuke à la maison.

* * *

On se rapproche, on se rapproche! Plus que dix chapitres, j'y crois pas! Que le temps passe viiiite!

Bref, j'ai l'impression qu'avec les scans on est repartis pour un tour... Kishi nous a encore concocté une histoire pour retarder la fin de son manga et alors que je pensais qu'on verrait la fin d'ici un petit tome, je n'en suis plus si sûre... Pourtant j'ai vraiment hâte de voir comment tout cela va se terminer!

Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais bien que je trépigne d'impatience à l'idée que le manga se termine, je sais que je serais triste lorsque ça arrivera...

Sur ce, je vous souhaite un bon week-end!


	34. Chapter 34

Hey hey!

Bien, eeuhh, je ne sais pas vraiment quoi raconter aujourd'hui! J'ai eu mes notes de partiels de mi semestre, c'est une catastrophe apocalyptique, j'ai intérêt à me bouger si je ne veux pas sombrer dans le néant en Juin... xD J'ai confiance! Un peu... Je ne dormirais plus s'il le faut!

En attendant, voici le dernier chapitre avant... LE chapitre! :D

* * *

Trop de bien pour en dire du mal

J'avançais, pensive, tandis que Naruto observait le souterrain en faisant des commentaires à voix haute. Suigetsu était occupé à désactiver les sorts destinés à stopper une bonne fois pour toute d'éventuels visiteurs malvenus mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de regarder Naruto avec un sourire narquois.

- Vous deviez former une équipe bizarre avec Sasuke..., ricana-t-il.

- Je te retourne le compliment, rétorquai-je.

- Hn, répondit-il, pas très inspiré.

- C'est quand même la vôtre la plus tordue, continuai-je. Vous êtes quatre, dont une folle furieuse, un schizophrène, un homme poisson et un adolescent rebelle... Joli tableau!

- Arrête de me traiter de poisson..., râla ledit poisson.

Je ris doucement devant son air de défi. Ces discussions m'avaient manquées, j'étais réellement attachée à cet homme des mers! Il prit mon rire pour de la moquerie et m'attrapa par le cou. Je le frappai de toute la force de mon poing et une grande flaque d'eau s'écrasa contre le mur en nous éclaboussant. J'éclatai de rire en voyant l'air déconfis de Naruto, qui s'approcha de l'eau et murmura:

- Je me demande ce qu'il se passerait si j'en buvais...

- N'essaye même pas!, rugit Suigetsu en reprenant forme humaine. Chacune de ces molécules d'eau appartient à mon corps, alors pas touche!

- Je disais ça comme ça..., dit Naruto en haussant les épaules.

Je n'arrivai pas à réprimer mon fou rire et je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas autant ris depuis des lustres! L'éclat de ma voix résonna de plus en plus fort et des larmes perlèrent dans les coins de mes yeux.

- Non mais c'est quoi ce bordel, Suigetsu?, rugit une voix féminine au bout du couloir.

Je distinguai la silhouette de Karin dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. En constatant la présence de deux autres personnes avec son coéquipier, elle resta coite, puis décida finalement de s'approcher.

- Toi!!!, vociféra-t-elle en me désignant du bout du doigt, ses yeux reflétant sa fureur. Je te croyais morte!!

- C'est agréable de constater à quel point les gens s'inquiètent pour moi, grommelai-je, je suis très touchée...

Rendu curieux par le bruit, Juugo apparut à son tour et son corps massif étendit son ombre sur notre groupe. Je le saluai de la main et il fit de même.

- Content de voir que tu es en vie, dit-il.

- Merci, ris-je.

Bon, c'est bien sympa vos retrouvailles, grogna Naruto, mais on était venus pour Sasuke à la base!

- Qu'est ce qu'il veut, le renard?, cracha Karin en lui lançant un regard de tueuse.

- Que tu dégages et que tu nous laisses entrer, ça te va comme réponse, binoclarde?, s'énerva mon ami en s'approchant de la porte.

- Ne réponds jamais aux provocations de Karin, psalmodia Suigetsu.

- Tu parles pour toi, débile?, marmonna la jeune femme.

- Allez, c'est pas parce que tu t'ai fais piquer Sasuke qu'il faut que tu passes ta rage sur tout le monde, dit calmement son coéquipier.

- Je ne me suis pas fais piquer Sasuke!, s'insurgea Karin.

- Bah, ça ne saurait tarder..., ricana Suigetsu.

Karin se rua sur lui et il s'enfuit dans le couloir, rieur. Ce spectacle me fit sourire et je pénétrai dans le petit salon, suivie de Naruto. Juugo s'écarta pour nous laisser passer mais se plaça devant la porte qui menait à la cuisine et par là, à la salle à manger et aux chambres. Je lui lançai un regard interloqué et il nous fit signe de nous asseoir. J'abdiquai tout en ne le lâchant pas des yeux. Il appela Karin et Suigetsu d'une voix ferme et ces derniers passèrent la porte, essoufflés par leur course poursuite. Il referma derrière eux puis gagna à son tour un siège. Ses deux compagnons firent de même, s'asseyant aussi loin que possible l'un de l'autre, leurs yeux lançant des éclairs.

- Bon, je crois que tu nous dois des explications, annonça Juugo en ignorant totalement les ondes négatives qui saturaient l'atmosphère.

- Qu'entends-tu par là?, me rebiffai-je.

- Visiblement, la version de Sasuke n'est pas la bonne..., expliqua-t-il. Et pourtant, il en est lui même persuadé. Comment expliques-tu le fait que tu sois en vie et que cela lui ait échappé?

- Quelle importance?, m'étonnai-je.

- Cela en a pour moi, se justifia-t-il.

- Eh bien, racontai-je, c'est tout simple. Je n'avais pas moi-même envisagé de survivre, après le coup que j'avais reçu. Mais j'ai été sauvée par Tsunade-sama, notre Hokage, alors que je la croyais encore dans le coma, celui dans lequel l'a plongé sa trop grande dévotion lors de l'attaque de Pain sur le village. Cela te convient-il?

- Oui, admit-il. Si cette femme n'avait pas agit à temps, la blessure aurait-elle été fatale?

- C'est certain, assurai-je.

- Mmmh, songea-t-il. J'ai une question alors: pourquoi êtes-vous venus?

Je restai muette de stupeur. Alors ce n'était pas assez évident?

- Pour récupérer Sasuke une bonne fois pour toute!, s'enflamma Naruto. C'est pas assez clair? D'ailleurs où est-il? Eh, Sasuke, amène toi!

- C'est inutile, l'informa Juugo, sa chambre est insonorisée. Il ne sait pas que vous êtes là.

Il se tourna vers moi avant de poursuivre:

- Tu comprends qu'après ces évènements, j'ai des doutes concernant vos motivations... Il t'a quand même laissée entre la vie et la mort... J'ai du mal à croire que tu ne lui en veuilles pas.

- Ce que j'ai retenu de cet affrontement, ce n'est pas le coup qu'il m'a porté, dis-je d'une voix claire. En venant ici, je voulais m'assurer que mes déductions avaient un sens et d'après vos dires, cela se confirme.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?, interrogea Juugo.

- Tout simplement que Sasuke n'est pas totalement perdu, énonçai-je, il y a encore un cœur à sauver sous l'apparence froide et cruelle qu'il se donne. Il m'en a donné la preuve.

- C'est beau ce que tu dis, c'est de toi?, railla Suigetsu.

- Ferme là, idiot, le rabroua Karin.

Elle me fixait sans méchanceté, ne dissimulant pas son intérêt. Je manquai défaillir lorsqu'elle m'honora de son sourire, que je n'avais encore jamais vu. Puis elle soupira en baissant la tête.

- Suigetsu?, appela-t-elle. J'aimerais que tu écoutes attentivement ce que je vais te dire, car tu ne l'entendras plus jamais sortir de ma bouche.

- Quoi?, demanda l'interpellé en arborant un visage curieux.

- J'admets que tu as raison, lui annonça alors sa coéquipière.

- J'ai bien entendu?, s'exclama le jeune homme aqueux en étirant ses lèvres, dévoilant son habituel sourire de requin. Pourrais-tu être plus précise, je te prie?

- Ne m'oblige pas à le répéter!, explosa Karin en le frappant avec son poing droit, lequel se retrouva trempé. Tu avais raison, tout à l'heure, je crois que je me suis bel et bien fait devancée! C'est bon, tu as imprimé cette fois?

- C'est limpide, ma chère, assura Suigetsu sans se départir de son sourire.

- Et toi!, s'écria-t-elle en me désignant, ce qui me fit sursauter, je te signale que tu as quelque chose à faire! Si je m'efface, ce n'est pas pour que tu restes plantée là!

- Je..., balbutiai-je. Oui!

Je me tournai vers Naruto, qui fit un geste las de la main en souriant joyeusement, vers Suigetsu, dont le sourire était devenu de plus en plus rayonnant, vers Karin, qui me torpillait à travers ses yeux vifs, pour enfin pivoter vers Juugo, qui me désigna la porte d'un mouvement du bras, m'invitant à la franchir. Je les remerciai tous du regard avant de prendre la direction de la cuisine. Je refermai la porte derrière moi et inspirai profondément, avant de m'élancer d'un pas déterminé dans la salle à manger, puis dans le couloir des chambres.

Je restai un instant immobile devant la porte de la chambre de Sasuke. Je n'avais pas allumé la lumière, ce qui ne m'empêchai pas de discerner distinctement la poignée métallique qui me permettrait d'entrer. Je levai lentement la main et la déposai sur la surface froide, avant de serrer mes doigts autour. Mon cœur battait la chamade du siècle, je n'avais aucune idée de la façon dont j'allais aborder la personne qui se trouvait derrière cette porte mais je savais que je devrais l'affronter à un moment ou à un autre! Et le plus tôt serait le mieux. Ainsi, je me redressai, baissai la poignée et poussai le battant, laissant la faible lumière provenant de la cuisine pénétrer à l'intérieur de la pièce.

* * *

Niark, encore une fin de chapitre qui vous laisse sur votre faim! Cela ne vous manquait pas? :D Oh, allez... Bon, ceci dit je visualisais totalement la scène en l'écrivant, je voyais même le ralenti à partir du moment où Sakura pose sa main sur la poignée ^^

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, je sais que vous vous attendiez déjà aux retrouvailles avec Sasu-kun mais bon... vous l'apprécierez d'autant plus dans... LE chapitre! :D

Bisous, bisous!


	35. Chapter 35

Salut!! =D

Eh bien, eh bien, j'ai envie de dire que nous y sommes! Mon coeur palpite à la pensée de vos réactions face à ce chapitre... J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes! J'ai fais de mon mieux... ^^

Sans parler plus avant, je vous laisse à votre lecture!

* * *

Le feu qui semble éteint souvent dort sous la cendre

Assise sur le lit, la silhouette ne réagit pas à mon entrée, ni lorsque je refermai la porte. Définitivement convaincue que l'obscurité serait ma plus grande alliée, je m'approchai sans actionner l'interrupteur commandant le lustre au dessus de ma tête.

- Tu veux quelque chose, Karin?, m'interrogea la silhouette.

- Non..., niai-je d'une voix éteinte.

- Dans ce cas, je vais te demander de sortir, j'ai besoin d'être seul, dit la voix de Sasuke, à la fois plus dure et plus mélodieuse que jamais.

Je continuai cependant d'avancer vers lui, lentement, puis m'assis à son côté. Lorsque je ne fus plus qu'à quelques centimètres de la source de son affolement, mon cœur accéléra d'autant plus son rythme et j'eus l'impression que ses battements résonnaient dans toute la pièce... Mes yeux s'étaient habitués à l'obscurité et je pouvais maintenant discerner Sasuke avec plus de précisions. Il était adossé au mur, les mains croisées sur son torse et son visage était tourné vers le plafond. Sans savoir pourquoi, mon âme fut transportée de joie en le voyant, c'était la consécration de toute l'allégresse que j'avais ressenti depuis mon arrivée. Ce sentiment me submergea et je me sentis fondre, mes glandes lacrymales menaçant sérieusement de répandre une fois de plus leur contenu.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de réconfort, lança-t-il d'une voix neutre. Il faut juste que...

- Tu te remettes de tes émotions?, demandai-je d'une voix chevrotante.

Il ne répondit rien. Je le vis simplement se redresser et tourner son visage dans ma direction. Il m'étudia un instant avant de déclarer:

- Tu n'es pas Karin...

- Non, confirmai-je.

Il leva lentement sa main, hésitant, et la posa contre ma joue. Malgré moi, je ne pus retenir mes larmes et l'une d'elle s'écrasa contre son doigt. Je posai ma paume sur le dos de sa main et laissai mes yeux déverser leur trop plein d'émotion.

- Ce n'est pas possible, chuchota Sasuke sans esquisser le moindre geste. Je t'ai vu mourir, tu n'aurais jamais du te relever d'une telle blessure, tu...

- Chut... soufflai-je en posant mon doigt sur ses lèvres. S'il te plait...

Je le repoussai sur le lit et allongeai ma tête sur son torse, entrelaçant nos doigts, les yeux toujours ruisselants de larmes. Mon autre main vint saisir son kimono et s'y agrippa fermement, puis je tournai mon visage contre lui et me mit à sangloter de plus en plus fort, enserrant ses doigts, comme si j'avais voulu ne plus jamais le lâcher. Sa deuxième main se posa sur le sommet de ma tête et il entreprit de lisser mes cheveux, tandis que je déversais mes larmes de bonheur sur lui, expliquant entre deux sanglots comment Tsunade m'avait sauvée des bras de la mort. Après que je me sois tue, nous restâmes l'un contre l'autre plusieurs minutes, puis il me releva et essuya mon visage humide du revers de nos mains mêlées. Sans me lâcher, il m'attira contre lui et saisit mon menton entre les doigts de sa main libre. Ses lèvres effleurèrent les miennes avant de s'y poser plus longuement. Elles étaient aussi douces que je l'avais imaginé, et leur contact voluptueux agit comme une étincelle. Ma main gauche remonta le long de son bras jusqu'à sa nuque et s'empara de ses cheveux, pressant son visage contre le mien. J'ouvris la bouche et laissai ma langue rencontrer la sienne, son haleine sucrée se mêlant à mon souffle. Des frissons remontèrent le long de ma colonne vertébrale tandis que sa main descendait langoureusement le long de mes omoplates jusqu'au creux de mon dos. Il me serra davantage contre lui encore quelques instants avant de rompre le baiser. Puis il me contempla en caressant mon visage de toute part et enfoui le sien dans mon épaule. Je l'enserrai dans une étreinte maternelle tout en appréciant le contact de ses lèvres qui se baladaient le long de ma clavicule jusque dans mon cou.  
Soudain, il se redressa et s'éloigna de moi, reculant jusqu'au mur, brisant le lien de nos mains. Je le regardai sans comprendre, blessée par ce changement d'attitude.

- Qu'y a-t-il?, murmurai-je, déçue.

- Rien du tout, dit-il, je m'arrête simplement avant de ne plus être capable de me contrôler.

- Oh, soufflai-je, tu sais, ça ne me gêne pas si...

- Moi, si, décréta-t-il, amer.

Mon cœur se serra. Ainsi, il ne m'aimait pas autant que je l'aimais moi même... Il avait simplement succombé devant mes larmes, et devant sa propre culpabilité. Il n'avait pas voulu me rejeter, de peur de me blesser alors que j'avais fais tout ce chemin pour le rassurer. J'avais été bien naïve, comme toujours. Après tout, c'était joué d'avance, et ce depuis des années, Sasuke Uchiwa serait toujours un amour à sens unique.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses, ajouta-t-il en réponse à mon silence. Je ne supporte pas de te voir t'offrir à moi aussi facilement, alors que j'ai failli... Alors que tu aurais pu... Tu ne m'en veux donc pas?

Cette dernière phrase avait été dite sur un ton suppliant. Je me penchai légèrement pour atteindre le bouton de la petite lampe de chevet posée à côté de son lit. D'une pression du pouce, je l'allumai et mes yeux furent agressés par cette soudaine luminosité. Je tournai mon regard ébloui vers Sasuke, lequel me contemplait avec des yeux de martyre.

- C'est mieux comme ça, non?, demandai-je d'une voix tendre. Si l'on doit discuter, je préfère autant que l'on puisse se voir, pas toi?

- Hn, fut tout ce qu'il trouva à répondre.

- Je t'en ai voulu, Sasuke-kun, déclarai-je.

Il frissonna à la mention du « kun », que je n'avais plus utilisé depuis un certain temps.

- Oui, je t'en ai voulu d'avoir attenté à la vie de Naruto, continuai-je sur ma lancée. Pour ça, et seulement pour ça, j'ai eu de la rancune à ton égard. En ce qui me concerne personnellement, je n'ai rien à te reprocher, je prends la responsabilité de ce qui est arrivé. Après tout, tu avais raison, je n'avais pas à m'interp...

- Ne dis pas que j'avais raison!, me coupa-t-il sèchement. Je n'ai même pas réussi à me convaincre moi même, avec cette énormité!

Je le regardai en souriant, et posai ma main sur la sienne. Il la retira vivement et tourna la tête.

- Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu t'exposes?, pesta-t-il. J'aurais surement retenu mon geste avant de... Je n'aurais pas tué Naruto, alors pourquoi?

- Je ne peux pas te l'expliquer, dis-je, c'est mon corps qui a agit tout seul...

Il me lança un bref regard étonné, comme si ces paroles avait éveillé quelque chose en lui, puis rebaissa la tête.

- Ne dis pas ça comme si c'était possible, grogna-t-il. Un corps n'agit que sous l'influence de l'esprit...

- Ce n'est pas ce qui importe, dis-je, ce qui compte, c'est que je ne t'en veux pas pour ça. A aucun moment, je ne t'en ai voulu, tu m'entends?

Il resta silencieux quelques minutes. Je le laissai réfléchir, consciente qu'il était dans une phase difficile. L'éveil est un court instant si délicat, on regrette la nuit que l'on laisse derrière soi et l'on a peur de ce que le jour nous réserve. Mais pour avancer, il faut avoir le courage d'affronter chaque nouvelle aurore... Sasuke était en plein dans cette phase là. Il devait laisser la nuit derrière lui et affronter le jour, et je savais combien cela devait être dur pour lui... Je restai à ses côtés, prête à le soutenir par mes paroles ou par mes gestes au moindre doute. Posant mon regard sur la porte, je constatai qu'un trou de la taille d'un poing était apparu sur l'un des murs depuis ma dernière – et première – visite. Des débris calcaires et poussiéreux parsemaient le sol, signe que la casse était récente. Alors que je m'interrogeais sur son origine, Sasuke releva la tête et m'annonça:

- Je sais pourquoi tu es venue. Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas partir avec toi...

* * *

Et voilà une phrase qui n'a pas dû plaire à notre chère narratrice... Grâce au prochain chapitre, vous aurez une idée de ce que va être le contenu de la deuxième saison de cette fiction! :D

Concernant celui ci, vous a-t-il plu? Je suis impatiente de connaître vos réactions!

A bientôt!


	36. Chapter 36

Yep!

Ce titre là est de moi! Oui, bon, pas de quoi être fière je n'ai créé que deux titres de chapitres sur la totalité pour l'instant xD Je me rattraperai sur la deuxième saison! Oui, bon je dis ça mais... ^^

Bref, voici le chapitre trente-six! :D

* * *

Au bout du chemin se cache souvent un sentier isolé

Ma stupéfaction le fit sourire, mais d'un sourire triste, las, sans âme.

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes?, m'exclamai-je. Si tu te soucies de l'accueil que tu vas avoir, cela s'arrangera avec le temps! Bien sûr, tu seras puni pour ta désertion, mais connaissant Tsunade-sama, elle saura être clémente, et puis...

- Stop, Sakura!, me coupa-t-il. Ce n'est pas pour ces raisons que je ne veux pas rentrer.

- C'est à cause des membres de ton équipe?, proposai-je. Si c'est ça, je suis sûre que...

- Ce n'est pas ça non plus, lâcha-t-il d'une voix dure.

Je le regardai sans comprendre, essayant de décrypter son expression, mais il ne laissait rien transparaître. Peut-être ne voulait-il pas rentrer car il ne voulait pas s'engager avec moi? Il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais me donner ce que j'attendais de lui, et préférais garder ses distances? Non, il ne pouvait pas prendre cette décision uniquement pour m'éviter! J'étais parfois trop égocentrique!

-Mais alors..., bredouillai-je, pourquoi tu ne veux pas rentrer?

- Je dois faire quelque chose avant, déclara-t-il.

- Ah non, tu ne vas pas recommencer!, m'emportai-je. Qui est ce que tu dois tuer cette fois?

Il sourit tristement en me voyant m'énerver puis croisa ses mains sous son menton en ajoutant:

- Je ne pourrais pas rentrer à Konoha maintenant, Sakura, bien que j'ai réalisé...certaines choses qui me poussent à y retourner. Mais tu dois me comprendre...je ne pourrais pas reprendre une vie normale après tout ce que j'ai fais...Par rapport au village, par rapport à toi, à Naruto... J'ai besoin de temps... Et j'ai besoin de finaliser mes décisions.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là?, demandai-je.

- Je ne peux pas simplement tourner le dos à Akatsuki et rentrer tranquillement à Konoha..., expliqua-t-il. Je dois encore accomplir quelque chose, puis peut-être qu'alors je pourrais rentrer la tête haute...mais pas avant.

- Et quelle est cette...chose que tu dois accomplir?, le questionnai-je.

- Je dois éliminer Madara Uchiwa..., déclara-t-il. C'est ce que souhaitait mon frère, afin de protéger son village... Et c'est ce que je ferais, dans le même but. Alors, peut-être que je pourrais tout effacer et recommencer à zéro...

Je baissai la tête, affligée par ses paroles. Encore une fois, Sasuke ne reviendrait pas... Peut-être ne reviendrait-il jamais, peut-être n'était-il pas assez puissant pour vaincre son mentor... Mais je n'avais plus treize ans, je ne le supplierais pas de rester avec moi, je ne chercherais pas à le retenir! Mes larmes se remirent à couler et je le regardai dans les yeux:

- C'est une promesse?, sanglotai-je.

Il m'observa un instant et eut un sourire en coin.

- Tu ne cesseras donc jamais de pleurer..., se moqua-t-il. Eh bien, oui, disons que c'est une promesse! Dès que ma tâche sera accomplie, je rentrerai. J'espère que tu m'attendras...

Il dit ça sur un ton si empli de doute que je me sentis obligée de saisir son visage entre mes deux mains et de l'embrasser avec passion. Il hésita un instant sous l'effet de la surprise, puis me rendit mon baiser. Je détachai mes lèvres des siennes et collai mon front contre le sien.

- J'ai attendu quatre ans, je ne suis plus à ça près, raillai-je.

- Tu n'es pourtant pas réputée pour ta patience..., dit-il. Et puis, tu as été jusqu'à sacrifier ta vie pour sauver celle de Naruto...

Je me redressai et entrelaçai les doigts de ma main droite avec ceux de sa main gauche, puis levai nos mains ainsi jointes en énonçant:

- Très bien, Uchiwa-sama, je vais à mon tour vous faire une promesse! J'attendrais aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra, dusses-je mourir vieille fille et sans enfants!

Ma réplique le fit rire et j'en restai béate d'étonnement. Je ne l'avais pas vu rire depuis...c'était si vieux que ce n'était pas mesurable en unité de temps! Il était si beau lorsqu'il riait! Je sentis mes yeux se remplirent d'étoiles et je sus que mon expression était proche de celle que je portai naturellement en sa présence à l'époque de l'équipe 7... Son rire ne dura que quelques secondes, mais ce fut parmi les plus belles de ces quatre dernières années!

- Débrouille-toi quand même pour ne pas être absent trop longtemps, murmurai-je, soudain consciente que ces retrouvailles étaient également des adieux...

- Je ferai mon possible, promit-il.

Je le regardai avec amour, le poussai doucement à s'allonger, et reposai ma tête sur son torse, de façon à entendre nettement les battements de son cœur.

- En ce jour, annonçai-je, tu n'as jamais été plus vivant à mes yeux.

- ...

- Cela peut te paraître étrange, concédai-je, mais c'est ce que je ressens.

- …

- Que va-t-on dire à Naruto?, demandai-je tandis qu'il jouait avec mes cheveux.

- La vérité, je pense, dit-il en entortillant ses doigts dans mes mèches roses.

- Tu devrais le lui dire..., renchéris-je en saisissant son autre main, celle qui n'était pas occupée à emmêler ma tignasse. Tu sais qu'il est venu avec moi?

- Il est là, actuellement?, s'étonna Sasuke. Je devrais te tuer pour avoir révélé la position de mon repaire à quelqu'un d'autre...

- Tu peux toujours essayer, tu as déjà raté une première fois..., le provoquai-je. Enfin, toujours est-il qu'il ne partira pas avant de t'avoir vu, c'est certain!

- J'imagine, oui..., soupira-t-il.

- Tu n'as pas envie de le voir?, demandai-je en me retournant vivement vers lui.

- Ce n'est pas ça..., hésita-t-il. Mais...je ne sais pas comment agir avec lui... Nos dernières rencontres ont été plutôt violentes et...

- Si tu crois qu'il t'en veut, le coupai-je, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil... Et puis le manque d'habitude n'a pas l'air d'être un problème pour toi... Je ne t'aurais pas cru capable de tels gestes, avouai-je en saisissant sa main dans ma chevelure.

Il rougit et retira sa main à la vitesse du son, gêné. Je me redressai et posai un baiser sur sa joue.

- Je n'ai pas voulu te mettre mal à l'aise, excuse-moi, susurrai-je. Je voulais juste te faire remarquer que, parfois, certaines choses sont instinctives... Naruto et toi vous connaissez depuis longtemps, alors, oui, ce sera surement difficile au début, mais je suis sûre que votre complicité finira rapidement par reprendre le dessus! Si tu as des doutes à ce sujet, fais au moins confiance à Naruto...

Il opina du chef et je me remis sur mes pieds. Je lui tendis la main et dis d'une voix chantante:

- On y va?

Il saisit ma main en souriant d'une façon peu assurée. Je gardai sa main dans la mienne tandis que nous gagnions la porte de sa chambre, après avoir éteint la petite lampe. Nous serpentâmes entre les meubles pour regagner la cuisine. J'entendis provenir du salon des éclats de voix appartenant majoritairement à Suigetsu et Naruto. Ces deux là étaient faits pour s'entendre... J'interrogeai Sasuke du regard en posant ma main sur la poignée. Il me répondit par l'affirmative, et j'ouvris la porte, provoquant d'emblée le retour du silence dans le petit salon.

* * *

Après la confrontation avec Sakura, voici venu le moment de la confrontation avec Naruto! On s'approche de la fin, cela va se sentir de plus en plus au fur et à mesure des derniers chapitres! J'espère que cela vous plaira jusqu'au bout, et que vous serez là pour la deuxième saison =D

Merci de me lire!


	37. Chapter 37

Bien le bonjour! =)

Enfin, j'ai trouvé le temps de poster ce chapitre! Il s'est passé tant de temps depuis mon dernier post! Je m'excuse! :'(

Sans plus de paroles, je vous laisse à votre lecture!

* * *

Les liens invisibles laissent les marques les plus profondes

En entrant, je tentai de lâcher la main de Sasuke, ne voulant pas ajouter de la difficulté à la situation, mais il refusa obstinément de me la rendre. Vaincue, je rejoignis les autres en quelques enjambées, suivie de près par celui que j'aimais. Naruto le fixait d'une manière si peu dissimulée que cela frisait l'impolitesse... Lorsque nous nous approchâmes, il se leva, s'avança vers Sasuke et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Ils faisaient à peu de choses près la même taille, et leurs yeux lançaient des éclairs. Cela me ramena plusieurs années en arrière... Je les regardai avec nostalgie, quand soudain, sans crier gare, Naruto envoya son poing sur la pommette gauche de Sasuke, qui craqua affreusement. Juugo, Karin et moi en restâmes coïts, tandis que Suigetsu partait d'un grand éclat de rire. Je me précipitai vers Sasuke.

- Tu vas bien?, lui demandai-je d'une voix douce. Non mais ça va pas, Naruto!, hurlai-je à mon meilleur ami en lui lançant des regards assassins, le mot « civilité », tu connais?

- Désolé, ricana l'intéressé, mais il fallait que ça sorte... Tu te souviens, Sasuke, je t'avais dis que tu ne t'en tirerais pas aussi facilement...

- Tu disais qu'il ne m'en voulait pas, Sakura?, se moqua Sasuke en frottant sa pommette qui prenait déjà des teintes violettes.

- Tu connais Naruto, ris-je en redoublant de regard meurtriers à l'égard du concerné, il est parfois trop impulsif...

- Ouais, assura le blond, j'avais ça sur la conscience, ça va mieux maintenant!

Je m'approchai de lui et chuchotai suffisamment bas pour qu'il soit le seul à entendre:

- Dès qu'on est tout les deux, je t'assure que tu ne vas pas rire!

Puis je tachai de réparer les os de la pommette de Sasuke grâce à mon ninjutsu médical, ce qui n'était pas particulièrement difficile. Celui-ci observait Naruto d'un œil incertain, ce que ce dernier finit par remarquer.

- Allez, dit-il en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Sasuke, ne t'inquiète pas! C'était vraiment le seul que je te réservais! Maintenant, on peut redevenir amis, comme avant!

- Qui voudrait d'un boulet comme toi pour ami, grogna le brun en massant ses os fraîchement ressoudés.

- Un coup ne t'as pas suffit, Sasuke?, s'écria Naruto en brandissant son poing.

- Tu m'as eu par pur chance, certifia Sasuke en posant sa main sur le poing de son ami, mais à combat égal, tu ne me vaux pas!

- Ah ouais?, s'insurgea Naruto, eh bien on va vérifier ça tout de sui...Aïe!

Je lui avais asséné un coup de pied derrière le genou, ce qui provoqua sa chute.

- Tu n'apprends donc jamais?, soupirai-je. Ne réponds pas à ses provocations, Baka!

Sasuke ricana. Je me tournai vers lui en le menaçant de mon index.

- Et toi!, m'écriai-je. Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire que de taquiner Naruto? Tu sais bien qu'il s'emporte facilement, pourtant!

- …

- C'est pas vrai!, grommelai-je, de vrais gamins...

Puis je m'assis à côté de Suigetsu qui observait la scène avec beaucoup d'attention. Naruto se releva et regarda Sasuke en chien de faïence, lequel lâcha un vague « Désolé » avant de s'asseoir à ma gauche. Je sentis le regard de Karin me brûler, mais ne levai pas les yeux vers elle, de peur d'y voir quelque chose de déplaisant...

- Bon, annonça Sasuke, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire... Cela vous concerne tous!

Il me regarda et je l'encourageai d'un hochement de tête en posant ma main sur son genou.

- Karin, Juugo, Suigetsu, je vous remercie de m'avoir accompagné jusqu'ici, continua-t-il. Mais j'ai désormais l'intention de me retourner contre Akatsuki et cela peut se révéler dangereux. Aussi, je vous conseille de ne plus rester avec moi.

- Débile, grogna Suigetsu.

- On ne dit pas « débile » quand Sasuke parle, s'irrita Karin en lançant un objet qui traversa Suigetsu sans l'affecter plus que ça.

- Je dis « débile » parce que je ne vois pas en quoi c'est plus dangereux, expliqua Suigetsu en retirant la paille de son gobelet de sa bouche. Au lieu d'avoir le monde entier après nous, on aura plus qu'une bande de bras cassés...

- Une bande de bras cassés comptant les meilleurs ninjas dans ses rangs, rappela Sasuke.

- Ben moi, ça ne me tente pas trop de partir, avoua Suigetsu. Je n'ai pas encore atteint mon but, à savoir battre Kisame-senpai et récupérer Sameada... Ce serait idiot d'abandonner maintenant!

- Personnellement, je ne peux pas prendre le risque de m'éloigner de toi, Sasuke, annonça Juugo, tu es le seul à pouvoir contenir mes pulsions meurtrières...

- Et moi, je ne vois pas comment tu t'en sortirais si je n'étais pas là..., soupira Karin.

- Êtes-vous sûrs que c'est ce que vous voulez?, demanda Sasuke. Mesurez bien les risques avant de vous engager...

- Pour moi, c'est tout réfléchit, conclut Suigetsu en aspirant bruyamment le fond de son gobelet avec sa paille.

- Pour moi aussi, dirent en cœur les deux autres équipiers de Sasuke.

- Dans ce cas, nous partons demain, annonça leur chef.

- Eh, minute!, s'exclama Naruto. C'est quoi ce bordel? Je croyais que Sasuke devait rentrer avec nous à Konoha?

Il me regardait comme si j'étais responsable de la décision de notre ami. En vérité, il me reprochait surtout de ne rien dire pour aller contre son projet.

- Ecoute, Naruto..., commençai-je.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord!, s'écria mon ami. On peut très bien régler son compte à l'Akatsuki tous ensemble, depuis Konoha!

- Non, je dois le faire, lança la voix dure de Sasuke.

- Arrête de jouer les frimeurs!, s'emporta Naruto. Vous avez moins de chances de le vaincre à quatre qu'en disposant de l'appui de tout un village!

- Ferme là un peu et écoute!, s'énerva Sasuke. Si je rejoins Konoha, Akatsuki saura immédiatement que je ne fais plus partie de leur rang, alors qu'en agissant seul de mon côté, j'ai l'avantage d'avoir leur confiance! Ensuite, contrairement à ce que tu crois, n'importe qui ne peut pas vaincre Madara Uchiwa! Il faut être porteur du Sharingan, et un porteur héréditaire! Autant te dire que Kakashi ne ferait pas du tout le poids contre lui! C'est un homme que je suis seul à pouvoir éliminer...

- Mais..., protesta Naruto.

- Et puis, ce ne sont pas les seuls raisons, continua Sasuke. Comme je l'ai expliqué à Sakura, je ne peux pas encore rentrer à Konoha. J'ai une dette envers toi, Naruto mais aussi envers Sakura et envers tous les habitants de ce village. Je ne pourrais pas supporter une quelconque clémence de la part de l'Hokage simplement parce qu'elle voudra vous faire plaisir. Non, ma place à Konoha, je veux la regagner, et pour cela il me faut effacer toutes mes erreurs. Madara Uchiwa représente non seulement une menace pour le village, mais c'est également la personnification de mes fautes. En l'éliminant, je considèrerais que j'ai mérité la clémence de l'Hokage, et ma place au village.

- …

- …

- …

- …

- … Je t'ai rarement entendu faire une telle tirade, Sasuke, se moqua Naruto.

- Il ne fallait pas laisser le temps à tes idioties de s'immiscer entre mes mots, contra Sasuke.

- Idiot toi-même, dit le blond en tapant doucement son poing contre l'épaule de son ami. En tout cas, considère que tu m'as convaincu... Seulement, promets moi de revenir dès que tu auras vaincu l'autre face de masque!

- Je l'ai déjà promis à Sakura, précisa Sasuke.

- Et bien comme ça, ça te fera deux fois plus de raisons de tenir ta parole!, rigola mon meilleur ami. Allez, promets!

- Je te le jure, ça te va?, soupira mon beau brun en prenant un air magnifiquement blasé.

- Ouais!, s'extasia Naruto en donnant à son visage de faux airs de renard joyeux. Bon, maintenant, qu'est ce qu'on mange? Il y a des râmens dans cette baraque?

Tout le monde le regarda avec des yeux désespérés...

* * *

Bon, je vais sans doute avoir plus de temps ces prochaines semaines! En tout cas, je tacherai de ne pas poster le prochain chapitre dans un mois xD J'espère que ce chapitre ci vous a plu!

A bientôt! =)


	38. Chapter 38

Bien le bonjour!

Ne vous étonnez pas pour le titre de ce chapitre, vous comprendrez en le lisant :D Disons que j'ai un peu craqué en écrivant ce qui suit, je devais être de bonne humeur (ou alors de très mauvaise humeur avec un besoin sérieux de décompresser xD)!

J'espère que ce petit chapitre de détente vous plaira!

PS: Personne ne m'a signalé que le chapitre précédent était coupé (peut etre cela ne vous a-t-il pas choqué...), il manquait toute la première moitié! Donc voila, si vous voulez lire le début, j'ai mis le chapitre à jour!

* * *

Un bon petit râmen et tout le monde reste zen

Bien que cela perturba un peu l'image que j'avais de l'équipe Taka, il y avait effectivement de quoi préparer des râmens dans les placards... Tous les ingrédients étaient là, jusqu'aux narutos tourbillonnants! Naruto, le vrai, entreprit alors de préparer des râmens sans prendre la peine de dissimuler son enthousiasme. Karin le supervisait en apportant un œil critique à chacun de ses gestes, mais elle finit par abandonner devant l'apparente aptitude de mon ami à gérer son plat. Je lui expliquai que c'était la force de l'habitude qui avait fait de Naruto un cuisinier hors pair lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire des râmens. En effet, il était principalement râmenovore...

Tandis que Naruto cuisinait joyeusement une quantité impressionnante de râmens, dont la moitié était pour son propre compte, j'entrepris de feuilleter les livres qui se trouvaient dans la bibliothèque du petit salon. Sasuke était élégamment avachi dans le canapé, compensant avec sa seule présence le manque d'éclat de la pièce, me suivant du regard partout où j'allais. Comme je faisais régulièrement des aller et retours, je finis par trouver cela plus gênant que flatteur...

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a?, l'interrogeai-je d'une voix lasse. Suigetsu m'a collé un poisson dans le dos?

- Non, dit-il, quoi que ce ne serait pas étonnant venant de sa part...

- Alors pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça?, râlai-je.

- Je n'ai pas le droit de te regarder?, demanda-t-il d'une voix faussement déçue.

- Si, soupirai-je, mais là tu ne me regardes pas, tu me traques...

Il haussa les épaules en détournant les yeux et fit semblant de s'intéresser aux bruits provenant de la cuisine. Naruto avait depuis peu accompagné ses gestes d'une musique fantastique dont le refrain était essentiellement composé que de la phrase « Un bon petit râmen, et tout le monde reste zen ». J'attrapai l'objet le plus proche et le lui lançai à la figure, malheureusement il se baissa à l'instant où l'impact aurait du avoir lieu et le stylo finit sa course planté dans le mur... Naruto ne cessa pas de fredonner, ce qui eu le don de m'exaspérer... Je soupirai, posai ma main sur la porte et la claquai si fort que le mur s'effrita.

- Évite de tout casser, s'il te plaît, me pria Sasuke qui s'était plongé dans la lecture d'un livre intitulé « Tuer, ma raison d'être ».

- Et toi, évite de lire de telles idioties..., rétorquai-je.

- Je n'ai pas renouvelé ma bibliothèque depuis que tu es venue mettre le bazar dans ma vie, répliqua mon compagnon sans quitter son livre du regard.

- Quand bien même, je suis sûre que tu peux faire mieux!, assurai-je.

Je me mis à fouiller l'étagère à la recherche d'un ouvrage moins dangereux pour son équilibre mental. Lorsque j'eus trouvé l'objet de ma recherche, je le brandis en poussant un cri de triomphe. Sasuke leva à peine le nez.

- Tiens, lis ça, ce sera parfait!, déclarai-je en lui tendant le manuel.

Il s'en empara, dubitatif et regarda la couverture, avant de ricaner.

- « Consolidez vos liens », hein?, railla-t-il avant de jeter le livre sur la table. Je ne savais même pas que je possédais de telles bêtises.

Je le regardai, déçue par son attitude. Au bout d'un court instant, il croisa mon regard et un petit sourire apparut sur son visage.

- Ne fais pas cette tête, soupira-t-il en levant les yeux au plafond. Que tu es prévisible!

- Ne rigole pas!, le menaçai-je.

- Sinon?, demanda-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, j'envoyais mon poing siffler au dessus de sa tête et s'écraser sur le mur, qui se fissura.

- Sinon, je risque de m'énerver!, dis-je en lui accordant mon plus beau sourire.

- Tu as encore tout cassé..., grommela Sasuke, guère impressionné.

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit avant que j'ai le temps de lui sortir une réplique de mon crû, et la tête de Naruto apparut dans l'ouverture, enveloppée d'une masse impressionnante de vapeur.

- C'est prêt!, lança-t-il, tel l'enfant annonçant que ses sculptures en pâte à sel sont cuites.

- On arrive, dis-je d'une voix amusée.

Je tendis la main à Sasuke, décidée à fermer les yeux sur ses provocations et il la saisit en arborant un sourire de vainqueur, lequel me fit davantage fondre qu'enrager. Je souris avec malice et l'attirai contre moi afin de déposer un baiser sur la commissure de ses lèvres. Il m'embrassa à son tour timidement puis je me retournai en le traînant derrière moi.

- Allons voir ce que valent les râmens de Naruto!, m'exclamai-je.

- Je n'ose même pas imaginer la chaleur qu'il doit faire là dedans, redouta Sasuke avec raison.

En effet, en pénétrant dans la cuisine, nous fûmes assaillis par une chaleur humide qui alourdissait l'air ambiant. Suigetsu était vautré sur une chaise, les bras bâlants, aux anges. Cette atmosphère humide devait lui seoir à merveille! En revanche, Karin et Juugo avaient fuis dans la salle à manger, et nous les rejoignîmes rapidement. Fort heureusement, la table était déjà apprêtée, ce qui nous évita de retourner aux seins des vapeurs suffocantes de la cuisine. Nous prîmes place et Naruto ne tarda pas à apparaître, portant un plateau remplit de bols. Il en donna un à chacun, non sans une certaine fierté puis regagna la cuisine, pour en revenir avec trois nouveaux bols.

- Tu vois bien que tout le monde est servi!, l'apostropha Karin.

- Non, le plus gros mangeur ne l'est pas..., déclarai-je en souriant. C'est à dire...

- Moi!, s'exclama Naruto en salivant devant son plateau de râmens. Ittadakimasu!

Le repas se déroula dans une ambiance...électrique. J'avais malheureusement omis de prêter attention aux emplacements... Naruto se retrouva donc à côté de Sasuke et ils passèrent toute la durée du repas à se lancer des piques. Finalement, Naruto décida d'attaquer Sasuke à coup de râmens brûlantes et ce dernier lui renversa le contenu de son bol sur la tête en guise de vengeance. Je reçus une éclaboussure bouillante sur ma main durant cet affrontement et tout le monde perdit le contenu de son bol lorsque la table se brisa sous mon coup de poing rageur, emportant avec elle toute la vaisselle...

En définitive, je fus celle qui provoqua le plus de dégâts... Pire que Naruto. Cette pensée me fit sourire, elle me rappelai ce jour où Sasuke m'avait conseillé de m'entraîner plus au lieu de lui tourner autour à longueur de journée. Il avait conforté ses dires en décrétant que j'étais pire que Naruto. A l'époque, je m'étais sentie assommée par l'insulte... A présent, j'avouai moi même être pire que mon meilleur ami, et sur bien des points!

Au lieu de sourire bêtement, tu ferais mieux de nous aider à réparer tes bêtises, Sakura-chan, dit Naruto, me tirant de ma rêverie.

Je l'envoyais valser contre le mur, qui trembla dangereusement, en hurlant:

- C'est toi et tes stupidités qui êtes la cause de tout ça! Je ne te permets pas de reporter la totalité de la faute sur moi!

- Est ce que cet endroit va résister jusqu'à demain?, rigola Suigetsu en constatant les dégâts infligés au mur.

Sasuke m'enferma dans la cage de ses bras, m'empêchant d'aller achever le Naruto qui gisait au sol.

- Il a raison, calme toi et aide nous plutôt, grogna-t-il.

- Tu peux parler toi aussi, grommelai-je, c'est toi qui m'a renversé de l'eau sur la main, tu es donc encore plus coupable que lui!

- Tu ne me frappes pas, moi?, ricana-t-il.

- Tu es trop sûr de toi, Sasuke, dis-je tendrement...avant de lancer mon poing dans sa direction.

Mais il l'arrêta dans le creux de sa main.

- Qu'est ce que?..., balbutiai-je, interdite.

Personne n'avait jamais stoppé une de mes attaques. C'était impossible, puisque la force à laquelle je faisais appel était supérieur à celle de cents hommes... Comment avait-il pu?...

- C'est toi qui est trop sûre de toi, Sakura, me rétorqua Sasuke en me contemplant avec un sourire réjoui.

- Comment as-tu fait?, m'écriai-je.

- Il suffit simplement de comprendre ta technique... Après l'avoir vue tant de fois, seul le dernier des imbéciles n'aurait pas mis au point une parade!

Il dit cette dernière phrase en regardant Naruto et en élevant la voix suffisamment fort pour qu'il l'entende. Celui-ci fit un signe grossier avec sa main, mais ne releva pas.

- Pour exécuter ce type d'attaque, expliqua alors Sasuke, tu déverses énormément de chakra dans tes muscles afin d'en exploiter au maximum les capacités, et tu ajoutes à cela une enveloppe de chakra autour de ton poing afin que le choc soit plus rude. En fait, ta technique est proche de celle de Lee, à la différence qu'en ce qui te concerne, elle nécessite un contrôle minutieux du chakra, tes coups sont donc plus puissants. Je n'avais donc qu'à exercer un contrechoc de chakra de mon côté pour perturber l'action du tien sur tes muscles, et ainsi inhiber complètement ta technique... Et sans ta force, ton pauvre poing n'est rien face à moi!

Je le regardai, bouche bée. Il avait percé à jour ma technique...après ne l'avoir vue que quelques fois? A tous les coups, c'était grâce à son Sharingan! Sans lui, il n'aurait pas pu deviner avec autant de précision les délicats mécanismes de mon chakra... Satané possesseur de Sharingan! Mais j'allais quand même tenter quelque chose...

- Sasuke, regarde moi, dis-je en prenant sa tête entre mes mains.

Il pivota son regard sombre vers moi et je plongeai mes yeux dans les siens, jusqu'à voir mon reflet dans ses pupilles. Je m'approchai un peu plus et vit à quel point il était gêné, après tout, le seul geste intime que nous nous permettions devant les autres était de se tenir par la main... Lorsque nos bouches ne furent plus qu'à quelques millimètres et que l'attention de nos compagnons fut totalement focalisée sur nous, je levais un doigt vers son front, tout en gardant les yeux braqués sur les siens. Pas de Sharingans. Bien! Je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes puis lui donnai une légère pichenette sur le front et il alla s'écraser contre le mur, à côté de Naruto, qui éclata de rire.

- Je t'ai eu!, m'exclamai-je, glorieuse.

Je l'entendis grommeler puis il leva ses yeux rouges vers moi et je fus comme paralysée.

* * *

Bon, c'était le chapitre de la dérision ^^ Le prochain sera joué sur une note un peu plus sérieuse (quoique...). En tout cas, j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire, c'est vrai que cette fiction ne laisse pas énormément de place à l'humour donc lorsque je peux m'éclater je m'en donne à coeur joie :D Mais je ne vous cache pas que vous aurez à nouveau droit à ce genre de choses d'ici la fin de cette saison!

Merci de me lire! =)


	39. Chapter 39

Bonjour à tous!

Tout d'abord, mille excuse pour ma très longue absence! J'ai eu des soucis avec mon ordinateur et mon disque dur externe qui ont causé la perte d'une grande partie de ma fiction, dont tous les derniers chapitres... Ainsi que le début de la deuxième saison et les ébauches d'autres fictions que j'avais écrites. Enfin bref, cela fut dur pour mon moral et j'ai été tentée de tout arrêter... Mais heureusement, les vacances m'ont redonné une gorgée d'optimisme et j'ai décidé de continuer! Je réécrirai donc les chapitres perdus, quitte à les modifier un peu.  
Je ne vous abandonne donc pas! :D

Merci pour votre patience! Je vous laisse à ce chapitre 39, tout nouveau, tout neuf!

* * *

Mes membres ne me répondaient plus. Autour de moi, tous nos compagnons observaient Sasuke d'un oeil mi-interrogateur, mi-effrayé, mais nul ne semblait vouloir esquisser un geste.  
Je constatai que Naruto portait sur Sasuke un regard plus appuyé que les autres et, alors que ce dernier se relevait, une expression menaçante sur le visage, il s'insinua entre lui et moi. Les bras écartés, il fit face à notre ami et demanda d'une voix dure:

- Qu'est ce qui te prend?

La pression autour de mes muscles se relâcha et je sentis mes jambes onduler sous mon poids tandis que je reprenais le contrôle de mon corps. Mes genoux heurtèrent le sol avec un bruit sourd et un sanglot inattendu franchit mes lèvres. Un seul mot résonnait dans mon cerveau: Pourquoi?  
Je tentai de croiser le regard que tout mon être désirait fuir, mais le visage de Sasuke était entièrement masqué derrière Naruto, qui lui faisait face, les bras toujours écartés dans une attitude protectrice.

- Qu'est ce qui te prend?, répéta-t-il, d'un voix plus forte dans laquelle perçait une profonde amertume. T'es complètement fou!

Je vis son poing se lever et s'écraser pour la deuxième fois de la soirée sur la pommette gauche de Sasuke. Celui-ci, une fois encore, ne chercha pas à l'éviter. Je ressentis le coup comme s'il m'était destiné et me ruai devant Naruto, écartant les bras à mon tour pour protéger celui contre lequel il me défendait. Il me considéra avec incrédulité et ses yeux bleus lancèrent des éclairs en croisant mon regard affolé.

- Arrête s'il te plait, soufflai-je.

- Il a utilisé son sharingan contre toi, Sakura!, s'indigna mon ami en serrant les poings. Il aurait pu te faire du mal, une fois de plus!

- Il ne l'aurait pas fait, assurai-je.

- Tu ne peux pas..., commença-t-il.

- Il a besoin de temps, Naruto, dis-je. Comprend cela.

Un imperceptible mouvement me fit me retourner. Sasuke était debout devant moi, ses yeux sombres et tristes fuyant les miens. Je savais qu'il ne goutait guère à ce que je prenne sa défense. Je savais aussi qu'il avait honte de ce qu'il avait fait, mais qu'il ne l'avouerait pas. Ou alors peut être à moi seule. Mais surement pas devant Naruto.

Tout serait tellement plus simple si ces deux là oubliaient leur foutue rivalité et acceptaient de se montrer leurs faiblesses. Naruto aurait alors compris que Sasuke avait déjà fait de très gros efforts ce soir là et que sa réaction face à mon attaque n'avait été que l'unique dérapage, rien d'autre qu'un instinct, le fruit maudit de plusieurs années de ténèbres. Une longue période où il avait du envisager le danger partout, ou chaque être était son ennemi, où la confiance n'était plus qu'un mot tiré d'un passé confus et lointain, presque inexistant. Si Naruto avait su comprendre cela, peut être aurait-il simplement rigolé en critiquant Sasuke sur son incapacité à se contrôler, puis Sasuke aurait répliqué et l'atmosphère n'aurait pas été lourde et pesante telle qu'elle l'était à cet instant.

Mais Naruto ne comprenait pas et fixait toujours Sasuke d'un air de reproche, tout son être bouillant de colère. Ce dernier pivota en direction des chambres et, sans adresser un mot, avança jusqu'à disparaître dans l'ombre du couloir. Le silence se fit d'autant plus pesant une fois que le centre de l'attention générale eut disparu...

- Rangeons, décréta Naruto sans m'accorder un regard.

Le ménage se fit en silence et je songeai avec mélancolie à l'ambiance de douce camaraderie qui régnait encore dix minutes plus tôt. Les râmens répandus par terre résonnaient encore de la chanson ridicule de Naruto, l'air était encore emprunt de l'humidité qui plaisait tant à Suigetsu et je pouvais encore imaginer Sasuke et Naruto s'échangeant des provocations à table, tels les deux enfants qu'ils étaient autrefois. Autrefois... Étais-je trop crédule en pensant que tout pouvait redevenir comme avant? Certaines choses ne laissent-elles pas des traces, des cicatrices qui ne s'effacent jamais?  
Je posai mes doigts sur ma poitrine, à l'endroit à la cicatrice blanche témoignerait toujours du coup que m'avait donné Sasuke. Celle-ci ne s'effacerait sans doute jamais. Elle serait toujours là, prête à s'offrir aux yeux de l'homme qui fut à son origine, à lui rappeler ce qu'il avait commis, jusqu'où il était allé. Trop loin. Mais pas jusqu'au point de non retour.  
J'espérais que les fêlures de l'amitié qui unissait l'équipe 7 n'étaient pas allées trop loin non plus. Qu'il était encore possible de les ressouder et que, même s'il en resterait toujours la trace, elle serait suffisamment dérisoire pour sombrer dans l'oubli.

Plongée dans mes pensées, je ne vis pas Naruto quitter la pièce. Lorsque je posai enfin les yeux sur autre chose que des débris ou des nouilles, je constatai que seuls, Suigetsu, Karin et Juugo étaient encore dans la salle. J'interrogeai Suigetsu qui me répondit que mon ami était dans le salon depuis cinq bonnes minutes déjà. J'estimai que le moment était venu d'avoir une conversation avec lui et le regard appuyé de Suigetsu me fit comprendre que l'on ne viendrait pas nous déranger.

Lorsque j'eus pénétré dans le salon, je trouvai un Naruto étendu sur le canapé, les bras croisés derrière la tête, les yeux levés vers le plafond. Il me lança un bref regard lorsque je refermai la porte puis reconsidéra la peinture effritée au dessus de lui. Je m'assis sur le fauteuil à côté de lui et posai mes mains sur mes genoux dans une attitude gênée.

- J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait discuter un peu, risquai-je d'une petite voix.

J'eus pour toute réponse un grognement bref.

- On a pas pu se parler seul à seul depuis qu'on est arrivés ici, continuai-je sans me laisser démonter.

Nouveau grognement puis silence. Prolongé. Enfin:

- Tu veux parler de quoi?, grommela Naruto.

- De ce que tu veux, dis-je maladroitement. D'ici, de Suigetsu, Karin et Juugo, de... ce que tu veux.

- Tu as fais exprès de ne pas citer Sasuke, remarqua Naruto en se redressant et en daignant me faire face.

- Euh, non, pas du tout, bagayai-je, mais si tu veux on peut...

- C'est pourtant pour me parler de lui que tu es là, me coupa-t-il.

Il faisait rarement preuve d'une perspicacité aussi troublante. Je grimaçai.

- Très bien j'avoue, dis-je, je voudrais qu'on parle de Sasuke.

- Tu aurais du le dire tout de suite.

- Ce n'est pas si simple, le réprimandai-je, quand tu es comme ça tu te montres parfois buté.

Il se renfrogna et le silence se fit encore durant quelques instants.

- Ce qui m'énerve, s'écria-t-il soudain en s'asseyant, c'est la manière que tu as de toujours le défendre! Il ne méritait pas que tu agisses comme ça pour lui! D'autant moins après qu'il ait... enfin, après ce qu'il a fait à Konoha, et plus précisément à toi!

Une voix résonna dans ma tête. C'était la mienne. « Certaines choses ne laissent-elles pas des traces, des cicatrices qui ne s'effacent jamais? »

- Je croyais que tu lui avais pardonné tout ça, dis-je d'une voix plus amère que je ne l'avais souhaité.

- Pardonné ou pas, je ne peux pas l'effacer, décréta-t-il.

« Des cicatrices qui ne s'effacent jamais »...

- Mais enfin comprend le!, m'écriai-je tandis qu'une boule se formait dans ma gorge, rendant ma voix étrangement aigüe. Il a passé toutes ses années à regarder continuellement par dessus son épaule, à écouter les discours et les recommandations des personnages les plus infâmes, et tu voudrais que brusquement, par enchantement, il redevienne celui qu'il était? Mets toi un peu à sa place!

- Alors il n'aurait pas du faire semblant après que nous soyons arrivés, gronda Naruto.

- Il a fait des efforts, expliquai-je. Il l'a fait pour nous, Naruto! Ne lui reproche pas d'avoir voulu essayer!

Il posa ses yeux sur moi, l'air de considérer mes paroles sous tous les angles possibles mais garda le silence. Finalement, il détourna la tête et lâcha:

- Il ne pourra jamais être celui qu'il était avant...

Je frémis. Alors c'était cela sa réponse. Finalement, les fêlures étaient trop larges, ce n'était pas réparable. Une larme quitta mon œil droit et roula jusqu'à mon menton mais je ne cherchais même pas à la cueillir. J'étais abattue. Tout ça pour ne rien récolter au final. Qu'étais-je sensée devenir, coincée entre mon meilleur ami et celui que j'aimais depuis toujours, s'ils étaient voués à se tourner le dos?

- Non, il ne pourra pas redevenir celui qu'il était avant..., répéta Naruto. Tout simplement parce que personne ne le peut!

Je sursautai.

- Regarde toi Sakura, fit-il en me désignant, tu n'es pas restée telle que tu étais lorsque nous sortions tout juste de l'académie! Et je ne suis plus le gamin effronté que j'étais alors non plus!

Je le regardai à travers mes yeux ébahis. Mes larmes semblaient à ce point stupéfaites elles-mêmes qu'elles en oubliaient de couler. Je niai d'un mouvement de tête.

- Bien!, continua-t-il en haussant la voix, alors je ne vois pas comment Sasuke pourrait redevenir comme avant, lui! Il n'est pas meilleur que toi et moi!

Je souris jusqu'aux oreilles, entrevoyant enfin le but de son raisonnement.

- Tu as raison, il n'est pas meilleur que nous, décrétai-je d'un faux air de défi.

- J'attends de voir ce que vaut le Sasuke d'aujourd'hui, continua Naruto, je ne veux pas d'une copie mal faite du gamin prétentieux qu'il était. Il se plante s'il croit ça. De toute façon je pouvais pas le piffer.

Je ris, parfaitement consciente du mensonge de mon ami. C'était à ce « gamin prétentieux » qu'il avait aimé comme un frère.

- Qu'il arrête de se prendre la tête, conclua-t-il alors, regarde dans quel état ça le met! Ce mec n'a jamais su être naturel, je l'ai toujours dis!

Je me précipitai vers lui et entourai son cou de mes deux bras. Lui non plus ne l'admettrait pas, mais il s'était convaincu lui même avec son discours. C'était une façon de dire que j'avais raison sans admettre qu'il avait tort, mais je m'en fichais comme de mon premier kunai. L'important était qu'il défende toujours les liens qui le reliaient à Sasuke.  
Reculant brusquement, je l'interrogeai avant de perdre le courage de lui poser la question:

- Naruto, penses-tu que l'amitié qui nous lie à Sasuke gardera à jamais des traces de tout ce qui s'est passé? Qu'elles ne s'effaceront jamais?

- Oui, répondit-il.

Je fermai les yeux, la boule faisant un retour triomphal dans ma gorge.

- Mais ce n'est pas forcément une mauvaise chose, précisa-t-il en m'offrant son plus grand sourire. Ce qui s'est passé nous relie, toi, moi et Sasuke. C'est pour ça que l'on a jamais abandonné l'idée de le retrouver et que Sasuke a eu des remords à te tuer. S'il était trop lisse, sans rien pour se raccrocher, Sasuke, mais aussi toi et moi, aurions glissé sur notre passé sans problème. Notre amitié est devenue plus forte grâce à ça, finalement.

Je souris. Voilà qu'il se mettait à faire preuve de sagesse et à utiliser des métaphores...

- Je vais noter ça, c'est beau – et rare – que ce genre de choses sortent de ta bouche Naruto, le taquinai-je.

- Je t'interdis de le répéter à Sasuke, me prévint-il.

- A voir, éludai-je.

Tandis qu'il me menaçait de mille et une façons, je posai sur lui des yeux emplis de malice mais surtout pleins de gratitude. Peut être que certaines cicatrices perdurent, mais j'avais désormais acquis la certitude qu'elles ne viendraient jamais à bout des liens qui unissaient notre équipe.

Attiré par le bruit, Suigetsu pénétra dans la pièce et réclama un autre repas, le sien s'étant répandu par terre trop tôt à son goût. Naruto s'enthousiasma alors pour la préparation d'autres râmens, lui même n'ayant pas contenté son insatiable estomac. Je les accompagnai jusqu'à la cuisine, silencieuse, tandis qu'ils parlaient avec entrain d'ingrédients incongrus à ajouter à la préparation.

Discrètement, je m'éclipsai dans le couloir des chambres. Cet incident n'était pas encore terminé pour tout le monde...

* * *

Je tenais à vous prévenir que je risque d'être longue entre deux chapitres (mais pas autant que ce dernier délai, rassurez vous :P) car je vais reprendre les cours et je tiens à faire passer mes études en premier, pour ne pas renouveler l'erreur du semestre dernier! xD

J'écrirais donc lorsque je n'aurais vraiment rien d'autre à faire, afin de ne pas négliger mon semestre :D J'espère que vous comprenez...

Merci d'avance, et à bientôt!


	40. Chapter 40

Salutations!

Il ne m'aura pas fallu très longtemps pour écrire mon chapitre 40, mais il faut dire aussi que je suis encore en vacances! A partir de lundi, ce sera moins facile :P  
Que dire... Je pense qu'il reste encore un chapitre pour cette première saison de ma fiction "L'espoir de le voir renaître". Peut être deux, si j'ai soudain envie de rajouter d'autres éléments, mais je ne crois pas pour l'instant. Alors dites vous que le prochain sera surement le dernier ;D

J'ai aussi commencé une nouvelle fiction, j'ai déjà écrit les six premiers chapitres. Je ne sais pas encore quand je la posterai, mais à mon avis pas avant que j'ai bouclé celle ci, soit à la fin de la deuxième saison. Du coup, pas de sitôt xD

Sur ce long bavardage, je vous laisse à ce chapitre!

* * *

Il faut souvent choisir entre amour et sagesse

Lorsque je frappai à la porte de la chambre de Sasuke, personne ne me répondit. J'appuyai sur la poignée et risquai un regard à l'intérieur. Je découvris Sasuke sur son lit, le visage face au mur, me tournant le dos. Je refermai avec précaution la porte derrière moi et me plantai au milieu de la pièce.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux?, me demanda la voix dure de Sasuke.

- Parler, dis-je simplement.

- Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire, répondit-il, amer.

- Tu le penses vraiment?

Je me contentai de rester debout à le regarder, attendant patiemment qu'il daigne se tourner vers moi. Mais ce n'était pas aussi simple avec lui. J'avançai d'un pas et immédiatement il dit:

- N'approche pas.

Je me raidis. Bien que je sache qu'il ne me menaçait nullement en disant cela, son ton m'avait fait l'effet d'une douche froide. Je me ressaisis rapidement.

- Très bien je n'approcherai pas, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour quitter cette pièce, dis-je.

Et je m'assis par terre, bras croisés, bien décidée à attendre une réaction de sa part.

- Si cela te convient, grogna-t-il sans esquisser un seul mouvement.

Le temps passa sans que ni lui ni moi ne bougeâmes, tous deux enfermés dans un silence entêté. Au bout d'un temps qui me sembla infini, Sasuke s'assit sur son lit. Un faible sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il me regarda, mais il n'avait rien de joyeux.

- Tu ne bougeras pas d'ici, n'est ce pas?, remarqua-t-il.

- Bien deviné, répondis-je.

- Je vois, soupira-t-il.

- Écoute, commençai-je, ce qu'il s'est passé, c'est...

- Grave, dit-il. Et que tu ne l'admettes pas me met hors de moi. Alors s'il te plait, ne cherche pas à effacer tout ça, ça ne fera qu'empirer les choses.

- Mais...

- Il n'aura pas fallu longtemps pour que j'ai la preuve que je suis un danger pour vous, ricana-t-il en détournant la tête.

- Tu n'es pas...

- Je le suis!, s'énerva-t-il. A chaque seconde je pourrais vous tuer!

- Mais tu ne le feras pas, décrétai-je.

- Tais toi, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, cracha-t-il.

Mon cœur se serra. Je n'aimais pas la tournure que prenait la conversation car je ne voyais que trop bien ce que pouvait en être l'issue. Et je n'y survivrais pas, pas après ce qu'il s'était passé entre nous, ces courts moments de tendresse que nous avions vécu à peine quelques instants plus tôt. Mais j'aurais du savoir que tout n'irait pas aussi bien, ni aussi vite. Tout ceci avait permis à mon esprit de se reposer dans un doux rêve après les obstacles que j'avais du traverser. Peut être que cela avait été l'intention de Sasuke. Mais l'homme que j'avais en face de moi était plus froid, plus amer et à la fois beaucoup plus réel. Sasuke était capable de s'abandonner un instant dans mes bras, mais il ne le ferait jamais pleinement tant qu'il serait convaincu que j'étais en danger avec lui. Tant qu'il ne serait pas sûr de lui même, il resterait brisé, déchiré entre l'envie de retrouver sa vie passée à Konoha et la peur de tout détruire en quelques secondes.

- Détrompe toi, murmurai-je, je comprend ce que tu ressens.

Il me regarda avec ce regard méfiant que la vie lui avait donné et rétorqua que c'était une chose que je ne pouvais pas comprendre, faute d'être dans la même situation que lui.

- Dans ce cas, dis moi où tu veux en venir, le priai-je, ne me ménage plus comme tu le fais.

Il poussa un profond soupir et m'annonça ce que je redoutais d'entendre.

- Peut être que je ne reviendrai pas. Si à l'issue de mon combat contre l'Akatsuki je considère que je suis toujours incapable de me contrôler, je ne rentrerai pas à Konoha.

Je ne le quittai pas des yeux pendant quelques secondes puis je finis par baisser la tête. Je serrai les dents pour contenir mon chagrin, désirant faire preuve d'aplomb pour une fois dans ma vie. C'était sa décision, et je savais que rien de ce que je pouvais dire ne le ferait changer d'avis.

- Je comprends, répétai-je lorsque je fus sûre que ma voix ne déraillerait pas.

Mon compagnon garda le silence. Mes mains se mirent à trembler et je serai les poings pour les en empêcher. Je me relevai brusquement et pivotai vers la porte. C'est alors que Sasuke m'interpella d'une voix radoucie:

- Attends, ne pars pas.

- Tu as tout dit il me semble, dis-je sans me retourner. Tu as quelque chose à rajouter?

- J'aurai voulu que les choses soient plus faciles entre nous. Et j'espère qu'elles pourront le devenir, un jour. Sincèrement.

Je me retournai, les yeux remplis des larmes que je ne pouvais désormais plus retenir. Avant qu'il ait le temps de s'en rendre compte, je m'étais précipitée vers lui et le serrais de toute mes forces contre moi. Je me mis à pleurer dans son cou et, au bout d'un court instant, il m'enlaça à son tour.

- S'il te plait, Sasuke, l'implorai-je entre deux sanglots, laisse moi rester près de toi cette nuit. Même si tu ne trouves pas ça bien. Je t'en prie...

- C'est trop dangereux, dit-il d'un ton ferme.

- Je t'en supplie, pleurai-je.

Je desserrai mon étreinte et m'emparai de ses lèvres. Surpris, il mit un certain temps à répondre à mon baiser mais lorsqu'il le fit, ce fut bref. Il se détacha rapidement de moi, mais je gardai malgré tout mes mains serrées sur ses poignets en répétant « S'il te plait, s'il te plait ».

- Arrête, disait-il tandis que je sanglotais en maintenant mon front appuyé sur son torse.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes ainsi, il finit par libérer ses mains et releva mon menton de façon à me regarder. Je lu dans ses yeux à quel point il était indécis. Alors je le suppliai une dernière fois en caressant ses pupilles noires de mon regard.

- Tsss, fit-il en détournant la tête.

Lorsqu'il recroisa mon regard, il approcha mon visage du sien et m'embrassa à son tour, longuement. Je m'agrippai à sa nuque et à ses cheveux, mes larmes ruisselant désormais sur son visage, et m'accrochai à ce baiser comme s'il eut été le dernier. Il me repoussa une nouvelle fois en marmonnant:

- Tu peux rester, mais tu dormiras dans mon lit et moi par terre. Hors de question que je prenne le risque de t'étrangler pendant la nuit.

Je soupirai de soulagement. Même si nous ne dormions pas ensemble, il serait néanmoins présent. Je le remerciai en séchant mes larmes. Il me répondit par un grognement. Je n'étais pas fière de moi, je l'avais plus ou moins pris par les sentiments, mais j'avais décidé d'être égoïste ce soir. Je serrai ses mains dans les miennes et étirai mes lèvres en un sourire timide, signe d'excuse implicite.

Je sortis annoncer à Naruto que je dormirais dans la chambre de Sasuke et il me contempla avec une expression bizarre. Enfin il secoua la tête, comme si ses pensées le dérangeaient et me souhaita bonne nuit. Je n'osais imaginer ce que son esprit avait inventé, de crainte de défaillir.

Lorsque je regagnai la chambre, Sasuke s'était préparé une couche rudimentaire avec quelques couvertures.

- Tu vas mal dormir là dessus, signifiai-je.

- J'ai connu pire, m'informa-t-il.

- Tout de même c'est ton lit, insistai-je, c'est moi qui dormirai par terre.

- Ça ne me dérange pas de dormir là, je te dis.

- Oui mais...

- Couche toi et lâche moi un peu, d'accord?, s'énerva-t-il.

- Oh, très bien, si tu le prends comme ça, le récriminai-je.

Je pris place sur le lit et jetai la couverture sur moi, ne sachant pas trop si j'étais sensée me déshabiller devant lui ou pas. Finalement, j'optai pour la solution la plus pratique: j'attendrais que la lumière soit éteinte. Je contemplai le plafond quand un bruit de tissu attira mon attention. Je jetai un regard vers Sasuke et immédiatement mon coeur s'affola. Il avait ôté tous ses vêtements sauf son pantalon et la vue de son torse, de ses épaules et de son dos musclés et parcourus de cicatrices éveilla chez moi un sentiment que je préférai résorber. Il éteignit la lumière et gagna sa déplorable couche sans un mot. L'obscurité soudaine rafraichit mon esprit égaré et je me mis plus à mon aise.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je constatai que malgré sa proximité, je n'étais toujours pas rassurée par la présence de Sasuke. J'avais peur qu'il s'envole sous mon nez, sans que je m'en aperçoive. Je ne cessai de me retourner pour chasser cette idée de mon esprit quand, n'y pouvant plus, je me risquai à parler:

-Sasuke?

- Mmh?

- Est ce que je pourrais, hésitai-je, enfin, tu veux bien que je te prenne la main?

Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et je m'empourprai, ayant soudain l'impression d'agir comme une gamine.

- C'est pas grave, oublie, bredouillai-je.

- Donne, dit-il néanmoins.

Je tâtonnai dans le vide et rencontrai soudain une surface chaude qui se referma sur ma main. Mon coeur entama de nouveau sa course endiablée, mais je le sommai de se taire.

- Merci, soufflai-je.

Ma respiration se calma et, réconforté par la main qui enserrait la mienne, je plongeai rapidement dans le sommeil.


	41. Chapter 41

Yo!

Et bien nous y voila... Comme promis, ce chapitre sera le dernier de cette première saison. Ne pleurez pas trop à la fin! xD J'espère que la suite arrivera bientôt, et je me met à regretter le prologue à la deuxième saison que j'avais écris et qui est mort avec le reste de mon dossier de fictions T_T J'y avais mis toutes mes tripes!  
Mais j'en réécrirai un mieux, j'y crois ferme! :D  
Ce chapitre est plus long que les autres, mais je n'ai pas voulu le diviser en deux chapitres. Il aurait perdu de son charme.  
Bonne lecture! ;)

* * *

Et tu ne te retourneras pas, laissant cet adieu derrière toi

Partir, c'est mourir un peu; c'est mourir à ce qu'on aime: on laisse un peu de soi même. En toute heure et dans tout lieu.  
Edmond Haraucourt; extrait de Ronde de l'adieu

A mon réveil, je m'aperçus immédiatement que ma main pendait mollement dans le vide, seule. Je me relevai brusquement en m'exclamant:

- Sasuke!

Je tournai ma tête dans tous les sens, à l'affut du moindre élément m'indiquant qu'il était là, quelque part. Mais il n'y était pas. Les couvertures étaient encore dépliées par terre, comme s'il était parti précipitamment. Je me levai si vite que mon pied gauche s'emmêla dans le drap et que je faillis commencer ma journée par une embrassade avec le sol. Je me dépêtrai tant bien que mal, enfilai mes vêtements en deux secondes vingt-cinq et environ deux millièmes de secondes plus tard, j'étais dans le couloir. Toutes les portes des chambres étaient ouvertes et je ma panique s'accentua au point de rendre toute respiration difficile. Ce gros lourdeau de Naruto devait avoir dormi dans mon ancienne chambre – ou geôle, je ne sais pas – mais inutile de lui demander s'il avait entendu quelque chose, Sasuke serait venu lui hurler dans l'oreille qu'il partait qu'il n'aurait même pas réagi...

Je pris néanmoins la direction du salon, après tout je n'avais rien à perdre... Cependant, je fus stoppée dans mon élan lorsque je découvris, tranquillement assis dans les canapés, regroupés autour d'une carte que tenait Sasuke, toute l'équipe Taka ainsi que Naruto, qui observait la scène de ce regard que je lui connaissais parfaitement: il ne comprenait rien, mais faisait tout comme. Tous levèrent les yeux à mon entrée et je songeai que je devais leur paraître bien étrange, pénétrant ainsi dans la pièce avec précipitation, encore décoiffée par le sommeil, le visage rongé par l'inquiétude et le chagrin. Inutile de dire que je ravalai le soupir de soulagement qui avait gagné mes lèvres en découvrant Sasuke, bien là, à ma portée pendant encore quelques instants.

- Ah, vous êtes là, dis-je d'un ton que j'espérais dégagé.

- On t'attendait pour le petit déjeuner Sakura-chan!, s'enthousiasma Naruto en sautillant vers moi, l'air affamé.

- J'ai davantage l'impression que toi seul m'attendais, me moquai-je.

Il s'immisça entre moi et la porte sans répondre à ma provocation, trop occupé à réfléchir à ce qui allait composer son petit déjeuner. Les autres quittèrent leurs sièges pendant que Sasuke repliait la carte avec une attention toute particulière. Je le rejoignis en quelques enjambées et déposai mes lèvres sur sa joue avant de le saisir par la main. Il la serra fort et je lu dans ses yeux qu'il était tout aussi conscient que moi que ce jour pourrait être la dernière fois où nous nous verrions. Je tentai de dissiper l'émotion qui grandissait en moi en lui souriant, mais les commissures de mes lèvres ne s'étendirent que brièvement, offrant à mon compagnon une expression qui devait être plus proche de la tristesse mesurée que de l'optimisme...

Main dans la main, nous gagnâmes la cuisine en silence, trop bouleversés par nos pensées communes. Nous prîmes place en face de Suigetsu et Karin, tandis que Juugo et Naruto occupaient chacun une des extrémités de la table. Naruto et Suigetsu discutaient vivement d'un sujet qui m'échappa quand tout à coup la main de ce dernier entra dans mon champ de vision, agitée dans un appel à l'attention. Je levai les yeux de mon bol de thé – que je ne me rappelai même pas m'être servi – et posai un regard interrogateur sur le jeune homme aux allures de requin.

- Alors?, me demanda-t-il, avide d'une chose qui m'était étrangère.

- Alors quoi?, m'étonnai-je.

- Sasuke est bien trop sérieux pour me révéler quoi que ce soit à ce sujet, mais toi tu peux bien m'en parler après toutes les choses que l'on a partagé!

Il me fit un clin d'oeil complice, mais je ne comprenais toujours pas où il voulait en venir. Seulement, je sentais venir une chose énorme... Enorme, comme:

- C'était comme hier soir?, s'intéressa-t-il d'une voix coquine.

- Que...Quoi, hier soir?, bégayai-je tout en sachant très bien ce qu'il insinuait.

Je lançai un regard implorant en direction de Sasuke, mais le lâche gardait la tête baissée, semblant s'intéresser de très près aux mœurs de ses galettes de riz. Je constatai que ses pommettes étaient légèrement plus roses qu'à l'accoutumée.

- Allez, tu sais bien de quoi je veux parler!, ricana Suigetsu en m'honorant d'un nouveau clin d'oeil.

- Il n'y a rien à dire à ce sujet là!, m'indignai-je en sentant mes joues s'empourprer.

- Mouais, au moins j'aurais essayé, s'amusa-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Je ne répondis rien et tentai de conserver une expression digne. Naruto m'observait bizarrement, je ne saurais dire ce qu'il pensait et à vrai dire je préférais cette fois encore ne pas le savoir. Je fuis son regard, ne sachant quelle expression adopter dans ce genre de circonstances embarrassantes. Qu'étais-je sensée dire? C'était bien le genre de Suigetsu de lancer ce genre de conversations gênantes! Je décidai alors que le moment était venu de faire part aux autres de la décision de Sasuke car, visiblement, ils ne semblaient pas au courant qu'il se considérait comme une bombe à retardement. Une bombe que je n'avais évidemment pas le droit de manipuler de trop près... Cette simple pensée raviva le feu de mes joues et je tâchai de l'oublier.

- En fait..., hésitai-je.

Sasuke se tourna brutalement vers moi tandis que la flamme de la curiosité perverse se rallumait dans l'oeil de Suigetsu. Qu'est ce qu'ils pensaient donc? Que j'allais étendre ce genre de sujet durant le petit déjeuner? Je me redressai et lançai un regard rassurant vers Sasuke et un autre menaçant à Suigetsu pour leur faire comprendre que mon discours ne comprendrait aucune allusion à d'éventuels ébats.

- En fait, continuai-je, Sasuke a pris une décision à la suite de... l'incident d'hier.

Mon regard posé sur Sasuke se fit plus insistant, l'incitant par ce moyen à poursuivre l'explication. Mais il garda le silence. Je compris rapidement qu'il craignait que Naruto, un peu trop proche de lui, ne réagisse négativement à cette annonce et ne lui permette pas de la terminer. En revanche, il ne tenterait rien pour me faire taire.

- Sasuke se considère comme dangereux pour nous tous, dis-je d'une voix désapprobatrice, c'est pourquoi il a décidé qu'après le combat contre Akatsuki, peut être... (Je regardai Naruto afin de prévoir le moindre mouvement laissant envisager qu'il pourrait frapper) Peut être qu'il ne reviendra pas... à Konoha...

- Quoooooooooi?, s'exclama Naruto, la bouche pleine de nouilles.

Je fermai les yeux et j'aurais également souhaité pouvoir fermer mes oreilles tant l'intensité de sa voix violenta mes tympans. Il se leva et traita Sasuke de tous les noms, celui ci ne réagissant pas davantage que si on l'avait complimenté pour son talent au lancé de shurikens. Il ne chercha même pas à se défendre, tandis que je tentai vainement d'expliquer à Naruto que je comprenais parfaitement sa réaction mais qu'il devait aussi se mettre à la place de notre ami, etc...  
Juugo, Karin et Suigetsu parurent surpris également, mais pas outre mesure. Ils connaissaient suffisamment bien Sasuke pour avoir déjà envisagé cette possibilité, à n'en pas douter...

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de cris et d'injures, Sasuke perdit de sa nonchalance et ses sourcils commencèrent à se froncer. Soudain, il se leva et regarda Naruto droit dans les yeux.

- Crois bien que cela ne me plaise pas plus qu'à toi, s'énerva-t-il, mais si j'ai fais ce choix c'est d'abord pour toi, et pour Sakura!

- Tu n'es pas une bête furieuse Sasuke!, s'indigna Naruto. Pas plus que moi avec Kyuubi!

- Tu contrôles Kyuubi, riposta Sasuke, ou du moins partiellement. Et si tu n'en es plus capable, d'autres personnes autour de toi le peuvent! Tandis que si je perds vraiment le contrôle de moi même, ce qui risque d'arriver n'importe quand, personne ne sera là pour m'arrêter!

- Je serais là!, s'exclama Naruto en se désignant. Et puis tu as promis de rentrer!

- Je ne vous mettrais pas en danger sous prétexte d'une simple promesse. Et puis tu ne m'arrêteras pas, Naruto. Non parce que tu ne le peux pas, mais parce que tu ne seras peut être pas là au bon moment. Et après il sera trop tard. Je ne peux pas t'imposer ça.

Naruto grogna et écrasa son poing sur la table, de colère ou d'impuissance je ne saurais dire. Puis son visage se détendit à mesure qu'il prenait conscience de la véracité des paroles de Sasuke. La colère laissa place à la déception, puis à la résignation.

- Dans ce cas, fait ce que tu jugeras bon, dit-il. J'accepterais ton choix.

- Merci, répondit Sasuke.

Ils se rassirent tous les deux et reprirent leur repas d'un air bougon. Lorsque le petit déjeuner fut terminé, nous rangeâmes en silence, chacun ayant le cœur lourd à la pensée de la séparation qui se rapprochait de minute en minute.

Lorsque Sasuke prépara son sac, je restai assise sur son lit, luttant contre les larmes. Je ne savais pas combien de temps allait passer avant que je ne le revois... Si je le revoyais un jour... Non, je refusais de penser cela! Il allait changer, il aurait probablement le temps d'apprendre à se maîtriser durant la mission qu'il s'était donnée! Il le fallait, il le fallait... Oui, il allait revenir et alors je découvrirais le nouveau Sasuke, et tout se passerait bien. L'équipe sept serait enfin réunie à Konoha. Aucun doute que cela allait se passer ainsi.  
Mais si jamais il ne remportait pas ce combat? S'il allait au devant de...Non, j'avais confiance en lui, je savais qu'il était bien trop puissant pour mourir! Mais ce Madara... lui aussi était puissant... C'était une légende vivante, l'un des membres les plus renommés du clan Uchiwa... Mais Sasuke m'avait confié qu'il ne disposait plus de ses pouvoirs d'antan... Enfin, tout de même, il restait le chef de l'Akatsuki, celui qui avait réussi à s'enfuir après s'être dévoilé devant les cinq Kage...

- Sakura, arrête, dit soudain Sasuke.

Je constatai alors que dans mon angoisse je m'étais enfoncée les ongles dans la peau de mes jambes, que je serais contre moi. Je me dépliai lentement mais gardai la tête baissée.

- J'entends tes pensées pessimistes jusqu'ici, grommela Sasuke.

- Ce n'était pas du pessimisme, mais un simple face à face avec la réalité, répondis-je.

- C'était du pessimisme et tu le sais, dit-il. Il arrivera ce qu'il doit arriver, que tu t'en inquiètes ne changera rien.

- Je le sais, admis-je.

- Donc, arrête maintenant, conclut-il en continuant de rassembler ses affaires.

Je frémis néanmoins en tentant d'intérioriser mes craintes. Malgré que les paroles de Sasuke soient vraies, je savais que je ne cesserais de m'inquiéter jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne ou, s'il ne revenait pas, pour le restant de mes jours. C'est avec cette conviction que j'observai Sasuke achever ses bagages.

Lorsque tous les membres de l'équipe furent prêts, nous nous dirigeâmes ensemble vers la sortie, ma main tenant fermement celle de Sasuke, comme si je craignais qu'il meurt à l'instant où je le lâcherais... Naruto traîna un peu la patte en prétextant avoir faim et vouloir emporter de quoi grignoter, mais je savais qu'au fond, lui aussi ne voulait pas laisser repartir son ami... Il essayait de gagner du temps, dans l'espoir d'être touché par une idée lumineuse qui lui offrirait un moyen de convaincre Sasuke de nous accompagner. Ou, à défaut, de nous laisser l'accompagner, lui.

Karin et Suigetsu avait recommencé leurs disputes, et leurs répliques cinglantes me tirèrent de nombreux sourires. De mon point de vue, ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre... Ils me firent penser à Temari et Shikamaru, en plus violent quand même... Enfin, quand Karin eut définitivement convaincu Suigetsu de ne pas emporter vingt-huit bouteilles d'eau d'avance, Juugo ouvrit la grande porte et tout le monde quitta la pièce. Alors que Sasuke s'engouffrait à son tour par l'ouverture, je m'arrêtai et l'empêchai d'aller plus avant. Il fit pression sur mon bras, mais je l'ignorai, trop occupée à balayer une dernière fois le salon du regard. Ce salon qui m'avait vu arriver quelques mois plus tôt, qui avait été le siège de tant d'évènements... J'avais ressenti tellement de choses différentes dans cette petite pièce! Colère, joie, peur, incompréhension, tristesse... Elle avait été le berceau de tout ce qui avait bouleversé ma vie si brusquement. Et je ne me poserai peut-être plus jamais sur l'un de ses canapés...

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a?, demanda Sasuke.

- Rien, je regarde le salon.

- Bien, tu l'as vu maintenant, on peut y aller?

- Oui...

Et je tournai le dos à cet endroit qui était devenu, contre toute attente, si chaud et familier... La porte se ferma lourdement derrière nous et nous poursuivîmes notre chemin. Suigetsu s'occupa de neutraliser les sorts de protection car je refusais catégoriquement de lâcher la main de Sasuke.  
L'ambiance était lourde, nous n'arrivions pas à engager une conversation durable. Chacun restait dans son coin tout en désirant ardemment se mêler aux autres. Je serrai plus fort les doigts de Sasuke, mon cœur saignant de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que nous nous rapprochions de la sortie.

Enfin, nous parvînmes aux escaliers. La trappe s'ouvrit, dévoilant un temps superbe. Le soleil était chaud, une légère bise secouait les feuilles des arbres et pas un seul nuage ne venait bouleverser l'azur du ciel. C'était mieux que de se dire au revoir sous la pluie... Mais c'était un peu frustrant malgré tout... Comme si la nature se moquait, à travers ses charmes et les chants de ses pinsons, de l'amertume qui régnait dans nos cœurs...

Attroupés autour de l'entrée du souterrain, nous fîmes nos adieux respectifs. Je serrai fort Suigetsu contre moi malgré ses cris de protestation et lui intimait de faire attention à lui. Il se dégagea et me sourit, avant de poser sa main sur le sommet de ma tête et de me faire promettre de ne pas pleurer trop souvent. Je souris timidement à Karin, qui fit de même, puis je franchis le pas et l'enlaçai elle aussi en lui souhaitant bonne chance. Je fis de même avec Juugo, qui me promit de veiller sur ses trois compagnons. Puis je me tournai vers Naruto.

Et alors, il se passa quelque chose à laquelle personne n'aurait pu s'attendre. Mais alors, vraiment personne! Même Lee avec son enthousiasme quasi constant n'aurait jamais osé imaginer que cela se produise un jour! Tiens, j'en suis restée coite moi même! Naruto se présenta devant Sasuke, saisit sa nuque et posa son front contre le sien, tandis que Sasuke répétait ses gestes. Ils s'observèrent un moment, puis Naruto donna une accolade affectueuse à son ami, qui la lui rendit. Il lui ordonna de faire attention à lui, ce que Sasuke promit. J'étais stupéfaite... Bien que je connaisse leur lien très fort, ils n'avaient jamais été très démonstratifs l'un envers l'autre... C'était si attendrissant de les voir comme ça... Cela accentua davantage le volume de la boule coincée dans ma gorge. Mais je ne devais pas pleurer!

Lorsque la trappe fut refermée et que le moment du départ arriva, je me tournai vers Sasuke, et plongeai mon regard effrayé dans ses yeux sombres. J'attrapai sa seconde main et la serrai aussi fort que la première. A cet instant, je fis abstraction de tout ce qui m'entourait. Toute mon attention, tous mes sens étaient fixés sur Sasuke. Je ne l'ai jamais aussi bien vu que ce jour là. La droiture de son port de tête, la courbe harmonieuse de sa mâchoire, les lignes suaves de ses lèvres si ensorcelantes, son nez fin et si parfaitement dessiné et ses yeux...ses yeux noirs, si profonds que l'on pouvait s'y noyer si l'on n'y prêtait pas garde, encadrés de cils élégamment recourbés, un regard si emprunt de caractère... Je voyais les mèches de ses cheveux s'agiter sous la brise, renvoyant mille reflets étincelants, appelant mes doigts à s'y accrocher, ce qu'ils firent. J'embrassai ses lèvres gourmandes sans retenue et goutai aux saveurs de sa bouche, de sa langue, de son souffle. Il porta bientôt ses mains dans mes cheveux qui volaient au gré du vent et m'embrassa avec fougue. Je parcourus sa nuque, caressant chaque millimètre carré de sa peau nue du bout de mes doigts avides. Je détachai mes lèvres des siennes et plaçai ma tête dans le creux de son épaule, humant le parfum de ses vêtements. Son parfum... Je m'en imprégnai, ordonnant à mon cerveau d'assimiler chacun des effluves qui irradiaient de sa peau.  
Enfin, je posai ma tête contre son torse et écoutai les battements de son cœur cogner contre mon oreille... C'était une musique dont je ne me lassai pas... Et qu'il me fallait abandonner... Il releva mon visage et me contempla douloureusement, avant de reposer ses lèvres sur les miennes. Sa main enserra ma taille et me pressa contre lui, tandis que la mienne remontait le long de son dos. Nous ne cessâmes le baiser que lorsque la réalité refit surface et que nous sentîmes les regards des autres posés sur nous.

Je m'écartai de lui sans le lâcher des yeux, tandis qu'il reculai vers ses compagnons. Naruto attrapa ma main et me lança un sourire compatissant. Sasuke me tourna bientôt le dos, son manteau voletant derrière lui et chaque pas qu'il faisait me donnait davantage l'impression d'être coupée en deux.

Soudain, une pensée s'insinua dans mon esprit. J'avais failli oublier! Je lâchai la main de Naruto et me précipitai à la suite de Sasuke, que je retins par un pan de tissu. Il se tourna vers moi et je vis combien son regard était triste. Je passai ma main dans ma poche et en sortit une cordelette noire au bout de laquelle brillait un pendentif. Lorsqu'il le vit, Sasuke ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Je ne devais pas oublier de te le rendre, dis-je d'une voix chevrotante.

- Tu..., hésita-t-il.

- Je suis désolée de l'avoir pris sans ta permission... Mais c'est un peu grâce à lui si je suis venue jusqu'à toi...

- …

- Qui sait, peut être que c'est elle qui l'a voulu?

- …

- Elle serait fière de toi aujourd'hui, tu sais?, ajoutai-je en sentant mes larmes affluer dans mes yeux.

- …

- Tiens, sanglotai-je en lui tendant le collier, prends le.

- Je..., commença-t-il. Je pense que tu devrais le garder.

- Mais Sasuke, je ne peux pas!, m'exclamai-je. C'est le bijou de...

- De ma mère, je sais.

- Mais... Si tu ne reviens p...

- Je tiens à ce que tu le gardes, considère que c'est un cadeau.

- …

- Allez, j'y vais.

Il caressa ma joue du plat de la main et rejoignit vivement ses compagnons qui avaient pris de l'avance. Je relevai mes yeux pleins de larmes et criai à sa silhouette que je ne distinguai déjà presque plus.

- Merci!

Puis, je me tournai vers Naruto qui m'attendait patiemment et marchai à sa rencontre. D'un geste rapide, je passai le collier autour de ma tête et posai le pendentif dans le creux de ma paume en l'admirant. Je suivis Naruto sans lâcher le bijou des yeux. Je portai le collier de la mère de Sasuke, lequel avait le symbole du clan Uchiwa gravé dessus... Peut-être qu'un jour, je pourrai porter ce bijou légitimement... Je regardai le kunai argenté avec envie, comme s'il était la première pierre d'un bel édifice. Cette petite cordelette et son médaillon... Sans eux, je n'aurais peut être jamais retrouvé Sasuke, l'avenir aurait eu un visage si différent... Et seulement grâce à ce bijou... Je souris en regardant le petit objet lové dans ma main.

- Merci, Mikoto Uchiwa-san.

* * *

Eh bien... C'est fini hein... Beaucoup d'entre vous avaient deviné que MU étaient les initiales de la mère de Sasuke, mais je suis contente que ce soit resté un mystère pour certains xP

Bref, trêve de bavardage, j'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous aura plu. A bientôt pour la suite de cette première saison! ;) Merci à tous de m'avoir soutenue jusqu'ici!


End file.
